Las desventuras de ketchum
by DarkJager
Summary: Tras tantos años de batallas Pokémon y viajes por cada región del mundo, Ash por fin obtiene lo que más deseaba en su vida: Su primer titulo de campeón regional. Kalos fue la región que le brindó un buen equipo y buenos amigos para llegar a alzar el torneo. Ahora solo le quedaba un titulo más por luchar, el amor de cierta Peli-Miel. Amourshipping
1. Un Nuevo Campeón

Tanto tiempo viajando por la región de Kalos que él ya ni sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Viajando de un lugar a otro, combate tras combate, derrotas y victorias contra los líderes de gimnasio y volver a aguantar al Equipo Rocket una y otra vez en cada plan fallido por llevarse a Pikachu. Pero, no todo era tan malo, durante todo el viaje fue acompañado por las personas que él consideraba sus verdaderos amigos. El chico rubio de lentes llamado Clemont era un inventor y aunque casi siempre sus inventos terminan estallando después de su primer y único uso él se emocionaba cada vez que Clemont revelaba el nombre del aparato, otra de las características de él era su habilidad en la cocina ya que prácticamente el rubio se encargaba de alimentar los estómagos vacios de sus amigos y sus Pokémon. Una niña rubia hermana del inventor llamada Bonnie, ella es bastante curiosa con una personalidad alegre y optimista. También estaba una chica peli-miel llamada Serena, su personalidad era bastante alegre y risueña, tan amable como ella no existían muchos, incluso perdonaba al rubio inventor cada vez que sus inventos explotaban y le dejaba su cabellera miel de color gris y alborotada por causa de la detonación.

La gran aventura de estos chicos estaba llegando a su fin, después de tanto tiempo los cuatro se encontraban en la final de La Liga Pokémon de Kalos. En el campo de batalla se encontraba la actual campeona Diantha con su Gardevoir al lado en perfecta forma. En el centro del campo se encontraba Pikachu jadeando mientras tomaba una gran cantidad de aire por su boca para tratar de nivelarse tras su última batalla. Un par de metros atrás del Pokémon estaba su entrenador. Un joven chico de dieciséis años, tez clara pero a la vez que mantenía un leve bronceado, su cabello negro como el azabache. Vestía una camiseta color azul con blanco, una gorra de color rojo mientras que la visera era de un color blanco al igual que la figura de una medio Pokéball en la parte de al frente de la gorra. Sus pantalones eran de un notorio color oscuro y sus zapatos deportivos eran color rojo con negro.

— Tu Pikachu logró derrotar a mi Goodra — La chica rompió con el silencio sepulcral del estadio cuando vieron como ese pequeño Pokémon había acabado con uno de los más fuertes compañeros de ella — Eres el primero en lograr que Gardevoir saliera a la batalla cuando uso a los seis, y aun tienes otro Pokémon — Diantha comenzó a alabar las tácticas de aquel joven entrenador y las técnicas y fuerza de voluntad de sus Pokémon. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien la colocaba al límite en una batalla — Tu amigo Sawyer no logró derrotar a Goodra aun cuando su Sceptile había Mega-Evolucionado en la semifinal. Por otro lado, tú venciste a Alain siendo él el favorito para ganarme y llevarse la Liga. La vida puede dar grandes cambios en un abrir y cerrar de segundos — La campeona al terminar su frase cerró los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando los abrió su mirada pasó de docilidad a una afilada demostrando la concentración que se había formado en su mente en tan poco tiempo.

— Fuerza psíquica — Su voz tan tranquila como su personalidad ordenó Diantha a su compañera.

Los ojos del Pokémon fueron envueltos por una luz aguamarina, alzó sus manos para que después todo su cuerpo fuera envuelto en la energía del ataque. Fijó su mirada en Pikachu así mismo él también fue abordado por el poder de Gardevoir. Así mismo el ratón eléctrico fue levantado del suelo por la fuerza psíquica del Pokémon de Diantha. Pikachu no mostraba resistencia ante el ataque, él solo se mantuvo jadeando a la vez que era despegado del suelo. Sin tiempo de reacción para el entrenador de Kanto, Gardevoir comenzó a estrellar una y otra vez a Pikachu contra el suelo.

— Hermanito ¿Por qué Pikachu no se defiende? — En las gradas Bonnie interrogó a su hermano mayor a la vez que ambos veían como este era estampado contra el suelo del campo.

— Él usó toda su fuerza en el combate contra Goodra, es normal que este así — No se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender la situación, el ratón eléctrico apenas si tenía fuerzas para estar de pie. Clemont tomó su barbilla con su mano mientras analizaba lo más rápido que podía lo que estaba sucediendo — Parece que el ataque de Gardevoir está por terminar — La fuerza dejó de rodear al Pokémon de Ash, él solo cayó al suelo y aunque aún no estaba completamente derrotado ya no podía hacer nada para atacar.

— Acabemos con esto — Diantha puso su vista en Pikachu a la vez que este poco a poco trataba de colocarse de pie. La chica dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que estiraba su mano derecha y señalaba al Pokémon de Ash — Bola Sombra — Fue la sentencia de la campeona para el pequeño Pokémon.

Gardevoir comenzó a acumular la energía del ataque, en sus manos se formó una esfera de color negro y púrpura con una estática negra a su alrededor. Cuando la esfera agarró bastante poder, el Pokémon lanzó con fuerza el ataque en dirección a su víctima.

Ya casi sin poder moverse, Pikachu recibió el impacto de lleno. Cuando la esfera entró en contacto con el cuerpo del Pokémon, se formó una explosión en el lugar seguido de una cortina de humo por la fuerza del ataque al chocar. Tras un tiempo que la cortina se disipó, los presentes vieron a Pikachu en el suelo completamente debilitado, sus ojos eran un par de espirales.

Ante eso Ash corrió hasta donde su compañero para luego levantarlo y llevarlo en sus brazos en donde él estaba anteriormente. Gracias a que Pikachu estaba bocabajo en los brazos de su entrenador, Ash logró sentir los débiles pero seguros latidos del corazón de su amigo, eso le daba bastante seguridad y un gran alivio desde el fondo de su ser.

— Descansa amigo, te lo mereces — Con suavidad el entrenador dejó a su Pokémon en el suelo a tan solo una pequeña distancia de donde estaba él, cuando Pikachu despertara le diría a Clemont que le diera una baya para aliviar un poco a su Pokémon — Confío en ti amigo — Ash se volteó en dirección a Diantha, la mirada seria y afilada de ambos chocaron en un duelo. El entrenador de Kanto llevó su mano hacia su cinturón, ya ahí sacó su ultimo Pokémon al campo — Todo depende de ti Greninja — Cuando el resplandor producido por la salida del Pokémon de la Pokéball cesó, Greninja se encontraba de pie en el campo con sus ojos cerrados y con sus manos haciendo el sello del Carnero.

"Hasta que por fin lo utiliza" La emoción comenzó a distribuirse por las venas de Diantha, no solo a ella le quedaba un Pokémon sino que a él también. Para un mejor desenlace ambos solo tenían al más fuerte del grupo. — Que esta sea una batalla que quede grabada en la pupila de todos — Habló la actriz observando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tanto al entrenador como al Pokémon — Gardevoir — Diantha tomó con su mano su Mega-Colgante. — ¡Mega-Evoluciona! — Cuando la chica exclamó su frase, varios lazos de color azul comenzaron a salir del colgante de Diantha. Por parte de Gardevoir, el colgante que tenía en su cuello reaccionó ante la acción de su entrenadora, los lazos de color amarillo salieron de este y así ambos lazos comenzaron a juntarse. Una energía resplandeciente envolvió a Gardevoir, cuando cesó su apariencia había cambiado. En su cuerpo predominaba el color blanco en casi toda su totalidad, solo su cabello permaneció verde, Su vestido se volvió más largo y ancho parecido a un vestido nupcial. Los antebrazos son ligeramente más gruesos con una extensión puntiaguda sobre el codo, sus picos faciales son más grandes y ahora se enrollan hacia arriba. Por el contrario, su cabello es ahora más corto y más rizado. Ahora hay dos cuernos en el centro de su pecho, extendiéndose a cada lado.

— Increíble — pronunció Bonnie sorprendida al ver de nuevo la transformación de Gardevoir — Espero que Greninja y Ash puedan contra ellas.

— No te preocupes Bonnie, Ash ha estado entrenando junto a Greninja por bastante tiempo. Él está listo para cualquier reto y estoy segura que juntos lo podrán afrontar — Serena tocó el hombro de la niña para luego formar una sonrisa mientras que en los ojos de la artista mostraban determinación y confianza.

El azabache solo observó en silencio la Mega-Evolución de Gardevoir, sin duda Diantha quería acabar lo más rápido posible este combate. Ash dio un gran suspiro, cerró sus ojos por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, al abrirlos él chico mostró una gran sonrisa mientras que en sus ojos la pasión del combate se volvía a avivar como llamas en una hoguera en la noche más oscura.

— Nosotros no perderemos — comenzó a declarar Ash mientras cerraba su puño. Greninja también estaba imitando las acciones de su entrenador — Lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta el final — Corazón con corazón, alma con alma, Greninja y Ash comenzaron a ser uno solo. Cuando el azabache alzó su puño al aire, Greninja fue envuelto en un velo de agua mientras que el mismo manto giraba como un torbellino. El agua se disipó y de ahí salió Greninja con una apariencia distinta tal y como hizo Gardevoir. Tomó una apariencia bastante parecida a su entrenador, el velo del agua se movió, pasó de estar alrededor de su cuerpo a su parte posterior, en forma de "X", que se asemejan a las alas, entonces las alas se formaron en una pequeña esfera de agua en el centro de su parte posterior con un anillo azul claro. Al final crece en tamaño hasta que se forma en un Shuriken Gigante.

El fenómeno al que Bonnie llamó Greninja Ash se había hecho presente en el campo de batalla. Cuando el Pokémon entraba en ese estado podía rivalizar con cualquier Mega-Evolución e incluso superarla como lo hizo en los entrenamientos contra el Mega-Sceptile de Sawyer y en la semifinal contra el Mega-Charizard de Alain.

— Usa Bola Sombra — Sin más tiempo que perder Diantha le ordenó a Gardevoir que iniciara el ataque. Cuando el Pokémon comenzó a acumular la energía, la esfera había crecido el doble que antes mientras que la estática era aun más fuerte e inestable que antes.

El momento en el que Gardevoir lanzó la esfera en dirección a Greninja, gracias a la vista que él y su Pokémon compartían el entrenador tenía una visión más profunda de lo que pasaba en el campo. Era una ventaja a su favor.

— Detenlo con corte — Tanto entrenador como Pokémon colocaron sus brazos en forma de "X" mientras que de las manos de Greninja se formaron dos Kunais completamente blancos. Con ellos, Greninja comenzó a retener la Bola Sombra. Los chispazos por el choque de ambos ataques se hicieron presentes, ninguno daría el brazo a torcer en ese momento. Los Kunais de Greninja comenzaron a penetrar por la Bola Sombra de Gardevoir hasta el punto en que la cuchilla atravesó la esfera, sin más que esperar, el Pokémon ninja cortó el ataque por la mitad enviando las partes de la esfera lejos de su propio alcance.

Cuando Ash se disponía a dar la siguiente orden ya Diantha había preparado algo. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse un poco, todos levantaron la mirada y vieron un fragmento de la luna la cual estaba tratando de cubrir al sol como sucede en los eclipses. Ash se dio cuenta de lo que significaba, bajó la mirada rápidamente y vio a Gardevoir rodeada de una energía amarilla y azul claro mientras que en sus manos una esfera de color rosada la cual tenía en el centro un pequeño remolino con la mezcla del color blanco y el mismo rosado. Gardevoir estaba absorbiendo el poder de la luna para su siguiente ataque.

— Usa Fuerza Lunar — Sentenció Diantha a la vez que su Pokémon lanzó con fuerza y velocidad la esfera en dirección al Pokémon de Ash.

" _Maldición"_ Pensó el azabache al ver que Gardevoir liberó su ataque en dirección a Greninja. El Pokémon ninja tomó la Shuriken de su espalda y la utilizó como escudo ante el inminente impacto del ataque. Al colisionar, dejó una gran nube de humo quitándole la visión a los presentes sobre el estado de Greninja. _"Dolió…Pero aun estamos aquí"_ Cuando la nube se esfumo, el Pokémon estaba de pie pero con algunas heridas por el ataque.

— Es nuestro turno — dijo Ash en un tono bastante emocionado y exaltado por la batalla que Diantha le estaba dando — ¡Kage Bunshin! — Tras la orden de su entrenador Greninja corrió hasta tener a escasos metros de distancia a su oponente, de ahí un montón de clones del Pokémon Agua-Siniestro comenzaron a salir por todo el lugar.

— Destroza a cada clon con Bola Sombra — Fueron las ordenes que recibió Gardevoir de su entrenadora. Así mismo comenzó a formar y a lanzar las esferas una seguida de otra a los clones.

El ataque del Pokémon Psíquico-Hada cesó cuando algo la golpeó por detrás. Uno de los clones de Greninja logró llegarle sigilosamente por la espalda, con los Kunais formados por el movimiento Corte atacó al Pokémon. Esta perdió la concentración junto a las esferas que estaba formando. Cuando colocó su vista al frente vio a Greninja correr a toda velocidad hacia ella, pero cuando estaba ya a una corta distancia, este frenó en seco mientras que se agachaba. Detrás de ese clon venía otro a la misma velocidad, al estar cerca del clon que estaba agachado puso sus patas encima de la espalda del otro y con una gran fuerza se impulsó en dirección a Gardevoir estrellando en su cara un As Aéreo logrando mandarla a volar algunos metros hacia atrás.

El ataque no terminó ahí, otros tres clones corrieron y cada uno se puso en un punto exacto, cuando el cuerpo del Pokémon de Diantha llegó a ellos, sus piernas derechas fueron envueltas en una luz de color blanco, pateando a Gardevoir en dirección al cielo. El original corrió a gran velocidad y repitió el primer proceso, logrando impulsarse por la espalda de uno de sus clones. Cuando llegó en dirección a Gardevoir, el ninja la pateó con su pierna impulsada por el As Aéreo logrando que el Pokémon Psíquico cayera de lleno contra el suelo. Una vez ahí, Greninja y Ash quisieron asegurarse de que todo terminara en ese movimiento, el Pokémon rana tomó con ambas manos la Shuriken en su espalda y con fuerza la lanzó en dirección a Gardevoir formando así una cortina de humo bastante grande.

— A eso le llamo "Ash Ketchum ráfaga" — Explicó el azabache a los presentes a la vez que Greninja caía del cielo y se colocaba a un par de metros al frente de su entrenador. Las personas de ahí callaron sus bocas al escuchar el nombre del movimiento, había sido un ataque perfectamente combinado y bastante practicado, pero, ese nombre era horrible. Era como si sellaras un futuro horrible para tu hijo recién nacido con un nombre espantoso como "Yonaikel o Yuribitzaida" (1)

" _Él no es bueno al momento de dar nombres"_ Serena veía la escena con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien al escuchar el nombre.

El combate parecía acabado cuando de todo el humo salió con fuerza y rapidez una Bola Sombra. Greninja apenas si tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque sorpresa de Gardevoir.

— Ese fue un gran ataque — Diantha dirigió sus palabras hacia el azabache, su entonación de felicidad se hizo presente al ver el potencial de su oponente — Pero todo se acaba aquí — la chica no pronunció más palabras, solamente movía su mirada por todos los puntos ciegos del campo de batalla. Gracias a los lazos entre entrenadora y Pokémon Gardevoir comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad por los lugares que Diantha había marcado con su mirada. La ventaja no estaba completamente a su favor, Ash aun tenía una visión más amplia del campo gracias a la Sinergia Afectiva la cual le permitía compartir su vista con Greninja y viceversa.

Para Ash y Greninja era difícil ver por dónde aparecería Gardevoir, apenas si podían identificarla. Tras unos segundos, el Pokémon Psíquico logró aparecer por un punto de ciego de Ash Greninja, lográndole golpear con una Bola Sombra pero esta era más débil que el resto, el ninja apenas si sintió el impacto. Para el entrenador todo seguía confuso, qué lograba con hacer un ataque tan débil cuando podía reventarlos de un sigiloso movimiento.

Gardevoir volvió a salir por uno de los puntos ciegos, pero, esta vez del más notorio y perjudicante. Ella estaba detrás de Ash, dio un gran salto quedando por unos momentos suspendida en el aíre. Para cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del Pokémon ya era bastante tarde. La Mega-Evolución se encontraba en el medio de una esfera eléctrica, Ash sabía lo que eso significaba.

— ¡Atactrueno! — Diantha había perdido algo de compostura y así con todas sus fuerzas gritó el ataque que su Pokémon ejecutaría.

La poderosa descarga comenzó a viajar hacia Greninja, Ash tuvo que echarse unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar chocar contra el ataque a la vez que con rapidez tomó a Pikachu y lo llevó a con él para prevenirle más daño a su amigo. El azabache cerró sus ojos, solamente sintió el poder de la descarga en todo su cuerpo, cada célula del chico dolía a una buena escala. El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, aun podía sentir la Sincronización con Greninja pero esta era débil. Ash abrió sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a su Pokémon en su misma posición, de rodillas y tratando desesperadamente de llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno.

" _No sabía que podía usar Atactrueno"_ Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al azabache mientras se colocaba de pie, acto que Greninja también hizo. Pikachu comenzó a moverse en los brazos de Ash, él por fin estaba reaccionando después de haber quedado completamente inconsciente en la batalla anterior — Pikachu, ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó con preocupación el azabache a su Pokémon, este asintió con su cabeza para luego bajarse de los brazos de Ash y poder observar el resto del encuentro. Si Ash quería acabar con este combate, era ahora o nunca el riesgo que iba a tomar. — Una vez más Greninja, ¡Kage Bunshin! — La sonrisa y emoción de Ash fue sustituida por un aíre de seriedad, incluso tenía una mirada de determinación, él haría lo que fuera para ganar por fin una maldita Liga.

— Un truco no funciona dos veces en la misma persona — Diantha habló en un tono algo confiado al ver a los clones volver a salir. — Gracias al poder de la Mega-Evolución, Fuerza Psíquica es aun más fuerte que antes — Comenzó a explicar mientras que su Pokémon tenía los ojos aguamarina.

Los clones poco a poco fueron tumbados al suelo por el poder de la mente de Gardevoir, poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que solo quedó uno. Ese era el original el cual hacia todo lo posible por levantarse.

" _Solo aguanta un poco más"_ Ash sentía el peso que estaba sobre su Pokémon, él apenas si podía estar de pie.

— Supongo que es todo — declaró la campeona a la vez que con su dedo índice y su brazo completamente estirado señalaba a Greninja. — ¡usa Atac…! — Lo que vio Diantha la dejó sin habla por unos momentos.

Lo que parecía la falda gigante de Gardevoir fue sujetada por los brazos de uno de los clones de Greninja, este había llegado desde la tierra y solo se asomaban a la superficie sus brazos y manos. En ese mismo momento otro clon salió de la tierra por el lado derecho de Gardevoir, sin perder tiempo este inmovilizó por completo el brazo del Pokémon con ambas manos. Para más sorpresa de todos, otro clon volvió a salir del subsuelo por el lado izquierdo repitiendo la misma fórmula que el otro. Cuando se creyó que ya no pasaría más nada fuera de lo común, un último clon salió por detrás de Gardevoir, este le aplicó una llave al cuello del Pokémon, dejando sus brazos en forma de "X" sobre el cuello apretando cada vez más y más.

Gracias a eso, el Pokémon Psíquico-Hada perdió la concentración liberando así al Greninja original de la Fuerza Psíquica. Al ponerse de pie, el ninja tomó con su mano derecha su Shuriken para luego colocarla por encima de su cabeza en forma horizontal con su brazo totalmente estirado hacia arriba. Greninja volvió a ser envuelto en una grande cantidad de agua del manto, tras unos momentos, otra energía de color naranja rodeó al manto. Cuando la energía y el agua desaparecieron, todos vieron con asombro que la Shuriken que Greninja había sacado se había vuelto el cuádruple de grande que antes, incluso había agarrado un color naranja sustituyendo al azul.

— ¡Este es todo nuestro poder! — Con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le daban, Ash comenzó a exclamar — ¡Shuriken De Agua Colosal! — El ninja soltó con todas sus fuerzas la gigantesca Shuriken en dirección a Gardevoir. Solamente rozaba el suelo y ya las rocas se levantaban y el suelo se estremecía por el gran poder.

Cuando el ataque dio en su objetivo, una gigantesca explosión seguida de un ensordecedor estruendo se hizo presente en todo el estadio, retumbando en los odios, estómagos y corazones de las personas en el estadio. La nube de humo se disipó, todos vieron con asombro al cuerpo de Gardevoir sin su Mega-Evolución inconsciente en el suelo y con espirales en sus ojos.

Diantha tenía los ojos como platos, observó que el suelo en donde antes estaba Gardevoir era un cráter, incluso habían grietas bastantes amplias bajo los pies de la chica. Con algo de temor, echó su vista hacia atrás en donde estaba el muro de las gradas, incluso hasta ahí el ataque había logrado agrietar un poco el muro.

— El…El…El…— El pobre árbitro del encuentro se encontraba anonadado al ver la magnitud de daño de ese ataque. Tras unos tartamudeos más, el hombre sacudió su cabeza y como si de un interruptor se hubiese tratado, los ánimos volvieron a su ser. — ¡El ganador es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta! — Gritó el árbitro para que después el estadio explotara por los gritos de emoción y felicidad de todos los espectadores.

Ash cayó sentado al suelo al igual que Greninja, ambos estaban completamente exhaustos por la cantidad de energía que usaron para hacer tremendo ataque. Pikachu completamente abordado de felicidad se lanzó hacia el hombro de su entrenador, y con fuerza comenzó a estrujar sus mejillas con la cara de Ash en señal de felicidad. El Pokémon ninja como pudo se levantó del suelo y con dificultad logró acercarse hasta donde su entrenador, sentándose al lado derecho de este. Ante esto el azabache dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y así mismo rodeó con su brazo el hombro de Greninja para luego traerlo más a él, Ash se encontraba siendo abrazado por sus Pokémon mientras los tres derramaban alegría por todo su cuerpo.

En las gradas Clemont se echó para atrás en su asiento soltando un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que después de esa dramática batalla, su amigo lograra salir victorioso. Bonnie se había levantado de su asiento, ella se encontraba gritando a todo pulmón en un cantico hacia Ash junto a la mayoría de personas que lo apoyaban, haciendo retumbar sus voces y uniendo sus gargantas en un poderoso cantico. Serena se encontraba sentada con una enorme sonrisa viendo como Ash abrazaba a sus Pokémon, pero, había un pensamiento que la tenía incomoda, ahora que él había ganado qué sería de ella. En cualquier momento él volvería a casa para después ir a otra región dejándola atrás junto a sus sentimientos que había guardado desde el campamento, los mismos que habían florecido durante todo el viaje.

Diantha guardó a Gardevoir en su Pokéball, al final le dio las gracias por el combate que había dado. La ex campeona de Kalos se acercó a donde estaba Ash sentado, así con una sonrisa sincera le extendió la mano para que el joven se levantara de ahí. El azabache aceptó con gusto la ayuda para después ir ayudado de Diantha al centro del campo en donde le entregarían el trofeo. Una vez ahí, soltó el apoyo de la chica ya que se sentía mejor para caminar por su cuenta, no sin antes agradecerle a ella por todo; Aunque sus gracias fueron devueltas por la actriz, ella le explicó que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien le hacía recordar lo que era una verdadera batalla, la emoción y la adrenalina.

El momento que él había estado esperando, la propia ex campeona le entregó el trofeo suplantando el trabajo del árbitro en señal de agradecimiento y respeto. Cuando lo sostuvo en sus manos, alzó la vista y vio como las explosiones por los cohetes adornaban el cielo de Kalos aunque estuviera de día. Ash se acercó a la grada en donde estaban todos sus amigos y la mayoría de personas que estaban coreando su nombre, ahí mismo el azabache levantó su trofeo en señal de agradecimiento a todos ellos, en especial a sus amigos.

— Dime, ¿qué le parece jefe? — En las gradas se encontraba un tipo hablando por un Extransividor en su muñeca izquierda. Tras un tiempo de haber realizado su pregunta volvió a hablar — Entiendo, lo mantendremos vigilado por ahora — El tipo colgó la llamada para luego clavar su vista en el nuevo campeón de Kalos — Disfruta por ahora Ash-Dono.

* * *

 **De seguro te estas preguntando ¿qué esta pasando aquí doctor García? Es la segunda vez que reescribo el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Pues tras un tiempo en pausa, me dediqué a leer algunos libros, estudiar un poco más sobre la gramática y narración y prestar a atención en clase de Castellano. Por fin he vuelto.**

 **Voy a aclarar lo siguiente: Planeó reescribir totalmente la historia, ¿razón? Pues no me gusta en si la forma como la escribí hace un año, las incoherencias ortográficas más el mal uso de los recursos literarios hace que esta historia parezca un chiste.**

 **Como reescribiré esto, muchas cosas cambiaran, desde personajes hasta el típico "Humor" que antes hacia. Mantendré la esencia del Fic con los desastres que los protagonistas hicieron pero mantendré una raya como límite.**

 **Trataré de publicar la corrección del capítulo dos para mañana.**

 **(1): El ataque improvisado de Greninja esta basado en la "Naruto Uzumaki Rafaga" de la serie de Naruto.**

 **El Amourshipping comenzará en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **A cuidarse**


	2. La Celebración

**La celebración:**

El tiempo de la celebración concluyó, Ash estaba por los pasillos del gran estadio. Al ser el lugar tan grande, era normal perderse por ahí si no leías bien el nombre de cada salida. Parece que el azabache se había logrado perder por el lugar mientras su compañero descansaba en el hombro del entrenador.

— Si buscas la salida pues te pasaste, era en el pasillo dos y este es el cinco. — Una voz bastante familiar para el campeón de Kalos se hizo presente detrás de él — Tienes que dar la vuelta e ir a la izquierda — Cuando Ash volteó, Alain era el que le estaba indicando como salir. Junto a él se encontraba una chica de estatura baja, cabello rojizo con tres mechones a cada lado de la cabeza que apuntan hacia arriba, un poco de pelo enmarcando su rostro y el resto amarrado en una coleta baja, hasta los hombros de color verde, ojos color caramelo claros y piel clara. En su cabeza vestía una boina bastante grande de color verde, con una franja de un verde más oscuro y triángulos anaranjados en la parte baja de la boina. En su cuello un pañuelo amarrada al lado izquierdo con un nudo simple. Una especie de tapadito o capa corta tapando los hombros de color verde claro con una línea en los bordes de un verde más oscuro. Una camiseta manga tres cuartos de color verde limón claro. Pantalones anchos y doblados hasta la mitad de la canillera, de color verde un poco más oscuro, sosteniendo sus pantalones un par de correas de color castaño, medias largas grises y un par de zapatos color marrón. El nombre de esta chica era Mairin.

— Gracias Alain — Ash dio una pequeña reverencia y así mismo retrocedió su marcha y fue hasta donde el chico le había indicado.

Cuando Ash pasó por el lado de Alain y Mairin, el chico de Kalos tomó la muñeca del azabache con su mano evitando que siguiera caminando.

— Tengo que hablar contigo — Habló Alain soltando la muñeca del campeón de Kalos. El joven entrenador de Charizard soltó un suspiro para luego cambiar su expresión de total seriedad por una sonrisa sincera — Felicidades por ganar La Liga — felicitó Alain estrechando su mano con la de Ash.

Cuando el apretón terminó, el azabache notó que el chico le había dado algo en la mano. Vio su propia palma dándose cuenta de que Alain había puesto su Mega-Aro ahí.

— ¿Por qué me lo das? — Las dudas invadieron la mente del azabache, él no entendía la razón de que su rival le entregara lo que volvía fuerte el poder de Alain.

— Es obvio, ese es mi regalo por haberle ganado a Diantha y coronarte como campeón de la región — Explicó el entrenador aun manteniendo su sonrisa — Además — El aíre de Alain cambió por completo, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro convirtiéndose en una completa expresión seria — Desde el incidente con el Equipo Flare mi mente se niega por completo en usar ese Mega-Aro ya que Lysandre fue el que me lo dio junto a la Charizardita X para ayudarlo con sus planes. Creo que no encontraré mejor persona para tenerlo que tú — Alain llevó sus manos a su bolso, de ahí sacó el collar que su Charizard tenía junto a la Mega-Piedra. Él extendió el objeto hasta la mano de Ash.

El azabache lo pensó por un momento, el regalo de Alain era demasiado generoso, incluso le estaba dando la Mega-Piedra cuando ni él había sido capaz de encontrar una en toda su estadía en Kalos. Las dudas se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ash tomó el collar, recibiendo con una sonrisa el regalo del entrenador de Kalos.

— Disculpa…— El campeón volteó al lado derecho de Alain, ahí vio a Mairin la cual estaba acompañando al chico — Yo quería darte las gracias por salvar Chespie, si Alain y tú no estuvieran allí ese día…seguramente le hubiera pasado algo horrible a Chespie…— Mairin bajó por completo la mirada, al recordar lo que le había pasado a su Pokémon la destrozaba por dentro, ella siempre se culpaba por no haberle puesto atención a Chespin ese día. (1)

Alain puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica tratando de consolarla. Ash por su parte colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Mairin. El azabache iba a comenzar a articular, él quería tratar de animar a la acompañante de Alain, pero, su menté recordó rápidamente que tenía que apresurarse e ir con sus amigos. Ellos habían decidido quedar en la entrada de la torre Prisma cuando La Liga terminara.

— Lo siento pero debo irme — Ash retiró su mano del hombro de Mairin para luego fijar su mirada en la dirección que tenía que ir. — Confío en ustedes el bienestar de Kalos — Fue lo último que dijo el azabache para luego correr por el pasillo hacia la salida.

"El defensor de Kalos no es un título oficial, pero es reconocido por todos y tú lograste obtenerlo" Al ver correr al campeón de Kalos, fue lo que pensó Alain mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Segundos después, Ash salió de la vista de los dos presentes, con eso Alain posó sus ojos en Mairin — Deja de pensar en eso, no fue tu culpa y punto — La seriedad volvió a invadir el semblante del chico, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras salían tan sinceras y transparentes como El salar que refleja las nubes cuando está ligeramente cubierto de agua en el Salar de Uyuni (2) — —Prometo que nunca volverás a sufrir, yo haré lo que sea para eso — El semifinalista de la liga colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Esto solo causó un gran rubor en las mejillas de Mairin.

Afuera en la ciudad Lumiose Ash corría por las calles desesperadamente buscando el camino a la Torre Prisma. La corrida lo había dejado exhausto por lo que tuvo que tomar un descanso. A partir de ese momento las cosas se volvieron borrosas para el azabache, vio como Pikachu saltó de su hombro mientras le gritaba y le hacía señas de que viniera para donde él estaba. Ash no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, hasta que escuchó el ruido del motor de un carro acercarse más y más a donde estaba parado. Lo siguiente fue la corneta de dicho carro, volteó la mirada a la derecha y solo alcanzó a ver un resplandor, seguido de un fuerte dolor hasta que su vista se nubló por completo.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza invadió el cuerpo de Ash, poco a poco comenzaba a escuchar voces, al principio no se entendía nada, sus oídos estaban tan aturdidos como él. Poco a poco fue reaccionando hasta que logró abrir con algo de esfuerzo sus ojos. Vio a Pikachu encima de su pecho dándole descargas eléctricas, al lado derecho de su Pokémon se encontraba arrodillado un hombre, su cara reflejaba una preocupación y culpa notable. Cuando ambos vieron que el azabache despertó, la felicidad y emoción los invadió, Pikachu comenzó a frotar sus mejillas con la cara de su entrenador, mientras que el hombre soltó un suspiro aliviándose por completo.

— Nos tenías preocupado chico — Le dijo el hombre llamando la total atención de Ash — No te vi cuando venía manejando así que por error te atropellé…lo lamento mucho — Juntó ambas manos para después agachar su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó un aturdido Ash.

— Por suerte estas vivo...un poco más y te encuentras con Arceus. Actualmente estamos en la calle de la Ciudad Lumiose, no nos hemos movido desde que casi te mato — Fue la respuesta del hombre mientras que Ash se colocaba de pie. — Oye, ahora que te veo mejor, ¿Tú eres el campeón de Kalos Ash Ketchum? — El hombre analizó de pies a cabeza al azabache mientras se levantaba del suelo él también de.

Ash le contestó la pregunta con un "Sí" con algo de orgullo en su tono, él sentía que ese título era preciado.

— Carajo, por poco mato al campeón de la región — El hombre tomó la mano de Ash con sus dos manos, seguido de una mirada de admiración — Vi tu combate contra Diantha y debo decir que la Ash Ketchum Ráfaga estuvo increíble, cada movimiento estaba coordinado y lograron doblegar a Gardevoir. Qué decir de La Shuriken Colosal, jamás había visto algo así en mi desgraciada vida — El brillo en los ojos de la persona más el tono en su voz esparcía la felicidad y admiración por todo el lugar — ¿Puedo…? — Soltó la mano de Ash, buscó en su bolsillo y de ahí sacó un Holomisor. Ash asintió para que luego el hombre se acercara a él y colocara el aparato a escasa distancia de ambos.

— Es un video así que di alguna de tus frases típicas por favor — Le dijo el hombre mientras sonreía en frente del Holomisor junto a Ash.

— ¿Como qué? — Ash estaba confuso, primero lo atropellaban, después la misma persona lo felicitaba por La Liga y ahora grababa un video con él.

— No sé, algo así como "Seré el Rey de los Piratas" o "Me convertiré en Hokage" Lo que tú quieras amigo — Le respondió el hombre aun sonriendo.

— Yo…quiero ser un Maestro Pokémon — Dijo el azabache, Pikachu entonó su típico grito después de la frase de Ash.

El hombre le dio las gracias al azabache después de haber grabado el video. El joven entrenador se acordó de que debía ir a la Torre Prisma, se había hecho más tarde desde que estaban ahí, incluso veía como el sol comenzaba a esconderse dando paso a los escasos y naranjas rayos. Cuando Ash iba a comenzar a correr junto a Pikachu en su hombro, el hombre lo detuvo preguntándole a dónde se dirigía él con tanta prisa. El azabache le explicó que debía ir a la Torre Prisma, la persona se ofreció a llevarlo ahí en su carro, de hecho el hombre era un taxista, estaba haciendo sus últimos recorridos antes de ir a su casa.

Los tres se montaron en el taxi y así comenzó el pequeño viaje hasta la Torre Prisma.

— Disculpe — Llamó la atención el azabache al taxista — ¿Cuánto le debo por esto? — Preguntó Ash buscando en su bolso su billetera para sacar el dinero (3)

— Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer después de casi matarte, para ti la tarima es gratis mi amigo — Respondió el taxista mientras seguía manejando hacia el destino de Ash.

Tras algunos minutos llegaron a las puertas de la Torre Prisma, el Azabache junto a su Pokémon bajaron del carro y así mismo se despidieron del taxista que tras segundos arrancó y se fue. Al voltear hacia la puerta de la torre, se encontró a Clemont. El rubio caminaba de un lado a otro con su mano en su mentón, lucía un semblante bastante preocupado.

— Lamento la demora — Anunció su llegada Ash con una sonrisa. Clemont rápidamente volteó toda su atención al azabache para luego acercarse a él.

— ¡¿Dónde vergas estuviste?! — Clemont colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Ash y así mismo comenzó a zarandearlo mientras que en su frente se marcaban algunas venas. El rubio casi nunca era así, si querías ver a un Clemont furioso debías molestarlo hasta un punto crítico tal como Ash había hecho — Como sea — Respiró profundo, soltó a Ash y después dio marcha a las puertas del gimnasio — Serena y Bonnie también están preocupadas así que apúrate y entra — El inventor entró al lugar así mismo comenzó a hacerle señas a su amigo de que entrara rápido.

"Una cálida bienvenida" Pensaba Ash a la vez que una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla. No quiso hacer esperar más a su amigo líder de gimnasio, aceleró el paso y entró a la torre. Ambos fueron directo al ascensor.

Subieron al penúltimo piso de la torre, lugar donde estaba el gimnasio, según Clemont las chicas los esperaban ahí. Cuando el ascensor se abrió, el azabache notó que el gimnasio tenía algo distinto, había una gran mesa en el centro del campo llena de comida, el aroma de esta penetraba el olfato llegando hasta el estómago logrando hacer que se retuerza por el delicioso olor de esta. En el techo del gimnasio habían globos de distintos colores y tamaño, estaban hasta los restos de las serpentinas por el lugar. Lo que más llamó la atención de Ash es que detrás de la mesa, había una gran pancarta decorada con los colores más vivos que a los ojos llegaba. La pancarta tenía escrita en el medio "Felicidades por la liga campeón"

— ¡Ash! — Se escucharon dos voces muy conocidas para él. De las gradas del gimnasio bajaron Serena y Bonnie, la preocupación se hizo notar en sus miradas cuando el azabache las vio.

Y así comenzó un gran regaño por parte de los amigos del azabache, se suponía que él debía llegar al gimnasio hace más de dos horas, tampoco contestaba su holomisor y nadie lo había visto, ni siquiera Shauna, Trevor o Tierno lo habían visto pasar de casualidad. Ash comenzó a explicarles lo que había sucedido con Alain, mostró el Mega-Aro seguido de la Mega-Piedra que guardaba en su bolso. Las caras de enfado de sus compañeros bajaron de intensidad, lo último explicado por el azabache es que se había perdido por la ciudad, cosa que atrasó su llegada al gimnasio.

"Mejor no les digo que casi me matan…se preocuparían más y ahí ellos tomarían el trabajo fallido del taxi" Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ash al imaginarse la reacción de sus amigos, los regaños aumentarían el doble seguido de una desaprobación inmediata para después un "Te quedarás sin comer esta noche" cerrando así con broche de oro.

— Como sea — tomó la palabra Serena llamando la atención de los presentes — Nosotros te preparamos esta sorpresa Ash — Serena junto a Bonnie y a Clemont comenzaron a acercarse a la mesa al punto en el que solo estaban a centímetros del borde, después miraron fijamente a Ash — ¡Felicidades por ganar La Liga de Kalos! — dijeron los tres al unisonó señalando la mesa con el gran festín encima.

El campeón estaba completamente agradecido con ellos, después de lo ocurrido con el taxi, él necesitaba un momento así. Se acercó hasta sus amigos, para después darles un gran abrazo mientras las lagrimas de felicidad brotaban por sus ojos como cataratas inundando sus mejillas.

Clemont les dijo a Ash y a Serena que sacaran a sus Pokémon, él les había preparado también un festín a ellos. El entrenador y la artista sacaron a sus compañeros, el científico hizo lo mismo para después colocar los platos repletos con la deliciosa comida para Pokémon en el suelo. Las criaturas comenzaron a devorar todo en los recipientes, nada se salvaría ese día.

Los dueños de los Pokémon siguieron el mismo ejemplo, se sentaron en las sillas y comenzaron a atracar todo en la mesa. Cuando el campeón quedó con el estomago totalmente lleno, posó su vista en la cantidad de platos sucios que tenía, eran cinco platos en una hilera a su derecha. Volteó su mirada a donde Clemont y el científico logró la cantidad de cuatro platos. Al lado de él se encontraba Bonnie, su estómago le alcanzó para tres. Al fijar su vista en Serena, su mirada se descompuso en una gran impresión, la chica delicada y con modales dignos de una princesa se había ido, en su lugar estaba una Peli-Miel que comía sin parar llevando a gran velocidad los palillos con arroz de su plato a su boca. Ella llevaba una cuenta de más de diez platos (4)

— Es que no he comido desde esta mañana — ante las miradas de asombro de sus amigos, Serena dejó de comer el último plato que quedaba en la mesa. — Además…estaba delicioso — declaró la chica algo apenada mientras limpiaba sus labios y manos con una servilleta.

Los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a limpiar la mesa, cada uno llevaba cierta cantidad de platos hacia la pequeña cocina que tenía Clemont en la parte del gimnasio, es lógico ya que él se pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo ahí arriba trabajando en sus casi perfectos experimentos.

Una vez que terminaron la labor de limpiar, el azabache revisó la hora de su holomisor, apenas iban a ser las siete treinta de la noche. Se acercó a Clemont y le preguntó sobre qué iba a hacer en ese momento. El rubio le contestó que no haría nada en especial, el azabache no perdió el tiempo y le dijo que lo acompañara a la famosa cafetería de la ciudad. Él había escuchado del profesor Sycamore de que ahí después de las siete las cosas cambiaban drásticamente en el lugar.

Al principio Clemont meditó la propuesta por su amigo, él hasta ahora no conocía lo que sucedía en la cafería después de esa hora, la curiosidad comenzó a invadir la mente del científico a lo que por fin accedió a acompañar a su amigo.

Ambos se despidieron de Bonnie y de Serena para luego poner rumbo a la cafetería. La Peli-Miel estaba por preguntar a dónde se dirigían, pero ya ellos estaban dentro del ascensor, lo último que vio fue a Ash presionar el botón para que después la puerta se cerrara.

— Dime algo Serena — El silencio del lugar fue roto por Bonnie, la niña comenzó a ver a Serena a los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos — ¿Cuándo planeas decirle a Ash? — Soltó la hermana menor de Clemont a lo que la Peli-Miel se tensó al escuchar semejantes palabras — Llevo tres temporadas esperando a que le digas, él esta que se va de la región y tú sigues sin hacer nada — Las palabras de Bonnie estrujaban el corazón de Serena, no por el tono, sino porque tenía razón. Desde aquel campamento Serena se encontraba enamorada de Ash y tras tantos años, por fin se reencontró con él, esta era su segunda oportunidad de decírselo.

— Yo…simplemente no puedo — le respondió la chica a Bonnie. Su voz sonaba muy decaída mientras que estaba cabizbaja — Si él no siente lo mismo, nuestra amistad desaparecerá…no aguantaría ver eso — la Peli-Miel caminó hasta su bolso, comenzó a buscar en su interior para luego regresar a donde Bonnie y entregarle una pequeña tarjeta en sus manos, la tarjeta tenía grabado un número seguido de una firma bastante extraña y peculiar para los ojos de la niña — Es de Palermo. Ella se ofreció a entrenarme para mejorar mis presentaciones. Al principio negué la oferta ya que con esfuerzo le había logrado ganar a Aria. Pero ahora que el viaje terminó no sé si ir con ella o comenzar con los concursos Pokémon en Hoenn. — Serena suspiró con una gran pesadez, actualmente su cabeza se encontraba confusa por lo de Palermo y sobre decirle o no a Ash.

— No sabía eso — la voz de Bonnie sonó algo apenada mientras le devolvía la tarjeta a su dueña — Yo no me interpondré en tus sueños Serena, tienes todo mi apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomes — la rubia comenzó a animar a una deprimida Serena. La Peli-Miel sonrió, colocó su mano en la cabeza de la niña y comenzó a frotar suavemente sus cabellos a la vez que le agradeció por sus palabras.

* * *

Ash y Clemont se encontraban bastantes sorprendidos una vez que entraron en la "cafetería" Las cosas eran bastante distintas a como recordaban el lugar, primero, en el fondo de todo habían cuatro grandes cornetas, estas estaban divididas en dos parejas mientras que en el medio de estas se encontraba un gran equipo de DJ al igual que un chico controlándolo. Para hacer más confusas las cosas, todo eso estaba montado en lo que parecía una tarima. La iluminación del lugar era bastante escasa, apenas si algunas luces lograban alumbrar el camino.

El amable vendedor de la barra no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba una de esas típicas chicas "Punk" que se encontraban en la región, aparentemente ella era la encargada en la noche. El lugar no estaba tan lleno, la mayoría de las personas en la ciudad solo querían descansar luego de lo ocurrido con el Equipo Flare y los acontecimientos de La Liga.

Los chicos se acercaron a la barra para después sentarse en las sillas de ahí. Al ver la tabla con las bebidas y los precios, notaron que solo servían bebidas alcohólicas. Ninguno de los dos era conocido por ingerir aquello, Ash apenas si ha probado el alcohol y Clemont menos que se había acercado a él.

— Lo siento pero si son menores no puedo…— La chica paró de hablar al ver a Ash, ella había visto al azabache en La Liga y además él indirectamente la había salvado del desastre de la ciudad Lumiose. A simple vista ambos parecen y son menores por ella no tenía más opción de correrlos de ahí, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión.

— Ya que. Debemos irnos Clemont — El azabache se levantó de la silla a la vez que su amigo rubio le iba seguir para ir a la torre. Pero, la chica volvió a llamar la atención de ambos.

— Creo que el campeón merece un mejor trato aquí — declaró la "Punk" mientras ambos volvían a sentarse — Solo por esta vez ignoraré que ambos son menores, así que sean libres de pedir lo que sea de la barra — así mismo la chica señaló la tabla.

Ambos no eran expertos en bebidas alcohólicas, no tenían ni la menor idea de qué escoger. El valiente en abrir la boca fue el campeón, él le pidió a la chica lo primero que alcanzó a leer. Clemont no se quedó atrás y pidió lo mismo que su amigo. Con la orden ya pedida, la chica comenzó a preparar la bebida, primero buscó la botella en el gran estante en su espalda para después agarrar dos grandes copas, echarles hielo y por último echar el trago ahí. Clemont y Ash vieron que le echó algo más a la bebida, supusieron que era el acompañamiento hasta que probaron la bebida.

Para el azabache fue demasiado fuerte, con el primer trago su cerebro le decía que parara, pero su garganta y estómago pedían a gritos más de eso. A Clemont le sentó muy bien la bebida, de hecho algo en él cambió, sus pupilas comenzaron a obtener un brillo que solo salía cuando hablaba de ciencia.

Tras un tiempo, el campeón había terminado su bebida, puede que ahora le haya agarrado cierto gusto a la cosa. Cuando observó a Clemont notó que él llevaba dos bebidas encima en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que había pasado. La cosa no estaba teniendo nada de sentido para Ash, primero Clemont no era así, de hecho él creía que cuando llegara a la mitad de su bebida el científico le reprendería por tomar. Segundo, ¿cómo es posible que Clemont lleve más tragos que Ash? Normalmente cuando se trata de comida u bebidas, el azabache ganaba ya que su apetito era el doble que el rubio.

— Oye… ¿estás bien? — le preguntó algo preocupado Ash a su amigo líder de gimnasio.

— ¡De maravilla! — Exclamó bastante contento para luego levantarse e ir a la pista de baile del lugar junto a las personas que estaban en ese momento.

— ¿Qué le pusiste a la bebida de Clemont? — Con algo de furia en su tono, el azabache le preguntó a la chica de la barra.

— La verdad no lo sé — la respuesta fue clara y seca por parte de ella — Creí que la había puesto en tu bebida — declaró con una sonrisa observando de pies a cabeza al azabache. Ante eso él se levantó del asiento y comenzó a retirarse poco a poco mientras formaba con ambos dedos índices una cruz como si estuviera echando fuera al demonio.

Ash se dirigió a donde Clemont había ido, pero las personas del lugar le impedían el lugar. Con tan solo tratar de meter cuerpo y pasar era rechazado como Subaru a Emilia.

"Solo hay una manera de pasar" El campeón ya había ideado un plan sin fallas que llamaría la atención de todos y lograría pasar — ¡Kirito es el mejor espadachín! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas el azabache llamando la total atención de todos.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, la mayoría lo miraba con una cara de desprecio y asco. Todos comenzaron a murmurar mientras lo señalaban, para Ash eso se había vuelto un momento bastante incomodo.

— Su nivel de arena es más de nueve mil — dijo un chico señalando a Ash.

— Este chico no tiene respetos por los grandes. No insultes a Berserk en este lugar — La chica del fondo comenzó a hablar mientras se acercaba más a Ash — Incluso Ichigo es mejor. — Sentenció para luego darle un empujón.

Las personas del lugar se amotinaron sobre Ash, entre tantos empujones e insultos, lograron sacar la gran tormenta de arena que se había formado en el lugar. Tras eso el azabache fue expulsado de ahí prohibiéndole la entrada en cualquier momento u circunstancia al lugar.

"La cosa no esta tan mal, solo perdiste a tu amigo, te prohibieron la entrada a tu café favorito y ahora todos creen que soy un posser…maldi-tasea" (5) pensó Ash al ver la entrada del café cerrarse. "Solo debo traer a Clemont antes de que…" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su holomisor. Al contestarlo, un gran escalofrío bajó por su cuerpo.

— ¡Ash! — Esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lado, la misma voz que hacía que él se estremeciera cuando cometía un gran error pero a la vez la misma que lo encantaba tanto. Serena era la que estaba llamando al campeón — ¿Dónde están tú y Clemont? Ya pasan de las diez y ustedes no han vuelto — de nuevo el miedo volvió a invadir al pobre azabache, él sabía que si le contaba la verdad algo iba a explotar por la ciudad. La cosa no estaba tan mal hasta que Bonnie también salió en el holomisor.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermanito? — preguntó la niña.

— Bueno pues él…él esta…oh por Arceus, un Rayquaza shiny…tengo que ir a capturarlo así que nos vemos — inventó esa "fantástica" escusa para luego colgar la llamada.

Él comenzó a tocar con fuerza la puerta principal esperando a ver si alguien le abría la puerta. Con el paso de los minutos no sucedió nada, así que el campeón se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a probar con la puerta de atrás.

Al llegar notó que también estaba cerrada, pero, al voltear hacía los contenedores de basura, se encontró con a Clemont dentro de uno. Ash corrió a ayudarlo, él aun estaba inconsciente pero respiraba.

"Esto es malo, será mejor que lo saque de aquí" Ash tomó a su amigo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo para salir de ahí, después trataría de despertarlo y llevarlo a la Torre.

* * *

 **Sé que es un poco tarde pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Aquí aclaré el por qué Ash tenía un Mega-Aro. Me hubiera gustado haber cambiado la parte de Ash y Clemont en el "Bar" pero esa era la primera idea original que tuve hace más de un año y no la cambié pero si le di un poco de más sentido a la cosa y expliqué más que antes.**

 **Aquí vienen las aclaraciones papuh:**

 **(1) Este Fic lo escribí muchísimo antes del final de XYZ por lo que no sabía acerca del Equipo Flare y su plan. Decidí no escribirlo ya que me tomaría mucho así que coloqué que los acontecimientos de su plan fueron antes de La Liga como en los juegos originales.**

 **(2) El Salar de Uyuni es el mayor desierto de sal continuo y alto** **del mundo situado en Bolivia.**

 **(3) No sé si Ash lleva billetera, aunque jamas lo he visto utilizar una ya que parece que todo en el mundo Pokémon es gratis.**

 **(4) Los hábitos de comida de Serena no son así en el original obviamente. La idea la saqué de Hinata ya que ella en la mayoría de los Omakes de Naruto que se trataba de comida le doblaba la ración a Naruto.**

 **(5) Cuando digo "posser" me refiero a ese que solo es "otaku" (digo "otaku" porque no me gusta ese termino, siento que si te gusta el anime te gusta y ya, no por eso te la darás de único y diferente y tal) Por moda, se crea experto en la materia cuando no ha visto más de cinco animes, no respetan los gustos de los demás y solo han visto los animes modas como "Tokyo Ghoul, SAO o Mirai Nikki" Si te gusta el anime esta bien pero no por eso volverás mierda los gustos de resto solo porque se siente "unico/a) siento que me va a caer una tormenta de arena :'v A mí me gusta el anime y todo lo relacionado con Japón, pero no ando por ahí diciéndole al resto que vean los animes que yo veo y que sus gustos son unas mierdas. Por eso la comunidad "Otaku" se ha vuelto tan toxica en estos últimos tiempos.**

 **Supongo que es todo.**

 **A cuidarse**


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: La cita perfecta

Era un nuevo amanecer en Kalos y nuestros héroes estaban listos para la aventura a no ser…..

Serena: oye Bonnie ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Bonnie: claro. ¿Dime que pasa Serena?

Serena: ¿si tuvieras que decirle a un chico que lo amas como se lo dirías?

Bonnie: muy fácil. Lo invitaría a una cita y ahí se lo diría

Serena: interesante…

Bonnie: ¿le vas a pedir una cita Ash?

Serena: bueno yo..-Serena estaba mas que roja y nerviosa cuando Bonnie le hizo esa pregunta

Bonnie: sabía que algún día tendrías las clítoris para decírselo. Espero que ustedes dos tengan una bonita relación-Bonnie estaba más que emocionada con la pregunta de Serena

Serena: está decidido, le pediré una cita a Ash.

Por el lado de los chicos.

Ash: oye Clemont, tengo un problema

Clemont: ¿solo uno?

Ash: marico esto es enserio

Clemont: bueno está bien dime ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Ash: bueno. Cuando estoy con Serena siento que algo me late en el pecho y no se que carajo es

Clemont: bueno, para empezar lo que te late es el corazón pajuo y segundo si el corazón se te acelera y es solo con Serena eso quiere decir que estas enamorado de ella- Clemont con sus manos estaba haciendo un beautifly

Ash: yo, enamorado…suena increíble pero es cierto…creo que…me gusta Serena…me gusta Serena…ME GUSTA SERENA- Ash grito a todo pulmón esa frase menos mal que la pelimiel no lo escucho XD

Clemont: ya weon no grites

Ash: perdón…

Clemont: si tanto te gusta invítala a una cita, creo que hay un restaurante muy elegante cerca

Por otro lado

Bonnie: sabes, por aquí hay un restaurante elegante podrías decirle que vallan ahí

Por otro lado

Ash: tienes razón le pediré una cita

Por otro lado XD

Serena: le pediré a Ash una cita

Pasó una hora y después de que los dos practicaran como pedirse la cita estaban listos

Serena: ASH.

Ash: SERENA.

Serena: tengo algo que pedirte

Ash: yo también

Serena: tu primero

Ash: no, dilo tu primero

Serena: digámoslo los dos juntos

Ash: ok, a las de 3..2…1…

Ash y Serena: ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo?

Ash: emm…pues claro- el mostaza estaba sonrojado por la pregunta de Serena y sorprendido a la vez

Serena: claro…¿porque no?- Serena estaba igual que Ash

Ash y Serena: la cita será en el restaurante las colas del ninetales (menudo nombre XD)

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que…

Ash: me iré a vestir ¿te veo a las 7?

Serena: Claro…te veo luego XD

Llego la hora de la cita, ¿Cómo coño manejara esto Ash? Pues sépanlo en el próximo capítulo.

No mentira XD lo sabremos ahorita

Ash: ¿Serena estas lista?

Ash se encontraba tocando la puerta de su cuarto con un traje elegante (imagínense la ropa del episodio 12 de pokemon XYZ)

Serena: ya voy

Serena al igual que Ash se encontraba muy elegante (vuelvo a decir la ropa del episodio 12 XD)

Ash: Serena…estas…Hermosa- Ash casi que botaba baba por ella

Serena: tu..igual estas muy guapo…-Serena estaba roja por las palabras de Ash.

Ash: bueno mi dama, vallamos a el restaurante- Ash le extendia el brazo a Serena

Una vez en el restaurante se sentaron en la mesa que reservaron (reservaron la misma mesa XD)

Pidieron su comida y estaban teniendo una conversación normal hasta que…

Ash: Serena, tengo una pregunta para ti- Ash estaba más que rojo

Serena: dime que pasa Ash- Serena soñaba con este momento pero…

Ash: ¿as comprao leche?- "mierda porque le dije eso"

Serena: emmm…no- Serena estaba decepcionada no sabia si meterle un coñazo al azabache o llorar "nawebona e cagon"

Serena: emmm…voy al baño ya vengo

Ash: ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Ahora pensara que no gusto de ella o que soy marico

Ash: maldita timidez que me impide decir lo que siento tengo un nudo que me ata por dentro me miro al espejo y solo veo un cobarde sin agallas para decirle a la cara que la quiera por momento- Ash estaba que lloraba por lo que hizo pero…

Ash: tengo que ser fuerte y volver a empezar

30 minutos después

Ash: Serena se ha tardado mucho iré a ver si no le paso nada

Cuando Ash se levantó a buscarla una de las meseras le dijo…

Mesera: oye chico, ¿buscas a una chica de pelo corto miel?

Ash: pues si pero ¿Cómo sabe que es ella?

Serena: ella pidió la cuenta pago y se fue

Ash: "mierda, tengo que buscarla". Gracias por el dato

El mostaza salió corriendo en busca de su amada hasta que por fin la encontró sentada en una banca en el parque (típico XD)

Ash: Serena, ¿Qué coño haces aquí tu sola?

Serena: sabes por un momento creí que este sería nuestro momento y que no la cagarias- Serena estaba triste por lo que paso en el restaurante

Ash: lo entiendo pero…quiero empezar de nuevo.

Serena: ¿Qué?

Ash: sabes tú…me gustas mucho

Serena: Ash…-Serena no lo podía creer, Ash ketchum el campeón mas despistado le dijo lo que ella más anhelaba en este mundo

Serena: tú…también me gustas mucho

Ash: "me dijo que si"

Ash: Bueno yo…

Ash no pudo terminar porque Serena lo beso apasionadamente (a si me dicen todas XD)

Ash: sabes tengo un regalo para ti

El azabache saco de su saco una botella de vino (alcohólico de mierda XD)

Los dos estuvieron tomando. Se acabaron 3 botellas y podrán imaginarse el efecto XD

Ash: y desde cuando te empecé a parecer chistoso

Serena: desde que…

FLASHBACK

Era el primer concurso de Serena

Presentador: bueno mi bello publico es hora de…

No pudo terminar porque alguien grito desde la tribuna

Ash: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

El azabache le había gritado gay al presentador todos estaban en shock menos Serena que se estaba cagando de la riza

Presentador: "me las vas a pagar mostaza de mierda"

(seamos sinceros el presentador tiene cara de comérselas de 3 en 3 XD)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ash: mierda, no tenia idea jajajaja

Serena: oye Ash, ya hay que volver al centro pokemon nuestros amigos deben de estar preocupados

Ash: esta bien

Ash y Serena se fueron agarrados de las manos hasta llegar al centro pokemon

Clemont: valla, por fin vuelven

Bonnie: si, ¿cómo les fue en su cita?

Ash y Serena pasaron olímpicamente de los hermanos y se fueron directo a dormir

Clemont: hijos de puta como se atreven a ignorarme, me las van a pagar

Bonnie: que groseros

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, a cuidarse


	4. Capitulo 4

antes de comenzar quiero decir que al final del fic dejo unas aclaraciones XD bueno espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 4: El adiós y el regreso a casa

Ash: bueno amigo creo que es hora de irnos —el azabache hablaba con su fiel pikachu

Pikachu le regalaba una sonrisa en señal de que estaba listo

Clemont: Ash, te vamos a extrañar mucho

Bonnie: yo también Ash, cuida mucho a tus pokemones y acuérdate de nosotros

Ash: chicos, me van a hacer llorar, pero ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo a kanto?

Clemont: lo siento Ash pero tengo que cuidar el gimnasio

Bonnie: y yo evitar que mi hermano se muera de hambre o que todo el gimnasio explote

Ash: está bien, nos veremos pronto amigos- el azabache le daba un abrazo al nerd

Los hermanos tomaron otro camino y Ash y Serena quedaron solos (típico)

Serena: entonces…Ash creo que aquí nos separamos- la pelimiel estaba triste porque su amado con el que compartio una cita y un beso se iba para la mierda

Ash: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Serena: ¿Qué?

Ash: Serena, estas últimas semanas contigo me han hecho darme cuenta de que te amo y no duraría un día sin ti, y aparte, ya compartimos una cita, una pea y un beso

Serena: Ash…..

Ash: quiero que vengas a kanto conmigo ¿quieres darme el honor de venir conmigo?

Serena:….

La pelimiel se quedó en silencio algo que puso nervioso a Ash

Ash: "Mierda quizás ella no quiere irse y yo la acabo de cagar (como siempre)"

Serena: claro que ire contigo, que sería de mí sin ti- lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos

Ash: está decidido, nos iremos a kanto

Despues de 3 horas de sexo…..digo vuelo llegaron a Kanto

Ash: pikachu, por fin estamos en casa

Serena: así que esto es ciudad verde, es muy bonita

Ash: vamos, aún falta para llegar a pueblo paleta- Ash le extendió su mano a Serena para que asi fueran en todo el camino

Serena: emmm…claro- la pelimiel estaba roja por lo que hizo Ash

Después de un tiempo caminando y de anécdotas llegaron a Pueblo Paleta

Ash: sabes se siente raro llegar aquí otra vez pero, esta vez es distinto

Serena: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ash: porque esta vez gane la liga y no llego como el pierde ligas y el friendzonero máximo aunque lo último no se qué carajos significa

Serena: (facepalm)

Después de eso llegaron a la casa de Ash

Delia: Hijo por fin estas devuelta y veo que trajiste a tu novia

Ash: pero…¿cómo supiste?

Delia: unos fotógrafos les tomaron una foto agarrados de las manos y besándose y lo pasaron por televisión nacional

Ash: "quería que fuera una sorpresa, hijos de p…"

Delia: y bueno- Delia empuja a Ash y se acerca a Serena- ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita?

Serena: soy Serena

Delia: creo que he escuchado ese nombre

Serena: pues sí, yo estuve en el campamento del profesor oak hace años

Delia: claro, eras tú, tú eras la niña del sombrero de paja (en mi país paja significa otra cosa)

Delia: Ash me contaba mucho de ti cuando te conoció

Ash: ok mamá suficiente- el mostaza estaba más rojo que culo de mono

Ash: voy a ver al profesor oak mamá ya vengo. Serena si quieres me acompañas

Serena: no, yo me quedare aquí y ayudare con los quehaceres a tu mamá, ven con arceus- la pelimiel le daba un beso a Ash mientras se largaba

Ash llego al laboratorio

Ash: profesor ¿está por aquí?

Oak: muchacho, hasta que apareces

Ash: Profesor es bueno verlo y como ah…..

Oak empezó a abrazar a Ash como si quisiera consolarlo

Oak: ligas vienen y ligas se van Ash, espero que no estés triste por tu desempeño en la liga de kalos y que aun sigas en la friendzone

Ash: pero profesor- zafándose del abrazo- esta vez gane la liga de kalos ¿no me vio por tv?

Oak: lo siento chico, con tanto trabajo no me dio tiempo

Ash: T.T

Oak: felicidades, lo único malo es que sigues en la friendzone

Ash: de hecho, tengo pareja y ella estuvo en el campamento

Oak: mierda, me perdí de mucho

De repente llega un mensaje el teléfono del profesor

Oak: mira es una foto tuya con esa chica pelimiel dándose un beso

Ash: ¿Quién te la envió?

Oak: Gary

Ash: "ese maldito"

Oak: claro, ya me acuerdo, ella es Serena y ella era la del sombrero de paja (enserio "paja" suena muy mal XD)

Ash: bueno, ahora que ya sabe voy a visitar a mis pokemones y a dejar los nuevos

Después de una hora, Ash salía del laboratorio

¿?: ASSSSSSHH- una voz gritaba su nombre

Ash: ¿pero que caraj…..

BOMB

Algo choco contra el pierde ligas

Ash: marico tas loco, mira por donde pasas. ¿ehh? ¿Pero qué coño? ¿Eres tu brock?

Brock: Marico, por fin te encuentro. Estuve corriendo desde cuidad plateada para poder hablarte- brock estaba cansado y sudado por la carrera que hizo desde su ciudad

Ash: ¿de que quieres hablar?

Brock: T.T

Ash: ¿Por qué lloras weon?

Brock empezó a abrazar al azabache como si no hubiese un mañana y le decía:

Brock: mi amigo, por fin creciste, ganaste la liga y lo mejor es que…TIENES NOVIA

Ash: ok…Brock calmate y suéltame ok

Brock dejo de abrazar a Ash y tuvieron una conversación normal

Brock: yo todavía sigo con los consejos de mi tía panchita y sigo sin novia

Ash: bueno, yo tuve suerte en encontrar a Serena y…

¿?: ASH KETCHUM ¿DONDE ESTAS MALDITO NIGGA?

Ash: mierda…

¿Quién será la persona que le grita al mostaza y que chorizo querrá de el léanlo en el próximo capitulo de este raro fic

Aclaraciones: subiré un capitulo por día hasta que se me valla la inspiración y después subiré uno por semana

Hola...

aquí el Diego del futuro. voy a dejar este capitulo como si fuera un guion porque ya lo tenia hecho y me daba una pereza que no juega carrito XD

este capitulo estaba planeado para mañana pero como tengo pruebas y tengo que estudiar pues bueno XD

Gracias por sus comentarios voy a hacer todo lo posible para mejorar, gracias por tenerme paciencia y eso es todo a cuidarse

#relleno


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

La Mansión Del Campeón

—ASH KETCHUM, ¿DONDE ESTAS MALDITO NIGGA? —una voz amenazante se escuchó de lejos

—Mierda—el azabache estaba más aterrado que un Goomy en el desierto

— ¿pero qué chorizos? —el chino negro estaba más confundido que Folagor03

De pronto una persona salió de la nada con la ira de un tauros en época de apareamiento. En ese momento la persona desconocida derrumbo a Ash con una tacleada más fuerte que el odio

— ¿pero qué demonios te pasa? — el mostaza estaba en el suelo con aquella silueta que poco a poco empezó a tener forma

— ¿misty? —Brock y el azabache lo dijeron al unísono al ver a su ex compañera encima de él y después de taclearlo

—Ash Ketchum, ¿cómo te atreves a traicionarme de ese modo? — le decía Misty con una mirada de: quiero pero no quiero matarte y no sé si llorar o correr

— ¿pero de que cojones estás hablando? — el azabache estaba más confundido que yo en la prueba de física

—no te hagas el idiota, me traicionaste con otra chica. Creí que teníamos algo especial—la líder de gimnasio estaba triste porque el amor de su vida salía con otra chica (como mi ex novia XD)

— Misty, fuiste una de mis mejores amigas pero mi corazón esta con Serena y yo jamás me iría de su lado—dijo Ash con una madurez increíble (madurar es para frutas)

—"eso quiere decir que si Serena se va yo podre tomar su lugar" —pensó Misty mientras tenía una mirada maligna y profunda

—emmmm Misty, ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? me estas asustando—dijo Brock que al parecer se estaba cagando de miedo

—no, no me pasa nada, bueno, espero que sean felices tú y Serena adiós—dijo Misty para luego salir corriendo

Ash y Brock no lo podían creer, su amiga aparece taclea a Ash y se va al chorizo

—sabes creo que me iré al hotel en donde me hospedo nos vemos mañana—dijo Brock aún es shock por lo que paso

—yo volveré a casa, seguro que Serena me esta esperando—decía el azabache con una sonrisa más grande que la de Jeff

Al momento en que Ash regreso la primera persona que lo esperaba era Serena, que al verlo le dio un beso más grande que yo

— ¿ya llegaste? —pregunto Serena

—no, no eh llegado sigo donde el profesor—respondió el mostaza con un tono sarcástico

—No es gracioso—le respondió Serena haciendo pucheros

—Odio que hagas esas caras—le dijo Ash

—Y yo odio que me respondas así—le dijo Serena con un tono serio

—Bueno…olvidemos eso y vallamos a dormir que ya es tarde—le contesto el pierde ligas dándole un beso apasionante

Ya en la noche todos dormían excepto una persona que observaba la ventana del cuarto de Ash en un árbol

—Ash ketchum vas a ser mío cueste lo que cueste—decía la misteriosa persona

Al día siguiente

—Ash, despierta dormilón que ya es de día los pidgey cantan—decía Serena mientras movía a Ash para despertarlo

—Buenos días Serena—el mostaza se despertaba y le daba un beso a Serena en los labios

—te espero abajo el desayuno está listo— le dijo Serena mientras bajaba

Una vez abajo se sentaron a desayunar pero antes que pudieran disfrutar alguien toco la puerta

—ya voy—decía Serena y cuando abrió la puerta vio a 2 tipos con trajes negros (en plan hombres de negro)

—ASH ¿TU ACASO PEDISTE 2 NEGROS PARA DESAYUNAR?—grito Serena para llamar la atención de Ash

—queremos ver al campeón de Kalos—dijo uno de los hombres

—Aquí estoy—decía el azabache algo asustado por la repentina visita de esos tipos

— ¿Usted es Ash Ketchum? — preguntaron los hombres

—emmmm, pues si así me dicen—dijo el mostaza nervioso

—Queremos darte eso—dijo el otro hombre

—"que no me vallan a violar"—pensó el azabache mientras veía como sacaban algo de su saco

—La liga pokemon de kalos te da esto—el hombre saco un control de su mano

— ¿Qué coño es esto? —pregunto el pierde ligas mientras veía ese extraño control

—Solo ve a la ruta 1 y presiona el botón—dijo el otro hombre

Luego los dos se fueron sin decir nada, antes de eso, uno de los hombres de la liga le dio un condón a Ash y le dijo "úsalo bien"

Ash le explico la historia y Serena y después de eso se fue al laboratorio de Oak para buscar a algunos de sus pokemones e ir a la ruta 1

— ¿está por aquí profesor? — el azabache buscaba a Oak pero se consiguió a otras personas

— Ash, veo que por fin ganaste algo—le dijo una persona que salía de las sombras

— ¿Gary? ¿Qué coño haces aquí? —le pregunto el mostaza mientras que se daban la mano

— vine de visita. Mi abuelo no está pero yo puedo darte tus pokemones escógelos—dijo Gary

Después de un tiempo

—Casi se me olvida, unas personas preguntaron por ti, están en la sala— dijo Gary llevando al mostaza a donde estaban aquellas personas

Cuando llegaron Ash tuvo otra sorpresa resulta que aquellas personas no eran nada más di nada menos que Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina

Después de un rato

—Oye Clemont, yo entiendo que tú y tu hermana estén aquí pero ¿Qué coño hace Korrina aquí? — pregunto el mostaza mientras seguían sentados

—Bueno…Korrina es mi novia—dijo Clemont

Ash estaba en shock por las palabras del nerd

—Mierda…esa no la vi venir—dijo Ash aun en shock

Korrina y Bonnie jugaban con los pokemones de Ash hasta que todos disidieron ir a la ruta 1, primero pasaron por Serena y al llegar allá

— Muy bien amigos, el tipo rarito me dijo que tocara este botón—dijo Ash

Para la sorpresa de Ash de la nada una mansión se empezó a construir dejando a todos con cara de wata fack

Después de que se construyó todos entraron, era una sala inmensa con unas escaleras de mármol un televisor más grande que el coño, una piscina, un campo de batallas y muchas habitaciones

—esta parece la casa de un traficante—comento Serena

— ¿Este fue tu premio de la liga? — dijo Korrina

—Hasta yo estoy sorprendido—dijo Ash

— ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene? —pregunto Bonnie

—Tiene 18 habitaciones— dijo un hombre con traje y corbata

Todos se asustaron al ver a ese viejito, Serena se asustó tanto que se colgó de Ash

— ¿Quién chorizos eres tú? —pregunto el nerd aun asustado

—perdón por asustarlos mi nombre es Roberto

—El que te dejo el culo abierto—dijo Ash

—Turn down for what—todos se volvieron locos por el comentario de Ash

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a eso—dijo el mayordomo con una gota de sudor a lo anime

Después de un rato

—y este es el comedor—dijo Roberto, el comedor parecía un restaurante

—yo soy el chef José—decía otro tipo pero este vestía como un chef italiano

—El que te cogió y se fue— dijo Ash

— Turn down for what—gritaron todos

Y después de un rato recorrido cayo la noche

Y hasta aquí este raro pero buen fic.

Que les parece, les gusta mas esta forma o sigo escribiendo como empezó el fic.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y bueno como dicen por ahí más vale a Farfetch'd en mano que un Lugia volando

A cuidarse


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: El Peor Día Y La Pelea Épica

Nos encontramos en un nuevo amanecer en Kanto, bueno mejor dicho en la mansión del campeón

Ash y Serena estaban en la sala hablando acerca de su relación y otras cosas cuando llamo el mayordomo Rob (así se va llamar Roberto XD)

—Señor Ketchum, unos chicos quieren pasar y hablar con usted ¿los dejo? —pregunto el mayordomo

—Claro—dijo Ash dirigiéndose al mayordomo

Los que llamaban eran: Clemont, Gary, Bonnie, Brock y Korrina

Todos corrieron hasta la sala en donde se encontraban Ash y Serena

—emmmmm, ¿Hola? —dijo Serena un tanto nerviosa por el repentino comportamiento de sus amigos

— ¿Qué les pasa? "creo que ahora si se volvieron locos" —dijo y pensó Ash

Todos observaron a la pareja por un rato, para Ash fueron horas

— ¿Podemos quedarnos en tu mansión? —dijeron todos al unisono a lo que Ash hablo con Serena y dijeron que SI a sus amigos

—Si se van a quedar tendremos que repartir las habitaciones—dijo Serena en un tono serio

—El orden será: Clemont dormirá en la segunda habitación más grande con Korrina y Bonnie que es la número 2, Gary dormirá en la habitación 8 y Brock en la 6—dijo Ash, todos se pusieron de acuerdo con la decisión del azabache y fueron a sus habitaciones a desempacar

Después de un rato…

El timbre de la mansión suena, pero esta vez es el mostaza quien abre la puerta

— ¿Misty? ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? —dijo Ash sorprendido al ver a Misty

— ¿puedo pasar? —pregunto la líder de gimnasio a lo que Ash asintió y los dos entraron en la mansión

Los dos fueron a la cocina y pidieron unas cervezas para charlar

— quiero pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento del otro día—dijo Misty con tono serio

— ¿sabes? Yo te perdono pero, quiero saber ¿por qué me tacleaste ese día?

Misty se quedó en silencio hasta que decidió hablar (dahhhh)

—es que, sentí celos de que tuvieras una relación con otra chica y yo pues…reaccione así porque tú me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi—dijo Misty triste

—Misty, tú fuiste una buena amiga para mí pero, yo ame a Serena desde que la conocí en el campamento y eso es más especial para mí—dijo Ash serio

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, quiero disculparme y volver a empezar contigo pero como amigos ¿te parece? —dijo Misty, un poco más animada que antes y extendiéndole la mano al azabache

—Me parece perfecto—dijo el azabache chocando los puños con Misty

—Ash, tengo una última pregunta ¿puedo….—no pudo terminar Misty porque el azabache la interrumpió

—Claro que te puedes quedar en la mansión—dijo Ash

—bueno, yo te iba a preguntar si tenías un primo guapo pero gracias—dijo Misty con una gota de sudor al estilo anime

Después de un rato Misty se había vuelto la best friend de Serena y Korrina, aparentemente tenían muchas cosas en común

Todos estaban en la sala, las chicas tenían un grupo y los chicos otro

Del lado de los chicos:

—Yo tengo un Gyarados rojo que cuando se enoja provoca maremotos—dijo Ash a sus amigos

—Pues tengo un steelix que cuando se enoja provoca un terremoto—dijo Brock

—Pues yo tengo un Blastoise que cuando se enoja provoca Hidro pulsos —dijo Gary

—Yo solo tengo un pequeño Metapod pero que usa fortaleza y se endurece—dijo Clemont

(¿Qué coño están hablando? pues muy fácil, de Pokemon XY claro, pervertidos)

Del lado de las chicas:

—El otro día hice unos Pokelitos para mi última exhibición pokemon y el malvado de Ash se los comió en una sentada—dijo Serena algo molesta

— ¿le caíste a coñazos? —dijeron las chicas excepto Bonnie

—pues, eso quería pero se veía tan tierno con la cara llena de chocolate—dijo Serena muy sonrojada

—CUTEEEEE—Dijeron las chicas mientras que Serena estaba más roja que antes

Por el lado de los chicos:

— ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —le dijo Gary a Ash

—Pues claro—dijo Ash

— ¿tú tienes fotos de Serena desnuda? —pregunto Gary

—emmmmm, no—dijo el mostaza nervioso y sonrojado

— ¿te paso alguna? —dijo Gary

Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, te la metieron weon—gritaron todos los chicos

— ¿saben qué? Voy a visitar a mi madre en pueblo paleta—dijo Ash, avergonzado de las palabras de Gary

— ¿para donde se fue Ash? —pregunto Serena algo preocupada por el azabache

—Fue a ver a su madre en pueblo paleta—dijo el chino negro

Mientras tanto con Ash

— "sigo en la ruta 1, debo apresurarme" —pensó Ash

El mostaza estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que choco con una chica

La chica desconocida cayó en un charco de lodo, para cuando Ash la ayudo a levantarse esta estaba más arrecha que mi madre cuando le entregan mis calificaciones

—TU…ahora por tus mariconadas te caerá una maldición, tendrás el peor día de tu vida—dijo la extraña chica, sacando un alakazam de su pokebola

Después de que la loca le echara la maldición, el mostaza corrió hasta pueblo paleta y se encontró una sorpresa

— ¿Por qué carajos la casa de mi mamá tiene todas las luces apagadas? —pregunto Ash, para cuando entro se encontró una muy buena sorpresa, el profesor Oak estaba encima de la madre del azabache, mientras que ella tenía una cara de mételo ya papi. El azabache indignado salió de la casa y corrió hasta la mansión. Ya adentro sus amigos lo veian con cara de: ¿Qué te paso weon?

—Ash, te tengo malas noticias—dijo Clemont

—El F.C Shalour perdi contra el athletic Club De Coumarine por la súper copa de Kalos—dijo Gary

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—grito el azabache (eso hasta mí me dolió)

—Oye Ash, y si mejor tenemos una batalla pokemon—dijo Clemont

—Me parece perfecto—dijo Ash levantándose del piso con rumbo al campo de batalla

En el campo de batalla

—Sera una batalla de uno contra uno—dijo el mayordomo, el resto estaba en las gradas viendo la batalla

—Chespin yo te elijo—dijo Clemont sacando a su pokemon

—Charizard yo te elijo—dijo el azabache sacando a su casi fiel compañero

—COMIENZEN—grito Roberto

—Charizard, usa lanzallamas—grito el mostaza

El ataque de Charizard le dio a todo el campo menos a Chespin que estaba de pie sin un rasguño

—Chespin usa latigo cepa—grito Clemont

El ataque le dio directo a Charizard dejándolo fuera de combate

—Charizard no puede continuar, el ganador es Clemont—dijo Roberto

Todos incluyendo a Clemont estaban en shock

—No me lo puedo creer, un Chespin derroto a un Charizard campeón—dijo Gary

—Y pensar que Ash es el campeón de todo Kalos—dijo Brock

—Se lo violaron—dijo Misty

—ESE ES MI CLEMONT—dijo Korrina levantada de la grada gritando a todo pulmón

—ESE ES MI HERMANO MOSTRANDO QUE PUEDE CON TODO—grito Bonnie

Serena estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, su campeón fue derrotado por un simple Chespin

Todos salieron del campo de batalla, Ash estaba deprimido y sentado en el mueble hasta que llego Serena

—Ash…no te vengas abajo por eso—le dijo Serena con un tono algo triste

— ¿sabes que me animaría? —dijo Ash

—Claro que se—dijo Serena, que estaba a punto de darle un beso pero…

—Tu boca huele a mierda—dijo Serena, separándose de Ash

— "este es mi peor día joder "—pensó Ash, que ese instante salió corriendo avergonzado fuera de la mansión

Ya afuera se encontró con un tipo de apariencia extraña

—oye chico, tu cara me suena ¿no eres el campeón de Kalos? —pregunto el joven

—emmmm pues si—dijo el azabache— ¿Quién eres tú?

—perdón, mi nombre es Maximiliano, pero todos me dicen Max

— ¿Qué quieres?

—quiero pelear contigo, saber tu fuerza ¿te parece? —dijo Max en tono serio

— "este es mi peor dia y no estoy seguro si combatir contra Max" —pensó el azabache— "a la mierda" LUCHEMOS—dijo el azabache

—está bien, pero si pierdes, yo me quedo con Serena—dijo Max con una sonrisa maligna

Los dos estaban en sus lugares, Max calentaba y Ash y Pikachu conversaban (así es, después de 3 capítulos pikachu regreso XD)

Pikachu estaba en frente de los pokemones de Ash que estaban uno al lado del otro en forma militar

(Traductor Pokemon)

— ¿vamos a luchar con todo? —dijo Pikachu

—Claro que si coronel prefiero morir antes que correr—dijeron al unísono los pokemones

—Eso creí—dijo Pikachu

La batalla iba a comenzar, era un 1 vs 1

—Steelix yo te elijo—dijo Max, sacando a la poderosa serpiente de hierro

—Greninja yo te elijo—dijo Ash, sacando a Greninja de su pokebola

—usa triturar—dijo Max

El ataque le dio directo a Greninja, pero este no se dio por vencido

—usa shuriken de agua—ordeno Ash

El ataque le dio a Steelix, pero este no fue lo suficiente fuerte

Los dos se mantuvieron fuertes pero…

—Steelix usa tumba de rocas para protegerte—dijo Max

Steelix uso las rocas como una barrera mientras que las otras caían sobre Greninja

—esquivalas y usa Pulso de Agua en la barrera—dijo Ash

El ataque no fue lo suficiente fuerte para romper la barrera de rocas

—AHORA—grito Max

Las rocas de rompieron y Steelix uso un poderoso Aliento De Dragón, que estuvo cargando todo ese tiempo

El ataque le dio directo a Greninja, dejándolo gravemente herido

—Vamos Greninja, tu puedes levantarte—dijo Ash, Greninja se pudo levantar

En ese momento Ash y Greninja se unieron sus lazos y se transformó en ese diferente Greninja

— ¿pero qué cojones? Es un fenómeno muy raro pero sea lo que sea lo derrotaremos—dijo Max

—Usa excavar—dijo Max

Steelix se escondió bajo la tierra, Ash y Greninja estaban calmados, para cuando salió de la tierra Greninja salto muy alto dándole un directo As Aéreo, el ataque dejo aturdido a Steelix a lo que Greninja ataco con unas Shurikens de agua

—Usa Tumba de Rocas—dijo Max ya algo preocupado por el estado de Steelix

Steelix se disponía a volver a hacer su técnica, Greninja esquivaba las rocas mientras que Steelix cargaba su Aliento De Dragón, cuando lo lanzo Greninja detuvo el ataque y se lo devolvió, el ataque le dio a Steelix y se hizo una nube de polvo, para cuando todo se disipo Greninja estaba sobre Steelix dándole con todo un As Aéreo en la cabeza y para terminarlo un poderoso Pulso De Agua

Steelix cayó derrotado, el azabache logro ganar esa batalla aun con su peor día

—Lo admito, eres demasiado fuerte, me encanto pelear contigo, espero que nos volvamos a ver—Max regreso a su Steelix y le dio la mano a Ash que se encontraba exhausto por la batalla

—Será mejor volver a casa, ya está atardeciendo—dijo Ash que se dirigía a la mansión

Cuando llego todos sus amigos le preguntaron porque venía tan sucio y con rasguños Serena lo vio y le dio un beso aunque oliera a mierda lo valía

Al caer la noche todos estaban en sus cuartos

Cuarto de Ash y Serena

—Así que fue eso lo que paso—dijo Serena después de que Ash le explicara todo lo que le paso

El mostaza le dijo que si con la cabeza

— ¿sabes que te mereces campeón? —le pregunto Serena (ya ustedes saben que paso XD)

Bueno, este fue el sexto capítulo espero que les guste

Me tarde en escribirlo pero aquí lo tienen

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo

Pronto subiré una nueva historia, será 100% amourshipping XD estén pendientes

A cuidarse


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7: Volverte a amar

Era un nuevo día en Kanto. Nuestro idiota pero favorito protagonista despertaba de sus sueños acompañado de una pelimiel

—Oye dormilona, despierta—decía Ash tratando de despertar a Serena

Serena despertaba lentamente mientras abría sus hermosos ojos azules

—Buenos días Ash—decía Serena. Esta le dio un beso a Ash y se levantó de la cama

Ella salio a darse un baño. Ash esperaba afuera

—Vamos Serena ¿te falta mucho? Llevas como 20 minutos—decía el mostaza que estaba muy impaciente por ir a cagar y a bañarse (típico)

—No me presiones—dijo Serena con un tono de voz para nada amable

El azabache indignado se acostó en la cama, prendió su celular y se puso a jugar Geometry dash 2.0

Después de 30 minutos

Serena por fin salió del baño

—Estuviste medio hora en el baño, arreglándote y sigues igual que cuando entraste—dijo Ash en un tono molesto (eso nunca se le dice a una chica)

—Perdona pero disculpa. Tú no sabes el tiempo que uso para arreglarme y verme bien para ti—dijo Serena alzando la voz

—Lo apreciare cuando German suba nuevo video—dijo Ash

—YA BASTA—dijo Serena. Sacando al azabache del cuarto y cerrándole la puerta en su cara

Cuando volteo todos sus amigos estaban escuchando su pelea

—Marico, eso no se le dice a una dama—dijo Clemont

— ¿te volviste loco? Eso es peor que ver al diablo—dijo Misty

—Ya la cagaste weon—dijo Brock

—Tú la vas a perder—empezaron a cantar sus amigos. Ash solo veía esa escena con cara de no mames.

—Mámense todos un huevo—dijo Ash. El mostaza salió al pasillo

Pasaron algunas horas después de la pelea entre el campeón de kalos y la reina de kalos

Todos los chicos estaban en el mueble viendo un partido de futbol

—GOOOOOL—gritaron Brock y Ash mientras que Gary y Clemont estaban callados

Serena se acercó en donde estaban los chicos

—Ash, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —decía la pelimiel

—Claro. Solo déjame…GOOOOL—volvió a gritar el azabache mientras bailaba junto con Brock en frente de Clemont y Gary

Serena tomo a Ash del brazo y lo llevo un poco alejado de los chicos

—yo…quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana—decía la pelimiel en un tono triste

— ¿sabes? Yo también lamento haberme molestado contigo. Fui un tonto—decía Ash. El azabache le dio un abrazo a Serena pero duro poco porque…

—GOOOOL—grito el azabache. Este soltó a Serena y ella cayó al piso

—Mierda. Perdón Serena—el campeón ayudo a Serena, pero esta se veía con cara de pocos amigos

—Empiezo a creer que tú no te tomas nuestra relación enserio—Dijo Serena algo molesta

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

— porque yo…

—GOO…—el azabache fue interrumpido por una bofetada de Serena

—Atrévete a volver a ignorarme y ya verás—dijo Serena con una mirada amenazante

—pero yo…

—Si quieres hablar veme en el bar a las 2pm y si no llegas entenderé que no quieres nada conmigo—dijo Serena. La pelimiel derramo unas lágrimas antes de irse y esto no paso por alto para Ash

El mostaza se sentó en el mueble junto con Gary y Clemont. ¿En dónde estaba Brock? Pues…

—en su cara. El F.C Shalour le meti al Real Lumiose y en su casa papa—decía Brock. El chino negro estaba bailando en frente de sus amigos

—Maldita sea. Me las vas a pagar Brock—decía Gary

— .I. —Clemont solo hiso ese gesto en la cara de Brock

Ash estaba concentrado en las palabras que le dijo Serena y se preguntaba ¿Cómo la voy a recuperar?

El azabache entro al cuarto de Misty a pedirle algún consejo

—Y eso fue lo que paso—decía el azabache después de contarle la historia a Misty

—Ya veo…

—Dime ¿Qué carajos puedo hacer? —decía el pierde ligas

—bueno. Trata de ser más flexible con ella, solo tienes que tenerle paciencia y recuerda que las chicas siempre tienen la razón y tampoco nos gusta que nos presionen—dijo Misty

Después del consejo de Misty, Ash quería más respuestas y fue a preguntarle a Korrina

—tu solo tienes que darle tabla. La chicas queremos un chico que sea dominante y que nos dé cuando se le dé la gana y darnos placer hasta que se oculte el sol. Yo tengo a mi Clemont y él y yo siempre…—Korrina no pudo terminar porque el azabache la interrumpió

—Ok…suficiente por hoy—dijo Ash. Este salió aterrado del cuarto de Korrina, no se quería imaginar las cosas que hacían de noche

— "Mierda, no hay nadie que me pueda dar un consejo" —pensó el azabache. Estaba tan concentrado que choco con el mayordomo

— ¿tiene algún problema señor Ketchum? —pregunto el mayordomo algo preocupado por el comportamiento del campeón

— ¿a quién le pedirías un consejo de amor Rob? —le devolvió la pregunta al mayordomo con otra pregunta

—Pues muy fácil, A mi madre. Ellas lo saben todo—dijo Roberto

El mostaza le dio un abrazo a Rob y salió corriendo a la casa de su madre en pueblo paleta

— "aun no supero lo de mi mamá y el profesor Oak pero, por Serena yo iría hasta el fin del mundo" —Pensó el azabache

Ya en pueblo paleta

Ash estaba parado en frente de la puerta ¿entrar o no entrar?

—YOLO—dijo Ash entrando a la casa de su madre

Cuando entro todo estaba normal. Delia estaba tomándose un café en el mueble

Delia al ver a su hijo se levantó y fue hasta donde el

—Ash…tienes que perdonarme por lo de ayer, pero, hay algo que tienes que saber. Oak no es tu padre, quizás en unos meses sea tu padrastro…volviendo al caso, sé que lo que viste fue muy perturbador y lo peor es que al final llego Mr. Mime e hicimos un trio y…

— ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? ¿Consumieron drogas o que carajos? —pregunto Ash

—pero hijo yo…

—mamá, hablaremos de eso otro día pero ahora tengo que contarte algo—dijo Ash a su madre en un tono serio

Ash le contó la historia a su madre mientras bebían café

— ¿ya trataste de pedirle disculpas? —dijo Delia

—…—Ash tenía la mirada en el suelo

—Me lo imaginaba. Las mujeres quieren un hombre que sea honesto con ella pero sin exagerar. Se tú mismo, no finjas ser alguien mas. Si ella se enamoró de ti como eres solo tienes que seguir haciendo lo que mejor sabes

— ¿perder ligas? —pregunto el mostaza

—No. Busca otra vez

— ¿cagarla?

—No idiota. Hacerla feliz

Ash miro la hora. Iban a hacer las 2 pm. Él se tomó el café como si no hubiese un mañana y corrió hasta la mansión.

Ya adentro se dirigió al bar en donde vio a Serena en la barra

—Veo que si quisiste llegar—dijo Serena al ver a Ash

—Yo nunca me separaría de ti—dijo Ash. El trato de tomar su mano pero ella la retiro

—Esta mañana parecía que si—dijo Serena con un tono de voz triste

—Aunque me haya equivocado tienes que saber que nada de esto nunca ha sido intencionado. Que no supiera valorarlo es otra historia, otra historia que tortura mi memoria—dijo Ash con un tono serio y triste

Serena tomo su mano

— ¿cómo sabré si creerte?

—Pues así

Ash le dio un beso a Serena en los labios. Fue apasionante y duradero. Los dos tomaron aire para seguir besándose

—Voy a pedir una botella de ron ¿quieres? —pregunto la pelimiel

—no necesitamos alcohol para ser felices tu y yo—le dijo Ash. Este tomo a Serena por las cinturas y la atrajo hacia él. Estaban a punto de darse otro beso hasta que…

—Dame una botella de tu mejor vino. Quiero olvidar ese partido—dijo Gary

—Yo quiero una de ron—dijo Clemont

Después de un rato todos estaban reunidos en la mesa. Jugaban pictionary, tomaban chocolate caliente y reían. Parecían una familia perfecta, pero, alguien los vigilaba afuera de la mansión

—Disfruta de estos días de risa Ketchum. Pronto sabrás de mí y de mi fuerza—decía una sombra afuera de la mansión mientras los observaba

— ¿quiere que los ataque señor? —pregunto otro chico

—Tranquilo Max, todo a su debido tiempo

¿Quién será ese chico misterioso?

¿Por qué Max estaba con él?

Pues sépanlo en el próximo capítulo de Las desventuras de Ketchum

* * *

 **algunas cosas**

 **el otro día subí una nueva historia llamada "quiero ser visible" 100% amourshipping**

 **y de esa historia subiré un capitulo al día siguiente después de este XD**

 **y creo que mas nada XD**

 **a cuidarse**


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: Una Fiesta De Locos

El sol empezaba a asomar por la región de Kanto. Nuestros héroes estaban reunidos en la sala

—chicos, tengo una pregunta ¿A ustedes nunca les pica el culo y no saben cómo rascarse? —pregunto Gary

—Tú eres marico y lo demás es cuento—dijo Brock

—Pa k kieres sabes eso jaja saludos—dijo sarcásticamente Clemont

—Todo el tiempo—dijo Ash en un tono serio

— O.O —todas las chicas tenían esa cara al escuchar al mostaza

—Bueno…cambiando de tema. Ayer Bonnie apareció en mi cuarto y…—dijo Gary

FLASHBACK

Era de noche. Gary dormía en paz cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien entro a su cuarto.

El sintió que alguien o algo subió a su cama

— ¿Quién anda ahí? Tengo un Blastoise y no tengo miedo en usarlo—dijo Gary nervioso. Oak empezó a sentir como esa persona se subía más a la cama llegando a donde él estaba

— ¿Bonnie? —Dijo Gary al ver a la pequeña en su cama—"me pueden acusar por pedófilo"

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —pregunto Gary

—Lo que pasa es que no podía dormir y me acerque a la cama de mi hermano y vi a Korrina encima de él. Yo pensé que le estaba dando respiración boca a boca pero los dos estaban desnudos. Al final Korrina empezó a gritar pero no de dolor si no como de placer y…—decía Bonnie pero fue interrumpida por Gary

—Ok…ya entendí lo que paso. Si quieres quédate en mi cuarto y yo me voy a la sala ¿te parece?

—Gracias Gary—dijo Bonnie. Esta le dio un abrazo a Gary

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—Y eso fue lo que paso—termino de contar Gary

Todos estaban en Shock. Clemont y Korrina lo estaban más, su pequeña aventura secreta se convirtió en algo público y digno de chisme

—En mi defensa yo…—no pudo terminar de decir Clemont porque el timbre de la casa sonó

—Señor Ketchum, lo busca su madre—dijo Roberto

Cuando Ash llego a la puerta su mamá estaba con una pequeña niña agarrada de la mano

—Ash, necesito un favor tuyo—dijo Delia

— ¿Recuerdas a tu tía? —pregunto Delia

— ¿La puta o la loca?

—La loca—respondió Delia

—ah claro—dijo Ash

—Bueno, el caso es que quiero que cuides a su hija. Yo voy a salir y no puedo ¿me arias ese favor?

—Por mí no hay problema—dijo Ash con una sonrisa

—Perfecto. Aquí está su bolso y por favor cuida bien de ella

Ash entro a la mansión con su prima agarrados de las manos para que no se perdiera

—Roberto ¿puedes decirle a los demás que vengan a la sala? —le dijo Ash al mayordomo

Después de un rato todos estaban reunidos en la sala

—Quiero que conozcan a mi prima. Ella se quedara aquí hasta que mi mamá regrese. La cuidaremos entre todos—dijo el azabache

—Es tan linda. ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto Serena

—Me llamo Giovanna—dijo la pequeña

—Que nombre más bonito—dijo Misty

—Tranquila pequeña. Nosotras cuidaremos bien de ti—dijo Korrina

—Hola. Yo me llamo Bonnie ¿quieres jugar conmigo? —dijo Bonnie mientras le extendía la mano a Giovanna

Las dos infantes jugaban mientras que el resto estaban en la sala

—Muchachos, nos iremos a comprar unas cosas ya regresamos—dijo Misty

— ¿estas segura de que ellos solos no incendiaran la casa? —pregunto Korrina

—Tranquila. Solo míralos—dijo Serena

Los chicos estaban sentados en el mueble leyendo.

Ash leía el comic de Deadpool, Clemont leía "como superar el alcohol", Brock leía "50 sombras de Wismichu" y Gary leía "El libro Troll"

—Estarán bien—dijo Misty

Las chicas se fueron dejando solos a nuestros idiotas favoritos

—Bueno…nosotros vamos a la piscina ¿Quieres venir Ash? —dijo Brock

Ash negó. Tenía que cuidar a su prima. Este se quedó viendo la televisión

—Oye Ash ¿Podemos ver Televisión? —pregunto Giovanna junto a Bonnie

—Claro

Las dos se pusieron a ver Cartoon Pokenetwork, Pokelodeon etc.

Pasaron un par de horas y Ash se quedó dormido. Las chicas llegaron a la mansión. Serena fue a ver a Ash y lo encontró en el mueble

—Ash despierta—decía Serena mientras movía a al azabache

—Serena…tuve un sueño muy raro. Primero había un señor con un bigote muy extraño y una pizza con lentes después llego un joven con un gorro blanco, una mochila verde y pantalones azules y una espada y al final apareció una máquina de chicles que no paraba de gritarme ESTAS DESPEDIDO—decía Ash

—suficiente TV por hoy. Hablando de vinagre ¿Dónde están los otros? —dijo Serena

—creo que fueron a la piscina

Pasaron unas horas. Delia paso a buscar a Giovanna. La noche cayo pero nadie dormía de echo todos estaban en la cocina

—Mierda. Deje mi bolso en el centro Pokemon—dijo Korrina

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunto Bonnie

Las dos se fueron al centro Pokemon. Cuando llegaron a la mansión se encontraron una sorpresa. Las luces estaban apagadas, las luces de fiesta estaban encendidas, todos estaban bebiendo cerveza y la música estaba a millón

— ¿Qué carajos paso aquí? —pregunto Korrina

—Hasta que apareces. Te estás perdiendo de la mejor fiesta—dijo Ash. Este estaba borracho

—Mami hasta que apareciste. Chama tú si eres tapada, te fuiste y comenzó la mejor fiesta de todo el puto mundo—dijo Serena que estaba más borracha que todos

— ¿Dónde está Clemont? —volvió a preguntar Korrina

—Ese marico. Creo que está en su cuarto—respondió Ash

Korrina fue hasta su cuarto. Clemont estaba acostado en la cama terminando de leer su libro

— ¿Korrina? Creí que estabas en la fiesta—pregunto Clemont

— ¿Dónde está Bonnie? —volvió a preguntar el líder de gimnasio

—Al ver este desastre de fiesta la lleve a la casa de Delia. Ahora, ¿Qué carajos paso aquí?

—Bueno…todo empezó cuando te fuiste. En ese momento aparecieron Brock y Gary con una caja de cerveza. Todos empezaron a tomar hasta Serena. Luego fueron 2 cajas y al final se tomaron 6 cajas entre todos. Al rato trajeron Ron, Sevillana, Vodka etc. Yo para no volverme loco con el alcohol me encerré aquí

—Bueno. Lo que tenemos que hacer es…—Korinna fue interrumpida por Brock

—Melda papu. Yo voy a dejar esto por aquí para que se encienda la pasión—dijo Brock dejando una botella de Ron y un condón

Los dos salieron del cuarto. Ambos querían controlar a sus amigos pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Clemont venia caminando cuando Misty lo empujo y cayó en la puerta del cuarto de Ash y Serena. Para su mala suerte la puerta no tenía seguro y se abrió

—Discúlpenme yo solo…O.O—No pudo terminar de decir Clemont. Ash estaba en su cama dándole calor a Serena y esta gemía de placer. Clemont al ver esto Salió del cuarto traumado

—El rubio al salir pudo ver a Korrina con una botella de Vodka. Este se acercó a ella

—Si no puedes con ellos úneteles—dijo la líder de gimnasio mientras tomaba

— ¿sabes? Dame una maldita cerveza—dijo Clemont

30 minutos después

—FONDO FONDO FONDO FONDO —empezaron a gritar Gary, Misty, Brock y Korrina a Clemont.

Nuestros protagonistas siguieron tomando, bailando, cantando y disfrutando toda la noche

La fiesta había terminado.

Un joven inventor se estaba despertando. Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la mansión de hecho estaba en el césped arropado con una sábana. A su lado derecho estaba Korrina que aparentemente habían tenido relaciones. Cuando miro a su lade izquierdo noto a Misty que seguía durmiendo

—Mierda… ¿Qué carajos acabo de hacer?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo**

 **me tarde un poco en escribirlo. la razón de mi ausencia fueron los exámenes de física, química y electricidad.**

 **Pero bueno aquí estoy.**

 **espero que les guste este capitulo**

 **a cuidarse**


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9: La hemos cagado

Era un bonito amanecer en kanton pero esa serenidad se fue a la mierda porque un joven inventor estaba alterado

—"Ya la embarre carajo, mi madre siempre me advirtió sobre esto"—pensaba Clemont

—"Ósea yo entiendo que Korrina esté aquí pero Misty. Relaja el Metapod Clemont tal vez ella tenía un Spinarak en la ropa y se la quitó del susto y se desmayó del susto si…puede ser una opción"

La ropa de Clemont estaba al lado de la improvisada cama. El líder las tomo y se vistió

Cuando Clemont elevo su vista pudo ver a Ash en lo alto de un árbol durmiendo

Este no perdió la oportunidad y le lanzo una piedra a Ash

— ¿Pero qué carajo? MIERDAAA—Ash despertó del chinazo que le metió Clemont. El azabache perdió el equilibrio y se fue de boca. Este cayó estrepitosamente en el piso

— ¿TE PICA UNA BOLA MALDITO? Casi me mato—decía el mostaza molesto con su "amigo"

—Deja de quejarte. Tengo un problema—dijo Clemont

—Resulta que desperté aquí y lo peor es que desperté desnudo en una sábana con Korrina y…con Misty

—Mierda… ¿No recuerdas que paso ayer? —dijo Ash

—No tengo ni la más puta idea—dijo el rubio

—Bueno…me llevare a Korrina a su cuarto para que cuando despierte no vea a Misty y diga que soy un infiel

Cuando Clemont se fue con Korrina, Ash se puso a pensar en lo que paso ayer

Luego se puso a revisar sus bolsillos y vio que algo faltaba. Su celular

—Mi celular…lo perdí—empezó Ash. A eso yo le llamo el "donde carajo esta mi celu-dance"

—Creo que lo deje en la mansión

Cuando Ash entro en la mansión esta estaba desordenada. Botellas en el piso, comida, condones etc.

Clemont venia bajando las escaleras

—Marico, necesito que llames a mi celular. Creo que lo perdí

Clemont llamo al celular de Ash. El sonido venia de su cuarto. El mostaza no pudo abrir la manilla porque esta estaba trancada

— ¿Eres tu Serena? —pregunto Ash

—No entres Ash. Estoy…ocupada—dijo Serena con un tono nervioso

Pasaron unos 10 minutos

—Serena lleva rato. Tengo un truco para sacarla de hay

(Advertencia: a partir de este momento tienes que cantar como en frozen si no la vaina no tuviera sentida.)

— Serena…—Ash toco la puerta

— ¿Y si tenemos sexo? Ven vamos a follar. Ya no te puedo ver jamás Serena sal parece que no estas. Solíamos revolcarnos y ya no más no entiendo lo que paso. ¿Y si tenemos sexo? No tiene que ser muy intenso

—Déjame en paz Ash—dijo Serena

—Ya me voy…

20 minutos después

— ¿Y si tenemos sexo? En mi pene hay que pasear. Tu compañía hace falta aquí, con Sasha Grey nos podremos ambientar recapacita Sasha. Es algo aburrido y me pongo a ver Pornhub Porn, Porn, Porn

— ¿Y si dejas la ladilla? Ya no te soporto y te digo que te mames un huevo—dijo Serena molesta con el azabache

Ash salió deprimido de la mansión

—Mi pene pinta la montaña hoy. No hay semen que lamer. La soledad de un pene y la reina es Serena. Mi pene ruge y hay semen a mi alrededor una tempestad que de mi salió. Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, buen pene tu siempre debes ser. No has de abrir tu caparazón pues ya se abrió. Penetrar, Penetrar no puedo aguantar más. Penetrar, Penetrar un placer sin vuelta atrás. Qué más da si creen que está mal, no me importara. Gran orgia abra. El sexo es parte también de mí.

—Mirándolo a la distancia que me pequeño todos es. Pero cuando se me para le da mucho placer. Voy a probar que lejos llega sin limitar su potencial. Cuidado serena hay voy. Penetrar, Penetrar el pene me tocaras. Penetrar, Penetrar no me verán pajear.

—Penetrar, Penetrar. El sexo es parte también de…—Ash no pudo terminar porque alguien le lanzo una botella

—CÁLLATE MARICO TRISTE—grito Brock desde el techo de la mansión

— ¿Brock? ¿Dónde estás maldito nigga? —pregunto Ash pero este no tuvo respuestas

El mostaza se subió a un árbol y pudo ver a Brock en el techo de la mansión durmiendo

Ash subió y Brock estaba despertando

—EL HISTORIAL—dijo Brock medio dormido

— ¿Ash? ¿Qué paso ayer?

—Eso mismo pregunto yo maldito—dijo Ash señalando el desorden que tenía Brock en el techo

Habían cervezas por todo el lugar, condones rotos y por alguna razón una falda que tenía una nota que ponía "gracias por la noche papi att: enfermera joy"

—Esta no es la mañana más rara. Hubo una vez que desperté sin ropa y atado en un centro comercial—

—Tú eres marico y lo mamas rico—dijo Ash

— .I.

—Aún tenemos que encontrar a Gary—dijo Ash

Los dos bajaron y se pusieron a buscar a Gary en ese desorden llamada mansión

— ¿Lo encontraste? —pregunto Brock

—No, creo que escuche unos gemidos y quejas en ese cuarto ¿quieres ver qué es? —dijo Ash

Los dos entraron al cuarto y vieron a Greninja y a Braixen teniendo sexo

—O.O—Al chino negro se le abrieron los ojos al ver esa escena

—Ese es mi Greninja. Demuestra que eres el jefe—decía Ash dándole animo a Greninja

Después de esa escena tan perturbadora los dos salieron a la piscina y encontraron a Gary flotando en ella. Este estaba despierto y con una cerveza en la mano

—Soy un alcohólico de mierda—dijo Gary mientras seguía flotando

Ash y Brock sacaron a Gary de la piscina

—Gary reacciona idiota—decía Ash mientras lo cacheteaba

—Ya idiota. No es para tanto—dijo Gary

— ¿Recuerdas que paso ayer? —pregunto Brock

Gary no tenía idea tampoco. Nuestros 3 idiotas se pusieron a pensar y a buscar pistas por la mansión. Clemont se les unió a la búsqueda

—Marico, acabo de recordar algo muy importante. Korrina dijo ayer que llevo a Bonnie a la casa de tu mamá. Quizás ellas sepan algo

—Buena idea. Rápido todos a pueblo paleta—dijo Ash

Nuestros pendejos favoritos corrieron como si no hubiese un mañana a pueblo paleta

Al llegar fue Delia la que les abrió la puerta. Estos se llevaron una sorpresa porque Delia no paraba de reírse de ellos cuatro

— ¿Pasa algo mamá?

—Aún no sé cómo ustedes tienen los cojones para salir a la calle después de lo que hicieron jaja—decía Delia mientras se reía

— ¿Dónde está Bonnie? —pregunto Clemont

—Está en la cocina

Los cuatro pasaron a la casa y vieron a Bonnie con su celular en la mano riéndose como si no hubiese un mañana. La pequeña veía un video de youtube. Esta se dio cuenta de la presencia de nuestros héroes

—Hermano, no sabía que eras tan gracioso—dijo Bonnie

— ¿De qué hablas?

Bonnie le mostro un video a Clemont que estaba en youtube y tenía 400k de visitas u 200k de likes

EN EL VIDEO:

Clemont estaba en interiores y patines. Era de noche, había una ventana abierta y un pasillo lleno de licor

—Este es Clemont a punto de hacer un video extremo. El reto consiste en lanzarme por este pasillo que llenamos con licor con estos patines del diablo. Saltar por la ventana y caer de pie. Mis amigos me ayudaron a hacer este sueño posible y aquí estoy carajo

Clemont patino por el pasillo de alcohol y cuando se lanzó por la ventana el vidrio se le clavo en el culo y el pobre pendejo se quedó guindando en la ventana. Clemont se quitó el interior y cayo unos metros. Todos se reían de el

FIN DEL VIDEO

—El video se llama Fail en patines—dijo Bonnie

Clemont estaba avergonzado y sus amigos se reían de el sin parar

—Ustedes no se rían mucho. Aquí también hay un video sobre ustedes

Todos quedaron en Shock y Bonnie reprodujo el video

EN EL VÍDEO:

Estaba Gary con un montón de condones a su alrededor

—Hola, mi nombre es Gary Oak y voy a hacer el reto del condón pero esta vez no lo llenare con agua si no con Ron

Brock le estaba llenando el condón a Gary

—En 3…2…1 lánzalo—dijo Gary

El condón le paso a Gary y le quedo el vacío. Este estaba celebrando al igual que el resto pero esa felicidad duro poco. Gary se estaba asfixiando, Ash le exploto el condón a Gary.

Cuando Oak estaba agarrando aire otra vez Brock le rompió la botella a Gary por la cabeza y este se desmayó. El chino negro se puso un condón en la cabeza y dijo

—Soy condón-man. Prepárate nena, estoy aquí para evitar un embarazo no deseado como tu hermano

Este empezó a correr por toda la mansión hasta llegar al techo

Por otro lado Ash estaba con su celular y estaba gritando

—Marico la acabo de cagar. Le mande un mensaje a mi ex diciendo mardita puta—dijo Ash

Este lanzo el celular por la ventana y luego él se lanzó también y quedo incrustado en un árbol

FIN DE VÍDEO

—Ese video se llama cosas locas en una mansión

Todos hicieron un FACEPALM

—La cagamos—dijeron al unisono

 **Hasta aqui este capitulo**

 **ya se me tarde pero al carajo aqui esta XD**

 **hay una historia que les recomiendo se llama "aun no todo esta perdido" autor "Mcnario de Hyrule"**

 **Es un amigo mio que también es nuevo**

 **y bueno eso es todo por hoy**

 **a cuidarse**


	10. capitulo 10

Capítulo 10: Aun más problemas

Nuestros héroes iban camino a la mansión después de haber visto esos videos tan humillantes en la casa de Delia simplemente querían borrar eso pero ¿Cómo lo borrarían de las mentes de todos?

Ya en la mansión

—Yo creo que mejor no hacemos más fiestas jaja—decía Ash rascándose la nariz

— ¿Cómo puedes reír en esta situación? —pregunto Clemont algo molesto

—Siempre hay que ser pesimista ¿no? —volvió a decir Ash

—Sadomasoquista—dijo Brock

— ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear entre nosotros? Esta situación es jodidamente difícil y si nos vamos a insultar lárguense de aquí y busquen como solucionar todo esto—dijo enfadado Ash

—Ashi-Boy tiene razón tenemos que solucionar esto juntos—dijo Gary colocando su brazo en el hombro del azabache

—Gracias Gary. Ahora todos ustedes vallan a ver como solucionan lo del video mientras que yo hablare con Serena—dijo Ash más animado que antes

Ash se dirigió a su cuarto en donde Serena estaba y toco la puerta

—Serena, por favor déjame entrar necesito hablar contigo—dijo Ash

— ¿Prometes no volver a cantar esa horrible canción? —pregunto Serena

—Lo prometo

Serena le abrió la puerta a Ash y cuando entro noto que Serena tenía su celular

— ¿Qué haces con mi Chaz Chaz? —preguntó Ash

— ¿Quién es Génesis? —respondió con otra pregunta Serena

— ¿Génesis? Mierda…Ella es mi ex—dijo con un tono muy inseguro el azabache

—Toma tu celular y lee esos mensajes en voz alta

CELULAR DE ASH

Ash: Hola mami ¿todo bien guapa?

Génesis: ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?

Ash: No mames querida te extraño un montón

Génesis: ¿te volviste loco? Tú y yo terminamos hace años y ¿Cómo coño conseguiste mi número?

Ash: Con magia pokémon

Génesis: …

Ash: No me dejes en visto mami tú y yo tenemos historia

Génesis: Voy a llamar a la policía

Ash: te haces la difícil solo deja que saque mi sable de carne y ya tu sabes

Mensaje de Whatsap: La usuaria "Génesis" te ha bloqueado, no puedes recibir ni enviar mensajes a este usuario

Ash: coño e su madre la gatita se hace la difícil jaja

FIN DE LOS MENSAJES

—Serena yo…puedo explicar esto—dijo avergonzado Ash

—Tienes cinco minutos

—Ayer en la fiesta nos volvimos locos y estuvimos tomando licor como desgraciados y yo cometí ese error y aparte tenía como compañeros a Brock, Gary y Clemont y bueno la situación se desato y sabes que yo nunca te engañaría, ella es mi ex rompimos hace mucho tiempo. Yo solo te quiero a ti como pareja y jamás te engañaría—dijo Ash

—Ash…Solo déjame pensarlo y…me puedes esperar afuera—dijo Serena algo sonrojada

Ash salió del cuarto y se sentó en una silla y espero hasta que…

—Ash…—Se escuchó una voz angelical que provenía del cielo

— ¿Arceus? —dijo Ash maravillado

—No idiota soy el autor y te vengo a decir algo muy importante—dijo la voz

—Ah, solo eres tu dime ¿qué quieres?

—Escucha, tu personalidad esta en OOC y eso es malo para la salud

— ¿Qué coño es eso? —preguntó Ash

—Búscalo en tu chaz chaz—le grito la voz

Rato después

—Aaaah así que eso es lo que significa—dijo Ash leyendo en su celular

— ¿Lo ves? Tienes que cambiar

—No, el Ash del pasado era un idiota, nadie lo respetaba y se burlaban de él. Llevo años practicando una nueva personalidad y por fin la encontré, así nadie se mete conmigo y esta forma de ser me llevo a ganar una liga—Dijo Molesto Ash

—Mmmm ¿Qué te parece si te doy una pequeña guía para que no te desvíes tanto? —dijo la voz

—Me parece perfecto

Ash…Ash…Despierta…ASH—Se escuchó otra voz

— ¿Serena? —dijo Ash aparentemente despertando de un sueño

—Escucha, estuve pensando y creo que fue una idiotez haberme enfadado contigo—le dijo Serena

— ¿Sabes cómo lo puedes reparar? —preguntó Ash

—Claro que lo sé—dijo Serena para luego darle un beso a Ash

— ¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo? —preguntó Serena

Cuando Ash saco lo que tenía y era un papel que tenía algo escrito

— ¿La guía? Maldito seas autor—dijo Ash

Por otro lado de la mansión Clemont estaba con uno de sus inventos hasta que siente dos presencias a su lado

— ¿Clemont? —dijeron al unísono Korrina y Misty

—Emmm ¿Hola? —dijo Clemont algo nervioso

—Oye Clemont, tenemos que hablar contigo pero una a la vez—dijo Korrina

Misty se fue de la sala y quedaron solos Korrina y Clemont

—Escucha Clemont, lo de anoche fue un mal entendido ¿ok? Yo nunca me acosté contigo, lo que paso fue que te vi desde la ventana inconsciente en el césped hasta que Brock y me levanto y me lanzo por la ventana, pero, menos mal que caí sobre ti

—"¿Será por eso que me duele tanto la espalda?" —Pensó Clemont—Está bien Korrina ahora por lo menos sé que no lo metí en donde no debía jaja

Korrina se fue y la que entro fue Misty

—Clemont, yo nunca me acosté contigo en ese estilo, lo que paso fue que yo iba caminando y los vi a ti y a Korrina en el suelo y después sentí que algo me golpeó la cabeza y era el celular de Ash y quede inconsciente. La ropa se la había llevado Brock aparentemente el cabrón quería hacernos una broma—dijo Misty

—Bufff, mi mente se siento mejor gracias por decirme la verdad Misty—dijo Clemont para luego darle un abrazo a la peli-naranja

Todos salieron a la sala de la mansión Ash tenía un plan para mejorar el desastre

—Escuchen chicos, vamos a limpiar este desastre y así ayudaremos a Roberto, pero, lo haremos en equipo y no quiero que alguien me salga con mamadas—dijo Ash

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

—Perfecto. Este será el plan: Brock y Gary busquen todas las cajas de cervezas y pónganlas juntas y las de ron y otros licores de otro lado, Korrina y Clemont recolecten todas las botellas de ron y otras, Serena, Misty y yo buscaremos las cervezas y arreglaremos todo lo que este fuera de lugar ya que somos tres. Pueden utilizar a sus Pokémones para que los ayude—dijo Ash

Clemont saco a Chespin y a Luxray, Brock saco a Marshtomp, Korrina a Lucario, Misty a Psyduck, Serena a Sylveon y Braixen y Ash a Greninja, Infernape y Pikachu

Y así todos comenzaron a ayudar y a limpiar y después de tres horas de duro trabajo la mansión quedo limpia

Nuestros héroes salieron de la mansión a comer pero lo que no se imaginaron nunca fue una emboscada

De la nada empezaron a salir tipos con trajes iguales y los inmovilizaron a todos. Ash trato de luchar pero fueron demasiados para él, cuando levanto su vista vio como venían dos más que traían una bandera con una bandera que tenía un Yvetal de color negro que se comía a un pequeño Xerneas; Apareció otro tipo pero este era más alto y tenía partes robóticas y una gigantesca espada en la espalda

—Ash Ketchum, por fin nos conocemos—dijo lo que aparentaba ser el líder

— ¿Quién eres? —dijo Ash algo aterrorizado

—Yo soy DarkSoul el líder del equipo Black-Shadow

—Creí que eras Lord Ghetsis—dijo Ash en forma de burla

—No me compares con ese idiota yo soy mucho mejor, una más muchacho y te asesinare a lo que más quieres—dijo DarkSoul colocando el filo de su espada en el cuello de Serena

—Está bien pero por favor no la lastimes a ella—dijo Ash alterado

—Así me gusta jaja. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes contigo—dijo DarkSoul

—Pero si yo no te conozco

—Tu no pero tu padre sí. Hace mucho tiempo nuestro equipo era una fusión del equipo Pocalux y el equipo Delta. Nuestro objetivo era dominar el mundo hasta que apareció un joven entrenador Pokémon, exacto, ese era tu padre. El logro derrotarnos y me dejo al borde de la muerte pero gracias a la tecnología pude sobrevivir y planeé mi venganza durante años, pero, tu padre murió y que mejor forma de pagarla contigo campeón de Kalos—dijo DarkSoul

Ash mantuvo el silencio mirando hacia el suelo

—Todos los que estén junto a ti morirán y te lo advierto no intentes nada estupido—dijo DarkSoul alejándose un poco de Ash y dándole la espalda

De la nada unas Bala semilla se aproximaron a Darksoul formando una nube de polvo cuando este fue a ver vio la figura de un Sceptile inmóvil y todos con en Shock. Cuando se disipo la el polvo vio a un chico de cabello gris que tenía dos de sus dedos en el pecho de Sceptile

—SCEPTILE—Grito Ash al ver a su Pokémon derrotado

— ¿Max? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto DarkSoul

—Salvándote el culo de un ataque sorpresa de Ash—dijo Max

—Max… ¿eres uno de ellos? —pregunto en Shock Ash

—Pues claro, nuestro combate fue para poder ver tus potenciales y estudiarte

—Te dije que no intentaras nada estúpido chico, ahora todos sufrirán. Llévenselos—dijo DarkSoul

Todos los reclutas tocaron un pequeño botón en sus guantes y se convirtieron en unas garras que daban Pulsaciones eléctricas que dejaban K.O a cualquiera. Los reclutas empezaron a dejar inconscientes a los amigos de Ash. DarkSoul se encargó personalmente del azabache. A todos los subieron en una gigante camioneta con el logo del equipo Black-Shadow y se los llevaron a una de sus bases.

En los arbustos estaban dos chicos uno de cabello castaño ojos marrones y otro castaño de ojos verdes que usaba unos lentes

— ¿Estás preparado para seguirlos? —pregunto el ojos verdes

—A si es Legnal, tenemos que salvarle el culo a Ash—dijo el ojos marrones

—Nunca cambias Ogied siempre con tu humor—dijo Legnal

Ambos empezaron a seguir la camioneta de los Black

¿Qué les pasara a nuestros héroes? Descúbrelo en el siguiente Capitulo

* * *

 **No mames Diego escribiendo un nuevo capitulo CORRAN SE VA A QUEMAR EL VATICANO ok no**

 **Bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo muy bonito y rechulón que me costo escribirlo pero aquí esta carajo**

 **medio logre arreglar la laptop y aquí esta XD**

 **gracias por los favs y reviews enserio los quiero de corazón**

 **por fin la historia tiene algo serio XD habian demasiadas cosas sin sentido y aquí estoy para arreglarlo**

 **A cuidarse**


	11. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11: Vengo a salvarte el culo

Ash estaba despertando después de haber quedado K.O por la culpa de DarkSoul. El azabache empieza a mirar a su alrededor pero no vio mucho porque estaba encerrado en una celda. Todo era de color negro excepto los barrotes que eran una especie de rayos laser de color rojo (la celda tenia estilo carajo) Ash empezó a buscar desesperadamente a Serena hasta que la vio en otra celda

—Chicos ¿están bien? —pregunto Ash al ver a sus compañeros en distintas celdas

—Estamos bien Ash—dijeron casi todos excepto Serena

—No, creo que me doble el pie—dijo Serena

—Tranquila, yo te sacare de aquí—dijo Ash. Este golpeo los "barrotes" pero le dieron un gran choque eléctrico—Maldita sea—exclamo Ash

—Es inútil los barrotes están cargados con descargas eléctricas—dijo Clemont

—Tampoco tenemos a nuestros Pokémones—dijo Korrina

—Técnicamente estamos jodidos—dijo Brock

—Vamos chicos tenemos que pensar en un plan tal vez…—decía Ash pero fue interrumpido por DarkSoul que entro a la sala

— ¿Qué sucede Ketchum? Jaja ¿ya no eres tan valiente? Voy a disfrutar matándolos a todos y…—decía DarkSoul pero este también fue interrumpido por un guardia

—Señor, encontramos la célula que buscamos en el chico azabache—dijo el guardia

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, solo necesitamos unas pruebas es por eso que no lo debe asesinar aun—volvió a decir el guardia

—Está bien pero que sea rápido, ¿escuchaste eso Ketchum? Nos darás lo que necesitamos y luego poder hacer lo que no pude con tu padre—dijo DarkSoul saliendo de la sala dejando al guardia

—Este es mi primer día espero poder cumplir un buen trabajo y…—decía el guardia pero fue interrumpido por un golpe fulminante de Ash en el hombro

—Vamos chicos hay que escapar—dijo Ash

— ¿Cómo carajos golpeaste al guardia? Sabes que olvídalo—dijo Gary

—Clemont por favor tu eres el bueno con la ciencia debe de haber un modo para salir de aquí—dijo Ash a Clemont

—Creo que tengo una idea. Lo tengo, Ash con mucho cuidado quítale el guanta al guardia—dijo Clemont

Ash con mucho cuidado para no electrocutarse tomo la mano del guardia y le quito el guante

—Muy bien ahora activa el guante y cuando lo tengas toca únicamente la parte de arriba de los barrotes, eso debería crear un corto y apagar los laser

El azabache activo la garra eléctrica y logro desactivar la celda, pero, la alarma sonó y en un momento empezarían a venir los guardias. Ash no fue tonto y desactivo el resto de las celdas

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —pregunto Ash a Serena a lo que esta asintió con la cabeza

—Ash, los guardias están llegando ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunto Korrina muy nerviosa

—Esto…yo…—Ash no pudo terminar de balbucear porque se escuchó un estruendo del otro lado de la sala

—Mierda no se derrumbó la puerta—dijo una voz del otro lado

—Tío te dije que tenías que utilizar Esfera Aural y no Puño incremento—dijo otra voz regañando al primer sujeto

—Deja de criticarme y ayúdame carajo—dijo el primer sujeto

—Pues muy fácil, Goodra usa Pulso Dragón y destroza esa puerta—Ordenó el segundo sujeto

—Jaja Pendejo la puerta aún no se destruye, deja que te ayude Lucario usa tu Kamehameha versión Pokémon—dijo el primer tipazo

La puerta se destruyó y se elevó una cortina de polvo y solo se veía la silueta de aquellos tipos y sus Pokémones. Uno de hacia señas a nuestros héroes para que los siguieran, estos corrieron detrás de ellos

—Por aquí—dijo el chico del Lucario señalando un túnel

Todos bajaron por ahí llegando a lo que sería la salida de la base a no ser…

— ¿Creíste que escaparías tan fácil? Pues no, aun me tienes que dar tus células y yo debo destruirte—Dijo DarkSoul con su espada señalando al grupo

—Cúbranse todos—dijo el chico del Goodra. Todos obedecieron y se escondieron dejando a los chicos misteriosos contra el peligro a no ser

—Ash ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dijimos que te escondieras

—Yo debo pelear, ese maldito quería matarme a mí y a mi novia y no se lo perdonare—dijo Ash cerrando su puño con más fuerza

Serena estaba escuchando todo lo que dijo Ash y no sabía si llorar por que la aman con locura o porque se dobló más el pie (problemas de la vida)

—Swampert, Typhlosion vengan a destruir a estos engreídos—dijo DarkSoul sacando a sus Pokémones—Usa Hidrobomba y tu Lanzallamas—ordeno DarkSoul

Ambos ataques iban en dirección a nuestros tres héroes pero Lucario y Goodra los desviaron

—Charizard, Greninja, Infernape salgan—dijo Ash y dichos pokémones salieron al combate

—Lucario, ya sabes que hacer—dijo el chico. Las manos de lucario se envolvieron el aura y las puso en las manos de su entrenador, el joven empezó a absorber el aura, sus ojos se tornaron azul

—Goodra, dame de tu energía—El otro chico empezó a absorber la energía de Dragón de Goodra hasta que un aura de color morado lo cubrió

Los cuatro se movían a gran velocidad al punto de casi lograr golpes invisibles

—Usa Llamarada y tu Disparo de Lodo—ordeno DarkSoul. Lo que no se esperaba fue que los chicos absorbieron a través de sus mega-aros los ataques y se lo devolvieron a los Pokémones

Todos estaban en Shock al ver eso ¿Cómo carajos lo hacían? Quizás era obra de Arceus o maldición del Diablo

Greninja lanzo unas Shurikens de Agua pero el chico del aura azul las agarro y las estrello en la mitad del cerebro robótico de DarkSoul dejándolo inconsciente

—Malditos…me la van a pagar…—termino de decir DarkSoul hasta quedarse sin energía

—Ya podemos irnos de esta Mierda así que corran carajo—dijo el chico del Lucario. Todos corrieron y lograron salir de la base, Ash llevaba en sus brazos a Serena (aaawww que bonito)

Todos estaban afuera de la base exhaustos hasta que…

—Un momento…me falta Pikachu Mierda lo deje tengo que volver—dijo Ash. Este salio corriendo a la base pero los dos chicos lo detuvieron

—Tranquilo, Pikachu lo tengo yo—dijo el del aura azul. Este saco una esfera en donde Pikachu estaba ahí, el ratón eléctrico salto hacia Ash

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Muy facil, puedo crear capsulas de Aura y guardar lo que quiera hay inclusive Pokémones

—Engreído—dijo el del aura morada

—Vamo a calmarno, primero ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —Pregunto Gary

—Yo soy Ogied y es un placer—dijo el chico del aura azul

—Y yo soy Legnal—dijo el del aura morada

—Bueno yo soy…—iba a decir Gary pero fue interrumpido

—No tenéis porque presentarse, nosotros sabemos vuestros nombres. Tú eres Gary, tu eres Brock, tu eres Korrina, tu eres Clemont, tu eres Misty, tu eres Ash y tu Serena—dijo Legnal

—Tienen que perdonarle su acento jaja él no es latino—dijo Ogied en forma de burla

—Yo tengo otra pregunta, ¿Cómo lograron absorber los ataques? —pregunto Clemont

—Muy fácil pequeño inventor, nosotros modificamos nuestros Mega-aros para que pudieran absorber los ataques—dijo Ogied

—Increíble…

—Muy bien basta de hablar tenemos que irnos antes de que vengan los refuerzos de Dark—dijo Legnal

Y así nuestros héroes se fueron de ese horrible lugar de vuelta a su mansión pero…

—Llévense al maestro y pónganlo en tratamiento…Parece que nos volveremos a encontrar viejo amigo jaja—decía Max mientras que los reclutas se llevaban a DarkSoul y miraba a la luz fijamente


	12. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12: Vs Max y el expediente "X"

Nuestros héroes corrían a la mansión acompañados de los chicos que les salvaron el culo. Después de mucho tiempo corriendo llegaron al Centro Pokémon.

—Creo que los perdimos—dijo un cansado Ash

—Así es, estoy reventado—dijo un cansado Ogied

—Tío ¿No se te olvida algo? —dijo Legnal

—Oh cierto, tengan sus Pokémones jeje—dijo un avergonzado Ogied entregando las pokébolas

— ¿Tienes que ser tan gilipollas?

—No mames, al menos yo puedo almacenarlas

—BoboMierda—dijo Legnal

—Es un poco incómodo que se pongan a discutir ¿no? —dijo Misty a lo que todos asintieron

Todos reían en el centro Pokémon hasta que se escuchó un helicóptero y un montón de camionetas que rodearon el Centro Pokémon

—Ash Ketchum te tenemos rodeado sal ahora o la pagaras caro—Dijo Max con un megáfono

—Muy bien Ash te regalo esto—dijo Ogied dándole a Ash un Mega-aro—Es para que nos ayudes a pelear y no seas una carga—volvió a decir Ogied

—Mira capullo te falto darle la maga-piedra—dijo Legnal metiéndole un lepe a Ogied

Después de esa otra escena los que salieron del Centro Pokémon fueron Ash, Ogied y Legnal

— ¿Parece que te entregaras a las buenas? —dijo en forma de burla Max

—No lo creo, Charizard Mega-Evoluciona—dijo Ash. Este toco el Mega-Aro y Charizard cambio a su forma Mega "Y"

—Nosotros también. Lucario Mega-Evoluciona—dijo Ogied

—Altaria Mega-Evoluciona—dijo Legnal

Los tres Pokémones estaban listos para la batalla, eran unos poderes impresionantes de aquel trio (suena muy feo XD) Los solados sacaron Pokémones repetidos entre los cuales estaban Weavile, Rhydon, Haunter y Bisharp

—Muy bien, en ese caso Sal Steelix y Mega-Evoluciona—dijo Max sacando a la poderosa Serpiente

—M-Charizard usa Lanzallamas en todos los Weavile y Bisharp que veas—dijo Ash

—No lo creo, M-Steelix usa tumba de rocas en Charizard

—M-Lucario deten a Steelix, tu única misión es proteger a Ash y a su Charizard—dijo Ogied. Lucario uso Puño incremento y empezó a destruir todas las rocas y dejarle el cielo libre a Charizard

—M-Altaria usa Rayo Hielo en todos los Rhydon y ayuda a Lucario—dijo Legnal. El Pokémon empezó a usar el ataque en los Rhydon después usó Pulso Dragón para frenar a Steelix

Los Pokémones de nuestros dos invitados le estaban dando batalla a M-Steelix. Lucario usaba Garra Metal mientras que Altaria Pulso Dragón o Vuelo. Charizard ya había terminado con los Pokémones de los soldados y se había unido a la batalla contra M-Steelix

—M-Steelix usa Aliento de Dragón en Altaria—Ordenó Max. El ataque golpeó a Altaria logrando hacer que este caiga al suelo. —Ahora usa Terremoto—volvió a ordenar Max. El ataque fue crítico para Lucario, Charizard no se vio afectado y Altaria lo afectó porque estaba en el suelo cuando sucedió

—Termina con Altaria usando tu Aliento de Dragón—dijo Max. El ataque venia directo al Pokémon Dragón Volador, pero, Legnal se interpuso y absorbió el ataque

—Charizard usa Ataque De Ala—ordeno Ash. El Pokémon uso el ataque y le dio directo a Steelix que estaba distraído con Altaria—Termínalo con Lanzallamas—decía el azabache, pero, el ataque no derroto a Steelix solo lo dejo a unos pocos PS

—Lucario usa Aura Esfera—dijo Ogied. El ataque fulmino a Steelix junto con su Mega-Evolución

Max devolvió a su Pokémon pero aún tenía una cara de felicidad

—Aún no me derrotan, Darkrai sal a lucirte—dijo Max sacando al Pokémon Siniestro—Oye Ash ¿sabes para que queríamos tus células? Jaja para poder hacer esto. Darkrai Fusiónate Conmigo—dijo Max. Este saco una especie de Mega-Aro y sucedió lo mismo que cuando Ash y Greninja se fusionan. La apariencia de Darkrai cambio, ahora tenía a sus costados una especie de cabello de color gris, en su pecho tenía el logo de Batman (así es Max es fan de Batman)

— ¿Cómo carajos paso? —Preguntó Ash anonadado al ver esa escena

—Pues muy fácil, logramos conseguir un poco de la celular que queremos y logramos hacer esta especie de Mega-Aro y el primero que la prueba soy yo. Nosotros queremos que tú nos des el resto para poder gobernar este mundo—dijo Max con una sonrisa maquiavélica

—No mames, van a conseguir el objetivo que venimos a destruir, rápido Legnal ayúdame con esto antes de que…—decía Ogied pero fue interrumpido por Max

—No creo, Darkrai usa hipnosis en Lucario y Altaria—dijo Maximiliano. El ataque durmió a los dos Pokémones—Ahora si no es mucha molestia SAL—volvió a decir Max. Un Helicóptero apareció y un chico saltó de él.

Cuando aterrizó tenía un traje completamente negro (como el de tron) pero después le salieron unas especies de marcas como la de los Pokémones Primigenios que cambiaban de color

—Les presento al nuevo recluta estrella, su nombre es "X" —Dijo Max

—Ash, encárgate de Darkrai y nosotros de "XXX" —Dijo en forma de burla Ogied

—No es el momento para tus chistes malos—Reclamo Legnal

—Olvídalo, Gallade y Garchomp salgan—dijo Ogied

—Delphox, Sylveon salgan y patéenle el culo a este tipazo—dijo Legnal

"X" no dijo nada solamente sus marcas empezaron a brillar y se convirtieron en una tonalidad azul. "X" lanzó una potente Hidro-Bomba que le dio directo a Delphox

—Me vas a mamar el huevo ¿Cómo coño lo hace? —dijo Legnal

Del lado de Ash

—Darkrai termina a Charizard con Atactrueno—dijo Max. El ataque le dio a charizard y lo dejo fuera de combate

—Mierda…luchaste muy bien amigo mío—dijo Ash devolviendo a Charizard

— ¿Qué pasa Ash? No puedes vencerme, conseguiré tus células y el equipo Black-Shadow dominara el mundo—decía Max

—Sal Greninja y fusiónate conmigo—dijo Ash sacando a su Pokémon. El agua mística cubrió a Greninja transformándose en ese distinto Pokémon—Pikachu únete a la batalla—dijo el azabache. La ratón eléctrico salto del hombro de Ash hacia la batalla

Del lado de Ogied

Gallade uso Fuerza Psiquica pero "X" la destruyo con fuerza lunar, Garchomp uso Garra Dragón, pero, "X" uso Rayo Hielo en las garras de Garchomp y para rematar usó Ventisca

—Mi equipo va a hacer derrotado si no trabajamos juntos—dijo Ogied

—Tengo una idea. Goodra sal y usa Pulso Dragón en "X" —ordenó Legnal

"X" cambio su forma a tipo Hielo pero Legnal tenía un plan, ordeno a Delphox usar llamarada cuando "X" volteo ya la llamarada le había golpeado dejándolo fuertemente herido

—Eso es, cuando "X" cambia de color tenemos que usar un ataque que sea efectivo contra su tipo, yo si soy pendejo al no darme cuenta—dijo avergonzado Ogied

Volvemos con Ash

Pikachu estaba en el suelo derrotado y los que quedaron en el combate fueron Greninja y Darkrai. Los dos entrenadores no le decían nada a sus pokémones simplemente actuaban como si fueran uno solo.

Greninja usó Shurikens de Agua pero Darkrai uso Pulso Umbrío, los dos ataques chocaron levantando mucha tierra hasta que Darkrai se movió a gran velocidad impactando una Garra Umbría en el cuerpo de Greninja; Tanto el entrenador como el Pokémon sintieron el golpe pero aun luchaban a muerte. Greninja empezó a usar doble equipo, Darkrai los destruía pero nunca apareció el verdadero hasta que de la tierra Greninja salió y con un fuerte golpe mando a volar a Darkrai unos metros pero faltaba alguien ¿Dónde está Ash? Ash salió de la tierra como su Pokémon y le dio un fuerte golpe a Max llegando hasta tumbarlo. El azabache corrió hasta él pero Darkrai se impuso en en el camino hasta que llego Greninja a poyar a Ash, Darkrai le lanzó a Greninja un poderoso Atactrueno pero el resistía al igual que Ash. El mostaza llego hasta Max y mientras seguía en el suelo le arrebato su Mega-Aro y lo rompió en mil pedazos obviamente la fusión de Max y Darkrai desapareció

Del lado de Ogied

Este había formado una Hoz de la nada aparentemente esa era una de sus habilidades, Garchomp le dio su energía y la Hoz tomo un color morado

—Legnal, necesito que "X" cambie a tipo Dragón—dijo Ogied cargando su Hoz

Legnal capto y ordenó a Goodra que usara Pulso Dragón, "X" cambio a tipo Dragón para evitar el ataque y en ese momento Ogied salto por encima de Goodra y con su Hoz le dio en el cuello a "X" dejándolo casi decapitado. Este cayó arrodillado con su mano en su cuello

—Creo que no fue muy listo de tu parte cambiar a tipo Dragón jaja—dijo Ogied para luego patear la cabeza de "X" y esta cayó al suelo

Del lado de Ash

Max se levantó con mucha dificultad y devolvió a Darkrai a su Pokébola

—Esta vez ganaste pero recuerda que la siguiente yo clavaré mi Hoz en tu cuello—dijo Max con dificultad. El cuerpo de Max empezó a brillar al igual que todos los Solados y se teletransportaron a otro lado

Ogleid y Legnal se acercaron a Ash, el azabache estaba con muchos rasguños y pequeñas heridas pero aun de pie

—Ash, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante contigo—dijo de forma seria Ogied

—Nosotros venimos del futuro y estamos aquí para ayudarte a salvar el mundo—dijo Legnal

—Esperen ¿Futuro? ¿Yo salvando al mundo? Seguro esto es una broma ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta—dijo Ash sin creer a sus dos amigos

—Escúchame pendejo, tú tienes un papel importante aquí, el futuro es gobernado por el equipo Black-Shadow, porque, por la culpa de tu capacidad para fusionarte con Greninja DarkSoul sacó tus células y las fusiono con un Dark-Yvetal y el mundo se fue a la mierda. Nosotros estamos aquí para evitar que eso pase, la primera opción era matarte pero preferimos lograr salvarte y evitar ese oscuro futuro—dijo Ogied

—Yo…No sé qué decir ¿Por qué no me matan y se acaba el peo? —dijo Ash alterado

—Eres muy importante como para que murieses, es por eso que estamos aquí para ayudarte y guiarte para un mundo mejor—dijo Legnal

—No le puedes decir esto a nadie ni siquiera a Serena ¿lo juras? —dijo Ogied

—Lo juro

—Perfecto ahora a volver a la hermosa y sensual mansión—dijo Legnal

Nuestros tres héroes fueron a avisar al resto y decirles que se acabó el peligro y podían volver a la mansión, durante el viaje Ash anduvo con la cara en el suelo no hablaba ni con Serena

Al caer la noche todos dormían excepto Legnal y Ogied, ambos estaban en el techo de la mansión

—Le tienes que decir a Ash que no estaremos para siempre aquí—dijo Legnal

—Pronto lo sabrá, de momento tenemos que entrenarlos a todos y lograr detener al equipo Black-Shadow. Yo dije que daría mi vida por el futuro y eso hice al venir aquí—dijo Ogied

—Yo también firme mi sentencia de muerte al querer cambiar el pasado—dijo Legnal

—Tranquilo, todo esto Valdra la pena solo tienes que esperar

* * *

 **Que Pasho soy Diego en este nuevo capitulo de "Las desventuras de Ketchum"**

 **me costo escribirlo por el combate de Ash y Max y Ogied vs "X"**

 **¿Les gustan estos personajes del futuro? a mi me encantan**

 **Esta historia creo que tendrá una segunda temporada pero aun tengo que pensarla**

 **Y bueno sin más que decir gracias por ver este capitulo, nos vemos**

 **A cuidarse**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Comienza el entrenamiento y la invocación

El amanecer se asomaba por las montañas de Kanton y dos chicos estaban entrenando a las afueras de una mansión

—Lograste mejorar la habilidad con tu hoz pero aun no logras acertarme ni un golpe—dijo Legnal ante un cansado Ogied

—Ya lo veras jaja la próxima te dejare en el suelo—dijo Ogied. Este intentó acertarle un golpe a legnal pero este era muy rápido, lo único que cortaba Ogied era el viento. En un intento este logro cortar un pedazo de la chaqueta de Legnal—Te dije que podría—volvió a decir Ogied con una sonrisa

Ambos seguían con el entrenamiento mientras que Serena los observaba por la ventana

—"No quiero que Ash se involucre en esto, esos chicos se ven buena gente pero no quiero que por su culpa Ash salga lastimado, quizás si les pido que se vallan lo hagan"—pensó Serena. Esta bajo y salió de la mansión y se dirijo a donde los chicos

Ogied sintió una presencia, se volteó y lanzo su hoz con rapidez. Serena quedó estática al ver pasar la hoz a centímetros de ella. La peli-miel volteó su cabeza y vio a un recluta del equipo Black-Shadow clavado en un árbol con la hoz en su pecho

— ¿Creíste que la hoz era para ti? No soy tan pendejo, sentí la presencia de un recluta y lo mande a la verga—dijo Ogied con una sonrisa. La Hoz desapareció del recluta y volvió a las manos de Ogied

—Disculpa a mi amigo, se le olvidó decir buenos días—dijo con voz seria acercándose a Serena

— ¿Qué necesitas chica Peli-miel? —pregunto Ogied

—Bueno yo…Quisiera pedirles que se fueran a otro lugar, no quiero que involucren a Ash en sus problemas y…—decía Serena pero fue interrumpida por Ogied

—No lo creo, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlos y eso vamos a hacer y no nos rendiremos hasta el final—dijo Ogied más serio que nunca

—Escucha Serena, Tenemos una misión y la vamos a cumplir, mientras el equipo Black-Shadow viva nosotros no nos podemos ir ¿ok? Ash no se metió en esto porque nosotros lo involucramos, desde que su padre acabo con los Shadows DarkSoul quiso destruirlo y ahora la pagara con Ash y para eso estamos aquí, para ayudar a ese pendejo—dijo Legnal

—Como quieran, el desayuno estará listo en unos momentos—dijo Serena entrando en la mansión

Ambos siguieron entrenando y a si hasta que por fin el desayuno estaba listo

—Buenos días—dijo Ash acercándose a la mesa con el resto. Este había sido el último en levantarse ya que todo el equipo estaba en la mesa esperando por el

—Hasta que apareces ¿Ya podemos desayunar? —pregunto Brock a lo que el chef asintió y trajo el desayuno

Todos comían excepto Ogied ya que este no le gustaba el té. El chico del futuro se levantó y preparó un café. Todos lo miraban con cara rara ya que era el único que le gustaba el café

— ¿Un hombre no puede tomar café en paz carajo? —pregunto Ogied mientras le daba un sorbo a su cafecito

Después del desayuno nuestros invitados les pidieron al grupo de Ash que saliera al campo de batalla que recién se enteran que existe para un entrenamiento "especial"

—Muy bien, necesito que saquéis a vuestro Pokémon más fuertes—dijo Legnal

Todos sacaron a sus Pokémones. Ash sacó a Greninja, charizard y Pikachu, Misty a Psyduck, Serena a Braixen, Clemont a Luxray, Brock a Marshtomp, Gary a Blastoise y Korrina a Lucario

—Comenzaremos con un entrenamiento para poder que se defiendan contra algún ataque del equipo Black-Shadow, Tal vez sus Pokémones ameriten evolucionar para poder sacar el máximo de su potencial, al final tendrán una recompensa—dijo Ogied

—También contamos con una pista de obstáculos en donde los pokémons y los entrenadores deberán superar haciendo un espectacular trabajo grupal—dijo Legnal. Este sacó una especie de cubo de su bolsillo y al lanzarlo se empezó a formar la pista obstáculos

—Consta de tres partes, la primera deberán correr y esquivar las pequeñas rocas que se les lanzaran por aquellos cañones que ven arriba, también deberán esquivar pequeñas trampillas en el suelo, la segunda parte deberán escalar ese muro y también se les seguirá lanzando las rocas y por ultimo hay un camino de rocas que están hirviendo en llamas, deberán pasar por ahí obviamente lo harán descalzos y sus pokémones también (Mierda parece una tortura XD)

Todos quedaron en Shock al escuchar todo lo que tenían que hacer. El primero fue Brock, con un poco de dificultad logró pasar los primeros dos hasta que llego el de las rocas

—Vamos Brock, yo sé que tú puedes—dijo Ash

Este corrió por las rocas al igual que Marshtomp, Brock tenía una sonrisa de ganador pero en su mente sufría como un puto cabrón (racismo)

Ogied veía el entrenamiento pero empezó a marearse y tuvo una visión en donde Arceus salía en ella

—Legnal…tu sigue con ellos yo…vuelvo enseguida—dijo Ogied saliendo del campo

Este se encerró en un cuarto y empezó a sacar pequeños fragmentos de gema que tenía almacenados en su interior. Formó un círculo y empezó a recitar un poema en una lengua antigua hasta que el círculo empezó a brillar y a temblar, las gemas se levantaron y empezaron a formar una silueta pero la luz que emanaba no dejaba que se viera con claridad. La luz empezó a bajar la intensidad y se pudo ver con claridad la silueta que era un sujeto

—Tu…después de miles de años al fin un mortal logra invocarme ahora dime ¿Quién eres? —dijo el sujeto. Este era un hombre de vestiduras finas de color blancas con detalles negros, en su espalda tenía una especie de aro de color amarillo y gemas verdes, sus ojos tenían un color verde y sus pupilas rojas y su cabello era largo de color blanco con detalles negros

—Mi nombre es Ogied Arceus—dijo Ogied. Este Arceus era la forma humana de él, solo que nadie había podido invocarla en mucho tiempo

— ¿Por qué no te arrodillas ante tu dios? —Pregunto Arceus

—Lo siento Arceus pero solo hay un Dios para mí y no se vestiría de esa manera—dijo Ogied en forma de burla agregado con un poco de respeto

—Tienes agallas al decirme eso chico ahora dime ¿Qué quieres? —dijo Arceus

—Vengo a pedirte tu ayuda para derrotar al equipo Black-Shadow para poder salvar al mundo

— ¿Por qué? Ellos no han hecho nada malo, jamás han dicho que quieren hacerle algo malo al mundo —dijo con duda Arceus

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Ellos tienen un campo electromagnético en sus bases que evita tu conexión con ese punto del planeta. Es por eso que jamás los has escuchado—dijo Ogied

—…—Arceus se quedó en silencio tras las palabras de Ogied

—Y aparte ¿no viste cuando DarkSoul golpeo y abuso de Ash y sus amigos?

—Eso es venganza, yo no puedo hacer nada en eso porque ya es problema de Ash. Ese es su propósito en este mundo—dijo Arceus

—Como sea, por favor Arceus tienes que ayudarnos a detener a esos locos—dijo Ogied

—Antes de responderte eso tú tendrás que decirme algo ¿De dónde eres? Jamás había sentido ni visto tu presencia en el planeta

—Mi nombre es Ogied y vengo del futuro

—Imposible. Si fueras de ahí mi futuro yo me habría avisado—dijo Arceus

—Es porque tú fuiste el primero en caer de los legendarios. En el futuro la brisa no sopla, el sol está apagado, la tierra no se siente y ni siquiera el mar se mueve

Arceus puso su mano en la cabeza de Ogied y empezó a leer sus pensamientos y recuerdos para ver si todo era verdad

—El futuro es catastrófico y tú sabiendo lo que te pasara si cambias el pasado viniste—dijo Arceus

—Te lo dije jaja

—Pero, debiste matar a Ash y pudiste haber salvado el futuro en una sola acción—dijo Algo molesto Arceus

—Yo ni quiero matar a Ash, ese chico tiene grandes cosas por hacer y yo no se lo impediré, vine aquí para salvarlo a él y al futuro—dijo con determinación Ogied

— ¿Por qué los viajeros del tiempo tienen que complicarlo todo?

—Tu solo te quedas ahí sin hacer nada mientras que nosotros damos nuestras vidas por este planeta—Alzo la voz Ogied ante Arceus

—Cuidado con lo que dices chico, aunque vengas del futuro yo soy el que manda en este mundo y tú seguirás mis reglas—dijo Arceus

—Nunca dejaste que nadie te ladre, te crees por encima del resto y no estas por encima de nadie—dijo Ogied

—Yo soy un dios y los dioses no viven del suelo, viven en el aire, con mi sentencia final me vasta no quieres retarme pero ya es hora de que alguien te frene cual tráiler—dijo Arceus molesto

—Me hace vomitar que quiera formar parte de los héroes un chico que usa una capa y no puede volar, menudo desastre no quiero saber que sería de ti si no fuera por Legnal—Dijo Arceus levantando la pequeña capa negra de Ogied

Ogied sacó su Hoz y se acercó con ella a Arceus y la puso en el cuello de Arceus

—Tú no sabes nada de mí, lo que pase para venir y todo el entrenamiento que hice para volverme fuerte y defender el planeta—dijo molesto Ogied

—Claro que se, cuando mire tus recuerdos pude ver tu dolor, tu sufrimiento y el de tus compañeros caídos. Quieres mi respuesta pues tendrás que esperar—dijo Arceus para luego romper la conexión e irse

—Creo que mi primera impresión a Arceus no fue muy buena jaja—dijo Ogied mientras salía del cuarto

Cuando este salió pudo ver a todo el equipo con los pies metidos en un gran recipiente con agua y hielo

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—pregunto Ogied a Legnal

—Demasiado entrenamiento para sus cuerpos

—Esto va a dejar una marca—dijo Serena

Después de esa escena empezó el entrenamiento de cada uno, tenían que luchar contra los pokémones de Ogied y Legnal y asi fueron ganando experiencia y fortaleciendo sus lazos

El Marshtomp de Brock evoluciono a Swampert, el Psyduck de Misty evoluciono a un Golduck, el Braixen de Serena evoluciono a Delphox y por magia Pokémon el chespin de Clemont evoluciono a Quiladin.

Mucho tiempo después Legnal y Ogied aparecieron con una caja grande y les dieron un Mega-aro a cada uno del equipo junto a su mega piedra, este fue un regalo por el gran trabajo de todos. El tiempo pasó, los días pasaron, nuestros héroes estaban a las afueras de la base más importante del equipo Black-Shadow, pero, esta no era la principal pero se encontraba adentro de la base la ubicación de la principal

— ¿Están listos? —pregunto Ogied

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

—Muy bien, es hora de hacer un desmadre

 **Listo por hoy XD**

 **Este capítulo es un poco más largo pero YOLO**

 **Me puse a pensar y creo que en el futuro voy a hacer un cap muy largo de la historia de los personajes del futuro y como llegaron al pasado, no quiero hacer un One-Shot porque no lo amerita carajo**

 **Sin más que decir me despido**

 **A cuidarse**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Ataque a la base

Nuestros héroes estaban afuera de la base preparados para atacar e inmovilizar a los Shadows, era un plan jodidamente complicado, porque, cada paso que daban podía significar su muerte y todo estaba fríamente calculado

Muy bien Clemont, este es la primera parte a sí que lúcete—dijo Legnal

—Bunnelby sal ahora y usa excavar—dijo Clemont. Bunnelby logró hacer un túnel que al final conectaba con la base de Black-Shadow. Cuando Bunnelby salió del túnel dio unos cuantos pasos y vio a un guardia, Bunnelby se le acerco y puso una cara tierna e inocente

— ¿Te perdiste pequeño? Tranquilo, yo te cuidare—decía el guardia mientras tenia a Bunnelby en sus brazos, pasaron unos momentos y Bunnelby cambió su cara de ternura a una seria. Este pego un pequeño grito que por lo que se ve era una señal, Lucario salió del túnel y le pego al guardia un poderoso Puño Incremento que lo dejo K.O

(Traductor Pokémon)

—Excelente trabajo Bunnelby…¿Bunnelby? ¿Dónde estás pequeño amigo? —preguntaba Lucario mientras buscaba al conejo

—Por…aquí lucario…—decía débilmente Bunnelby en un rincón

—Mierda, creo que te golpeé muy fuerte jaja—decía un avergonzado Lucario

—No mames y ayúdame—dijo Bunnelby a lo que Lucario lo ayudó a levantarse

—Lo lamento mucho amigo, solo que no te vi y bueno terminaste en el quinto coño—dijo Lucario

—Pendejo

—Bueno, voy a avisar al resto del equipo que ya pueden entrar—dijo Lucario. Este llamo al resto de los Pokémones y subieron a la base

Los Pokémones escogidos eran Delphox, Swampert, Golduck, Sylveon, Pikachu, Greninja, Blastoise, Lucario de Korrina ( **Este Lucario se llamara K-Lucario)** Bunnelby y Lucario

Todos empezaron a subir las escaleras de la base ya que el objetivo era desactivar las ondas electromagnéticas de la puerta principal y única entrada humana para nuestros héroes

—Se viene acercando un guardia. Todo el mundo escóndase—dijo Sylveon

Blastoise se metió en su caparazón y se puso en el rincón, sus cañones quedaron a cada lado y parecía una mesa decorativa, Pikachu y Greninja se esfumaron (Obviamente con la ayuda de Greninja ya que él es el ninja) Los dos Lucario se escondieron en un muro, Swampert y Bunnelby se escondieron en la tierra gracias a sus habilidades, Delphox empezó a crear un torbellino de fuego y desaparecio en el, Sylveon con sus lazos se trepo al techo y por ultimo Golduck estaba desesperado, no conseguía escondite y cada segundo de desesperación era un paso más para el guardia. La luz de la linterna del guardia se acercaba más a Golduck hasta que Greninja con un clon se llevó a Golduck hasta el escondite

—Bufff apenas nos salvamos de esa—dijo Greninja

—Gracias Greninja, me salvaste el culo—dijo Golduck

El peligro ya había pasado, el guardia se fue y todos salieron de su escondite

—Casi la cagas pendejo—dijo Swampert

— ¿En qué pensabas Golduck? Estuviste apunto de arruinar la misión—dijo Lucario

—Se nota que eres el Pokémon de Misty y no es por lo genial si no por lo pendejo—dijo Delphox con los brazos cruzados

—"Se nota que Serena le cuenta todo a Delphox"—pensó Pikachu

—Ya dejen de culpar a Golduck, él no tiene la culpa ya que ustedes no lo ayudaron a esconderse y por eso el entro en pánico a sí que todos son culpables—dijo Greninja

—Él tiene razón, no podemos culpar a este pequeño amigo por un simple error—dijo Blastoise

—Muy bien, me alegra que lograran resolver su amistad y todo lo demás pero tenemos que seguir—dijo Sylveon mientras que sus lazos apuntaban al pasillo

Todos seguían caminando hasta que pisaron una trampa y salió un pequeño robot de la nada

—Varios intrusos, debo inmovilizar a todos—dijo el pequeño robot. Este estiro su brazo y empezó a cargar energía y la lanzo, esta venia en dirección a Delphox pero Greninja se interpuso. La esfera se tornó color amarilla y empezó a darle descargas eléctricas a Greninja dejándolo fuera de combate

—Deja en paz a mi compañero—dijo Pikachu lanzando un poderoso Atactrueno

—Idiota—dijo Delphox mientras tenia a Greninja en sus brazos— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tu eres el importante aquí no yo—Volvió a decir Delphox

—Porque yo…siempre estaré…contigo y no dejare…que nada te pase—dijo débilmente Greninja

K-Lucario usó Ataque Óseo, Sylveon Fuerza Lunar y Lucario Aura Esfera para poder destruir al robot. Esto ocasiono que se abriera una puerta para seguir adelante

—Vamos Dephox tenemos que irnos—dijo Lucario

—No, sigan ustedes que yo me quedo con Greninja, díganle a Serena que estoy aquí con Greninja

Lucario solo asintió con su cabeza y corrió por el pasillo. Todos llegaron a una encrucijada, nadie sabía que camino agarrar hasta que los dos Lucario empezaron a buscar un camino y lo que encontraron con su aura fue que la sala de operaciones de la base estaba detrás de la pared del medio

—La única forma de llegar es por el lado derecho pero tenemos que dar varias vueltas y…—decía K-Lucario pero fue interrumpido gracias al megáfono de la guarida

—ATENCIÓN A TODOS, EL EQUIPO DE ASH ESTA AFUERA DE LA BASE, A SI QUE TODOS DESTRUYANLOS—dijo un guardia por el megáfono de la guarida. Una pantalla grande Salió y se podía ver al equipo de Ash luchando con todos los reclutas

—Bueno…Si ya el factor sorpresa se fue vamos a destruir esta puerta con todo lo que tenemos—dijo Bunnelby

Todos los Pokémones se pusieron en posición. Pikachu usó Atactrueno, Sylveon Fuerza Lunar, Swampert Hidro-Bomba al igual que Blastoise, Golduck Fuerza Psíquica, Bunnelby Disparo de Lodo y por último los dos Lucario Aura Esfera. La puerta se derrumbó y los guardias estaban en shock al escuchar ese gran estruendo. Los Pokémones lograron derrotar con facilidad a los guardias

— ¿Cómo se desactiva eso? —preguntaba Blastoise

—A la mierda la ciencia, esto es esparta—dijo Pikachu lanzando un impactrueno en el mando ocasionando que se destruyera y abriendo todas las puertas incluso las de afuera

(Traductor Pokémon fuera)

—Lo lograron, vamos tenemos que entrar a la base—dijo Ogied devolviendo a Gallade

Al momento de entrar fueron directo a la sala de control y vieron a sus Pokémones excepto a Delphox y Greninja. Lucario puso sus manos en las de Ogied y empezó a transmitirle los recuerdos de lo que había pasado

—Serena, Ash sus Pokémones están por ese pasillo vayan a buscarlos—dijo Ogied

—Más guardias están llegando, tenemos que pelear—dijo Ash después de buscar a Greninja

—No hay problema, Sal Aurorus—dijo Legnal sacando a su Pokémon

—Ya se lo que planeas, Froslass ven a ayudarme—dijo Ogied

Ambos Pokémones usaron Rayo Hielo y congelaron todo el pasillo de donde aparecerían los guardias

—Eso nos dará tiempo ahora todo el mundo corra que ya estamos a un paso de nuestro objetivo —dijo Legnal

Todos corrieron como por unos dos minutos hasta llegar a la sala principal en donde se encontrarían archivos secretos de los Shadows, pero, encontraron algo mucho peor que eso

—Qué raro, esto es una capsula pero ese feto es demasiado maduro—dijo Clemont al ver la capsula

—Parece que si vinieron jaja—dijo una voz conocida

—Tu otra vez Max, ¿no te di tu lección en nuestra batalla? —pregunto Ash

—Tal vez pero esta vez yo no soy el que luchara con ustedes

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Korrina

—Es momento que alguien les de su lección. Activate "Sword"—dijo Max. La capsula se abrió y salió un chico de camisa roja y pantalón rojo con detalles negros

—Muy buenas a todos yo soy Sword, vaya parece que esta gente no piensa bien mi nombre, yo quería llamarme Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark, Ultron hasta Clar Kent me sirve pero noooo Sword tenía que ser—decía Sword mientras salía de la capsula

—"esto es una broma, ese chico es más pendejo que yo"—pensó Ash

—Y para rematar soy una copia barata de DeadPool Maldigo a la persona que me creo—dijo Sword para luego agarrar una pistola y meterse un tiro en la cabeza

—"Es enserio este tipo ya se suicidó y ni siquiera peleó contra nosotros"—pensó Serena

—Bueno, si ya eso fue todo nosotros nos vamos con los archivos—dijo Ogied

Pero en ese momento Sword se levantó del suelo como si nada y corrió hasta el grupo

— ¿Ya se van tan rápido? Apenas comenzaba—dijo Dead…digo Sword

Ogied sacó su Hoz pero Sword sacó una Katana y su otro brazo sacó un arma

—Tengo una bala y me sobra para matar a veinte más como tú. Mi katana te va a cortar en partes y lo gracioso es que no tienes el don de regenerarte—dijo Sword con una sonrisa

—Todos ustedes salgan de aquí y llévense los archivos—dijo Ogied

—No lo creo, ustedes van a…—no pudo terminar de decir Max porque Ash le metió un golpe a este y lo dejo inconsciente

Ambos empezaron a luchar. Ogied le clavo su Hoz en el hombro a Sword pero este se regenero de la cortada

—Puedes quemarme y clavarme tu Hoz pero no podrás matarme porque soy el puto amo—dijo Sword

Sword disparó y la bala le dio en brazo a Ogied dejándolo en el suelo

—Mmmmm ¿Cómo te asesinare? Claro, te voy a disparar en la cabeza y lo mejor será que lo intentare de espalda—dijo Sword. Este se puso de espaldas y sus brazos los colocó encima de su cabeza mientras sostenía el arma

—"Qué hago"—pensó Ogied mientras miraba a todos lados hasta que vio un recipiente que tenía uranio en forma líquida y estaba encima de Sword—"Solo tengo una oportunidad"—volvió a pensar Ogied. Este puso su Hoz en posición para cuando Sword disparara

En efecto, Sword disparó pero la bala se desvió por la Hoz de Ogied golpeando el recipiente de uranio y este se vació en el cuerpo de Sword. La regeneración era lenta ya que el uranio era demasiado toxico logrando hasta quemar su piel. Ogied se levantó y con su Hoz llena de uranio corto la cabeza de Sword

—Ya van dos cabezas este mes jaja—dijo Ogied

Este salio de la base no sin antes colocar una pequeña bomba en los recipientes de uranio y otros elementos químicos altamente inflamables. Ogied salto por una de los huecos que dejaron los guardias y al saltar un Altaria lo recogió en el aire

—Gracias chica, ahora vamos a la mansión

Antes de la detonación el cuerpo de Sword se levantó sin cabeza y recogió su cabeza y la volvió a poner

—Ese maldito me las pagara—dijo Sword


	15. Chapter 15

**Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero decir unas palabras**

 **Querido FandeSerena91 es una pena que te fuiste pero solo Dios sabe el porqué, fuiste un gran escritor y una gran inspiración para mí, el que me enseño el Amourshipping fuiste tú y te lo agradezco de corazón, tus historias hacían que me desvelara todas las noches para poder leerlas. Mi más sentido pésame para tu familia y amigos. Gracias FandeSerena91**

 **Así es, el día 18 de abril del 2016 Pablo Jesús flores Córdova (FandeSerena91) falleció, es una lástima que se nos fuera esta gran persona y escritor pero su recuerdo estará para siempre con nosotros gracias a sus historias que para mí serán inmortales en mi corazón. La comunidad de Amourshipping está de luto por la pérdida de uno de los mayores escritores de ella misma pero nuestras historias serán el legado de el así que gracias por todo**

 **Sin más que decir vamos a leer el capítulo**

Capítulo 15: Ash vs Ogied

Nos encontramos en la mansión del campeón, nuestros héroes están esperando la llegada de nuestro invitado del futuro

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto? —preguntó Ash

—Tranquilo Ash, yo mande a Altaria a buscar a Ogied—dijo Legnal

—Black-Shadow se está volviendo más fuerte, solamente pensar en eso me da escalofríos—dijo Gary

—Gary tiene razón, "X" y Sword son seres jodidamente fuertes, creo que el entrenamiento no servirá de nada—dijo Misty

—No sean tan pesimistas chicos, si trabajamos juntos podemos vencer a los Shadows—dijo Brock dando ánimos

—No seas pendejo Brock apenas Legnal y Ogied pudieron con "X" y el desgraciado de Sword se puede regenerar imagínate si mezclan esa tecnología—dijo Korrina

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala hasta que una peli-miel decidió hablar

—Oye Legnal ¿Podemos tener una batalla? —Preguntó Serena

Legnal se quedó en silencio al escuchar esas palabras de Serena ya que era muy inusual que ella quisiera una batalla

—Está bien pero será una batalla de uno contra uno—respondió Legnal

Nuestros héroes salieron al campo de batalla a presenciar una batalla muy inusual entre Serena y Legnal

—Sal Delphox—dijo Serena sacando su Pokémon

—Entonces mi Pokémon será Aurorus—dijo Legnal sacando a su Pokémon

—Delphox usa Lanzallamas—Ordenó Serena. El ataque iba en dirección a Aurorus pero este lo esquivó con relativa facilidad

—Usa Poder Pasado—dijo Legnal. El ataque le dio a Delphox dejándola herida

—Delphox no aguantara mucho si Aurorus sigue atacando con esa magnitud—dijo Ash

—Delphox usa llamarada—Ordenó Serena. El ataque venia en dirección a Aurorus pero…

—Contraataca con Vozarrón—Dijo Legnal. El ataque choco con la llamarada provocando una pequeña explosión anulando los dos ataques

—Vamos con Poder Pasado otra vez—Volvió a decir Legnal. Las rocas empezaron a levantarse y una tras una en dirección a Delphox y solo una le dio al pokémon de Serena

Las estadísticas de Aurorus subieron volviéndose más rápido, más defensivo y más fuerte

—Acabemos con esto de una vez. Usa Voza…—decía Legnal pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su Mega-Aro. Este lo revisó y su cara de seriedad pasó a una de felicidad

—Chicos Altaria se está acercando—dijo muy animado Legnal

La batalla fue interrumpida y todos nuestros héroes corrieron hasta la puerta de la mansión y salieron afuera. Pasaron unos dos minutos y vieron a Altaria que suavemente aterrizaba y en su espalda traía a Ogied.

Ogied se cayó de Altaria muy estrepitosamente

—La puta madre—Se quejó Ogied

— ¿Qué leches te paso en el brazo? —Pregunto Legnal

—Ya tu sabes, lo normal jaja. Lo que me paso fue que un maldito mutante me disparó en el brazo y casi me desangro—dijo Ogied con una vena hinchada por la rabia

—Vamo a calmarno Ogied, deja que te revise Rob—dijo Misty llevando a Ogied a donde Rob

 **Dos horas más tarde:**

Podemos ver a Ogied con su brazo vendado

—Ogied te lo perdiste todo—dijo Ash

— ¿Qué me perdí?

—El clásico, El F.C Shalour perdió uno a dos contra el Real Lumiose—dijo Ash un poco deprimido

—La conchisima madre

—Y lo peor es que fueron eliminados de la Champions por el Atletico de Lumiose—volvió a decir Ash

—Voy a matar a Luis Enrique—dijo Ogied molesto y con su Hoz en su mano

—Deja las Pendejeras y dinos ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Sword? —preguntó Legnal

—Pues mira, Sword puede regenerase de casi todo a sí que le corte la cabeza ya que es el elemento más importante en el. Yo le clave mi Hoz en su corazón pero el cabrón no tiene—dijo Ogied

Ash y Legnal estaban en silencio hasta que…

—Y díganme ¿Pudieron descifrar los archivos que robamos de la base? —preguntó Ogied

—Aun no, Clemont los está descifrando pero tardara un rato—dijo Ash

Los tres salieron de la sala. Ash estaba entrenando, Legnal viendo TV y Ogied solo daba vueltas por ahí hasta que…

—Oye Ash, ¿Quieres tener una batalla conmigo? —Preguntó Ogied entrando al campo de batalla

—Creí que nunca lo pedirías—dijo Ash emocionado

—Muy bien entonces comencemos carajo

—Muy bien Pikachu yo te elijo—dijo Ash

Pikachu salto del hombro de Ash al campo de batalla

—Prinplup sal a luchar—dijo Ogied sacando al Pokémon Pingüino

—Usa Impactrueno—Ordenó Ash. El ataque le dio a Prinplup pero este seguía de pie

—Prinplup usa Picotazo—dijo Ogied

Prinplup con su pico empezó a golpear a Pikachu pero el ratón amarillo resistía el ataque hasta que…

—Pikachu usa Atactrueno—ordenó Ash

El ataque golpeó a Prinplup dejándolo en el suelo, pero poco a poco se volvió a levantar y uso Garra Metal golpeando a Pikachu

—Aun no me derrotas pequeño Ketchum—dijo Ogied

—Ya lo veremos, Pikachu usa Ataque Rápido

Pikachu corrió a gran velocidad pero…

—Prinplup usa el combo numero dos

El Pokémon pingüino uso torbellino, el torbellino se llevó a Pikachu a lo más alto de el mismo. Prinplup saltó y empezó a usar rayo burbuja en Pikachu y para rematar se metió en el torbellino y golpeo a Pikachu con Garra Metal. Cuando todo esto paso se pudo ver a Pikachu en el suelo derrotado

—Pikachu ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Ash mientras tenia al ratón eléctrico en sus brazos. Pikachu abrió los ojos y asintió con su cabeza

—Vamos uno a cero y mi siguiente Pokémon va ser Greninja (Greninja está muy repetido XD)

—Sabía que lo usarías, Entonces mi siguiente Pokémon será Blaziken—dijo Ogied sacando a Blaziken

—Usa Pulso de Agua

Greninja lanzo el ataque pero Blaziken lo esquivo

—Necesitaras más de eso para vencernos jaja—dijo Ogied—Blaziken usa Lanzallamas—volvió a decir Ogied

Blaziken lanzó su ataque pero no era muy efectivo en Greninja, el Pokémon ninja formo un montón de Shurikens de Agua y se las lanzó a Blaziken y este como pudo las esquivo hasta que una se le incrusto en su mano y exploto formando una nube de polvo que obstruyo la vista de Blaziken. Cuando se disipó Greninja no estaba y para variar el Pokémon salió de la tierra con un poderoso As Aéreo que golpeó a Blaziken y para terminar un Pulso de Agua

—Me parece que vamos uno a un…—decía Ash pero fue interrumpido cuando vio a Blaziken levantarse

—Aun no me derrotas, Blaziken es más fuerte de lo que crees. ¿Cómo fue que Greninja hizo eso sin tu decirle nada? —pregunto Ogied

—Greninja y yo estamos conectados y aparte es un pequeño combo que yo le enseñe—dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza (Mal pensados)

—Blaziken Lanzallamas—Ordenó Ogied

Blaziken ejecutó el ataque pero Greninja lo resistía con facilidad ya que no era muy efectivo

—Greninja salta y usa Corte—Dijo Ash

El Pokémon Agua-Siniestro saltó muy alto y venia en dirección a Blaziken con Corte pero…

—Usa Mega-Patada—Ordenó Ogied

Antes de que Greninja hiciera impacto Blaziken le metió esa poderosa patada a Greninja mandándolo a volar. Ash solo miraba la escena con cara de preocupación pero esa fue cambiando a una cara más tranquila y relajada

—"Este Marico se va a fusionar si no lo logro derrotar"—pensó Ogied

—Greninja estoy sintiendo tu corazón y tus emociones, prepárate que nos vamos a…—decía Ash pero fue interrumpido por Ogied

—No lo creo, Blaziken usa el combo cuatro—dijo Ogied

Blaziken se acercó con gran velocidad a Greninja y usó un poderoso Gancho Alto que elevó a Greninja. El Pokémon Fuego-Lucha dio un salto muy alto hasta llegar a Greninja y en el aire uso Combate Cercano, una ráfaga de golpes impactaron el cuerpo del Pokémon Ninja y para terminar el espectáculo una Mega-Patada la cual le dio a Greninja y lo impacto contra el suelo. Cuando Ash se acercó a Greninja este estaba derrotado.

Ogied devolvió a Blaziken y se acercó a Ash

—Escucha Ash, si no pudiste derrotarme con dos de tus Pokémones más fuertes dudo que derrotes a los Shadows a sí que ponte a entrenar perra—dijo Ogied muy serio

—Tienes razón amigo, voy entrenar pero será un entrenamiento especial y voy a ir yo solo al bosque a entrenar—dijo Ash igual de serio

—Esa es la actitud

—Volveré en un par de días a sí que dile al equipo que me fui a entrenar—dijo Ash

Ogied asintió con la cabeza y le dio un choque de puños al azabache para luego irse. Pasaron los días y Ash había vuelto. Ogied estaba afuera de la mansión cuando lo vio venir

—Ash por fin vuelves carajo, oye quería preguntarte si…—decía Ogied pero fue interrumpido por Ash

—En otro momento hablamos pero en este momento quiero una batalla contigo—Dijo Ash

—Me parece Perfecto

Ambos se pusieron en posición para la batalla que será un Dos contra Dos

—Sal Infernape—dijo Ash sacando a su Pokémon

—En ese caso mi Pokémon será Prinplup

—Usa Picotazo—Ordenó Ogied

Prinplup ejecutó el ataque pero Infernape era demasiado rápido y lo esquivaba con facilidad

—Usa SuperGolpe—Ordeno Ash

Infernape golpeó a Prinplup y lo hizo retroceder, cuando Prinplup elevó su mirada vio como una llamarada se acercaba a él, la cual impacto en su cuerpo dejándolo gravemente herido. Prinplup se levantó con mucha dificultad, el final estaba cerca para el pingüino pero su cuerpo empezó a envolver en una luz de color blanca y azul (yo lo veo blanco con dorado) al punto de evolucionar a Empoleon

—Esta no me la esperaba, como sea Vamos Empoleon—dijo Ogied—Usa Rayo Burbuja—Ordenó Ogied

Empoleon no uso Rayo burbuja si no una Hidro-Bomba que Infernape esquivo. El Pokémon tipo Fuego-Lucha volvió a usar SuperGolpe el cual Empoleon lo retuvo en sus Aletas

—Empoleon ejecuta el combo número uno—Ordenó Ogied

Empoleon usó Torbellino y se metió en el para luego desaparecer, Ash y Infernape buscaban a Empoleon hasta que salió por detrás de Infernape atrapándolo con sus aletas, Empoleon empujó a Infernape para luego impactarle una poderosa Hidro-Bomba y dejar a Infernape herido

—Infernape acércate a Empoleon y usa Combate Cercano—Ordenó Ash

El Pokémon de Ash se acercó e impacto sus golpes en el cuerpo de Empoleon

— ¡Termínalo con Bombardeo! —Exclamo Ash

El ataque fue un golpe crítico para Empoleon, El Pokémon Pingüino cayó derrotado al suelo

—Impresionante, pero, no seré derrotado tan rápido—dijo Ogied devolviendo a Empoleon— Sal Blaziken—Dijo Ogied sacando a su Pokémon

Infernape estaba agotado después de esa masacre contra Empoleon, esta sería una perfecta oportunidad para Ogied

—Acabemos con esto de una vez y usa el combo tres—Ordenó Ogied

Blaziken usó Mega-Patada la cual impactó con Infernape y lo mandó al quinto coño. No hubo necesidad de seguir con el combo ya que Infernape ya estaba derrotado

—Luchaste muy bien amigo mío tomate un descanso—Dijo Ash devolviéndolo a la Pokébola—Sal Charizard—Volvió a decir Ash sacando a el Pokémon Volador-Fuego

—Usa cuchillada

El ataque golpeo a Blaziken pero no fue muy fuerte

—Ash, subamos el nivel de esta batalla. Blaziken Mega-Evoluciona—dijo Ogied activando el Mega-Aro, la forma de Blaziken cambio y ahora era un poderoso Mega-Blaziken

—Esto va a descontrolarse, Charizard Mega-Evoluciona—dijo Ash (Ustedes ya saben que paso)

Ambos Pokémones tenían una energía sorprendente y con cada golpe que se daban era una onda expansiva, pero, alguien bueno más bien un grupo de personas observaban la batalla de lejos

—Es increíble el poder de esos dos Pokémones—dijo un sorprendido Gary

—Ese Blaziken es poderoso al igual que el entrenador—dijo Misty

—Charizard es mejor—dijo Serena

—Sea como sea Ash entrenó muy duro al igual que Ogied, solo espero que podamos salvar al mundo—dijo Legnal

La batalla de Charizard y Blaziken estaba terminando, Ambos Pokémones estaban agotados y solo tenían energía para un ataque más

—Charizard termínalo con Cuchillada—Ordenó Ash

—Blaziken Termínalo con Gancho Alto—Ordeno Ogied

Ambos Pokémones se atacaron e impactaron el ataque pero al final los dos cayeron al suelo y su Mega-Evolución se había terminado lo cual era un empate

—Gran batalla Ash, se nota que mejoraste un montón—dijo Ogied dándole la mano a Ash

—Jeje ya puedo competirte—dijo alegremente Ash

Ambos volvieron a la mansión al igual que sus amigos que estaban espiándolos a distancia, pasaron los minutos y Clemont bajó corriendo las escaleras

—Chicos ya descifre los planos—dijo Clemont

—La base principal es el edificio de la corporación DEVON—volvió a decir Clemont

— ¿Corporación DEVON? —preguntó Legnal

—Es una corporación muy importante en este mundo que tiene sedes en cada región y una de las más importantes está en Kanton—dijo Brock

—Muy bien señores, atacaremos la base en una semana a sí que prepárense todos—dijo Ogied

—Clemont, será mejor si Bonnie regresa a Kalos ya que no queremos que nada le pase—dijo Serena

—Me parece perfecto, ya mismo comprare el pasaje e enviare a Bonnie a casa

—Está decidido, acabaremos con los Shadows

 **Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy**

 **Me encanta escribir esta historia y que a ustedes les guste**

 **Estén tranquilos que esta historia aún no se acaba, es solo el principio**

 **Los veo en el siguiente cap**

 **Ahora los caps tardare más en escribirlos porque en Venezuela la luz se va a ir cuatro horas seguidas**

 **A partir de cada capítulo al final escribiré cinco cosas sobre mi hasta llegar a las cincuenta "es un extra"**

 **1-Tengo 14 años**

 **2-Me encanta el humor y sobre todo si es humor negro**

 **3-Soy jodidamente mal pensado**

 **4-Actualmente estoy soltero XD**

 **5-Mis escritores favoritos aquí son Altair the Facking assassin, Asurax1, SatoSere96, Mcanario de Hyrule y FandeSerena91** **†**

 **A cuidarse**


	16. capitulo 16

Capítulo 16: Una Semana alocada

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanton, para ser sinceros en la mansión del campeón en donde están luchando en el campo de batalla Ash y Ogied.

Podemos ver a Greninja en su forma "Mega" y Mega-Lucario, ambos estaban exhaustos por la batalla y aun podían dar un último golpe

—Acabemos con esto y usa Puño Incremento—dice Ogied

—No te quedes atrás Greninja y usa As Aéreo—Ordenó Ash

Ambos Pokémones saltaron con la misma dirección, Greninja fallo por centímetros su ataque y M-Lucario no perdió la oportunidad y golpeo a Greninja con el Puño Incremento dejándolo fuera de combate. Ash sintió el impacto y cayó al suelo igual que Greninja, Ogied ayudo a levantar al Azabache

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Ogied

—Si, solo un poco cansado—dijo Ash

Ambos se fueron en dirección a la mansión porque ya estaba oscureciendo

 **En la mansión**

—Fue una batalla increíble, me estoy acercando a su fuerza—Contaba Ash a sus amigos

—Te felicito mi amor—dijo Serena dándole un beso a Ash

—Si sigues entrenando así podrás vencer a DarkSoul—dijo Brock

—Eso espero—dijo Ash rascándose la nariz

Cayó la noche y nuestros héroes dormían excepto Legnal y Ogied que estaban en el techo de la mansión admirando las estrellas (Nada Yaoi)

—Presiento que esta va a ser una semana muy loca—dijo Ogied

— ¿Tú crees? —Pregunto Legnal

—Si, estos niños no diferencian una fiesta de un desmadre total—dijo Ogied

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien

La noche termino y los rayos del sol se asomaban por las montañas de Kanton y este era el inicio de una semana muy extraña y alocada

 **Lunes**

Ash despertaba y se dirigía al comedor en donde Serena lo esperaba con un desayuno y una cara de felicidad

—Emmm ¿Hola? —dijo Ash un poco confundido

—Hola Ashi mira te prepare el desayuno, solo siéntate y come—dijo Serena

Ash se sentó ya que el hambre lo traiciono, todo era normal hasta que…

—Ash, nos inscribí en "Kanton´s Got Talent" Las audiciones son en unas horas así que vístete

— ¿Estás loca? No voy a ir a ese espectáculo de mierda en donde cuatro personas me están juzgando con un botoncito rojo—dijo Ash molesto

—Me importa un pepino, tú vas a ir quieras o no—dijo Serena saliendo de la cocina

—Chicos les conseguí entradas para "Kanton´s Got Talent" esta tarde, Ash y yo vamos a audicionar—dijo Serena con una sonrisa dándole las entradas a los chicos

— ¿Qué es Kanton´s Got Talent? —Preguntó Legnal

—Es un Show de talentos, existen sedes en todas las regiones pero la más importante está en Kanton (como siempre) —dijo Korrina

—Sera divertido ver a Ash actuar jaja—dijo Clemont entre risas

—Vamos, no se burlen de él. Serena siempre ha soñado con ganar ese Show y no quiero que Ash con su amargura lo arruine—dijo Misty

Ash estaba escuchando la conversación escondido pero no sabía que Ogied estaba al lado de él en su escondite

— ¿Esta buena la conversación? —Preguntó Ogied a Ash

—Maldito me asustaste—dijo Ash

— ¿Qué ocurre Ash? —volvió a preguntar Ogied

—Es que…No quiero participar en el Show pero tampoco quiero decepcionar a Serena—dijo Ash algo triste

—No te deprimas amigo, es solo un Show y aparte no creo que Serena te mande a la mierda por eso—dijo Ogied con una sonrisa

—Tienes razón, voy a participar por Serena

Pasaron unas horas y nuestros héroes estaban en el Show, los amigos de Ash estaban en tercera fila apunto de observar la actuación de sus dos amigos

 **5 minutos antes del Show**

— ¿Qué mierda vamos a cantar? —dijo Ash un poco alterado

—Tranquilo, lo sabrás cuando suena la música

Ambos salieron al escenario y vieron que el teatro estaba repleto de personas que no paraban de aplaudirlos por lo que son

—Hola—dice la juez enfermera joy

—Hola—dice una animada Serena

— ¿Acaso ustedes no son el campeón de Kalos y la reina de Kalos? —Pregunta el Juez Giovanni (Así es Giovanni es el juez carajo)

—Si, si lo somos jeje—dice Ash algo nervioso

— ¿Eres tu Ash? —dijo el juez Tracey

—Marico no sabía que eras uno de los juezes—dice Ash

—Olvidemos eso y díganme ¿Qué van a hacer el día de hoy? —Dijo el Juez Oak (asi es Oak es nuestro invitado especial)

—Bueno…vamos a cantar—dijo Serena

—Ok entonces muy buena suerte a los dos—dijo el juez Giovanni

La música empezó a sonar y era una canción muy simbólica para Ash ya que esa es la canción que sonó en la primera cita de Ash y Serena

(A partir de este momento cuando un personaje cante saldrá esta letra _Chupa el perro)_

— _How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I´ve become so numb_ —Empieza a cantar Serena

El público poco a poco empieza a animar a la pareja y los jueces empiezan a intercambiar miradas

— _Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back_ —volvio a cantar Serena

— _Wake me up_ —Empezó a cantar Ash

— _Wake me up inside_ —Canto Serena

— _I can´t wake up_ —Ash

— _Wake me up inside_ —Serena

— _Save me_ —Ash

— _Call my name and save me from the dark—Serena_

— _Wake me up—_ Ash

— _Bid my blood to run—_ Serena

— _I can´t wake up—_ Ash

— _Before I come undone—_ Serena

— _Save me—_ Ash

— _Save me from the nothing I´ve become—Serena_

Ellos siguieron cantando y al público les encantaba la canción excepto a un juez y ese era Giovanni. Este se puso a hablar con los jueces

—La canción no me gusta—dice Giovanni a los jueces

—No seas tan estirado, la canción es un clásico y aparte ellos la interpretan muy bien—dice la Enfermera Joy

—La enfermera tiene razón, es una Buena canción—dice Oak

—Si pero la voz de Ash no me convence mucho—dice Giovanni algo indeciso

—Tienes que entender que Ash ha tenido problemas con su voz desde el cambio de doblaje ya que se hizo una polémica gigante—dice Tracey

—No me interesa lo que piensen, yo le daré su primer "Mistake"—dijo Giovanni presionando el botón rojo y la "X" de la pantalla tomó un color rojo

Ash y Serena ya habían terminado de cantar y el público se levantó a aplaudirlos, hasta los jueces lo hacían menos Giovanni (Ustedes ya saben cuál canción era XD)

Los jueces estaban listos para dar su respuesta final sobre su acto y ambos estaban nerviosos

—Fue una increíble representación de esa canción tan clásica y hermosa asi que voy a decir que Si—dice la enfermera Joy

—Me encanto la canción y sus voces también así que no me queda de otra que decir que Si—dice Tracy

—No tengo mucho que decir así que solo me conformo con decir Si—dijo Oak

El ultimo pero menos importante era Giovanni que tomo su tiempo meditando y pensando en la actuación, después de varios minutos de silencio Giovanni decidió hablar

—Al principio no me gustó mucho su actuación y por eso les di mi "Mistake" pero estuve pensando un montón y solamente diré que tienen cuatro "si"—dijo Giovanni

Serena y Ash no lo podían creer, el juez que les dio una "X" cambio de opinión y les dio un "si" El teatro estaba que reventaba de aplausos por parte del público y Ash y Serena salieron del escenario a los vestidores

—No me lo creo, jamás pensé que nos darían cuatro "si"—dijo Serena toda emocionada

—Ni yo jaja—le respondio Ash

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y salieron del teatro en donde se encontraron con sus amigos, las felicitaciones no faltaron pero son muy largas y mucho relleno para mí (un momento este capítulo es relleno)

 **Martes**

Nuestros protagonistas estaban en la cocina hablando y compartiendo hasta que un azabache se le ocurrió una "buena idea"

—Oigan chicos ¿Quieren hacer un picnic? —Pregunto Ash

—Mmmm Seria buena idea salir a compartir un rato afuera de esta mansión—dijo Brock

—Por mí no hay problema—dijo Gary

—Si nos vamos de picnic voy a preparar la comida—dijo Serena dirigiéndose a la cocina

—Te ayudamos—dijeron al unísono Misty, Korrina y Clemont

— ¿Qué es un picnic? —pregunto Ogied

—Ya lo veras—dijo Ash

Nuestros héroes terminaron de empacar todo y salieron al picnic que se situaba en el bosque. Ya adentro del bosque decidieron sacar el mantel y la comida y sentarse a disfrutar, la paz reinaba hasta que…

— ¿Me pasas la ensalada de huevo? —dice Ash

— ¡MMM ÑAKA ÑAKA! —Exclamó un Ursaring que salió de los arbustos y levantó a Ash

— ¡AAAAAAHHHH! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!—Empezó a gritar Ash antes de ser secuestrado por el ursaring

El resto del equipo siguió comiendo hasta que después de un rato salieron a buscar a Ash

—Si fuera un Ursaring violador ¿Dónde me escondería? Claro mejor saco a Lucario—dijo Ogied sacando a Lucario, este empezó a buscar con su aura a Ash y todo el grupo empezó a seguirlo

Al final todos llegaron a una cueva pero esta estaba protegida por una barrera (protección)

—Creo que esto será por las malas—dijo Legnal sacando a Goodra

—Usa Pulso Dragón—volvió a decir Legnal. El ataque de Goodra destruyo la barrera y todos entraron a la cueva

Al entrar el pobre Ash estaba siendo seducido por los encantos de Ursaring ya que aparentemente era un hembra

—Por favor, yo no soy de tu tipo—decía Ash mientras que la Ursaring trataba de besarlo (Ejeeem Pokefilia, eso está mal XD)

Todos miraban ese momento mientras que una gota de sudor bajaba por la sien de todos. Todo era risa hasta que apareció el Ursaring macho, no estaba muy feliz que digamos y al ver esa escena su furia aumento y empezó a rugir con fuerza y odio

—Chicos tenemos que…—decía Ash pero cuando volteo noto que sus amigos no estaban, lo habían dejado plantado al pobre

El azabache empezó a correr por su vida y no podía tener un combate con el Ursaring porque sus Pokémones los dejo en la mansión. El Ursaring no paro de seguir a Ash hasta que chocaron con un Butterfree el cual lanzó un polvo que al final Ursaring y Ash lo inhalaron

—Tengo que salir de aquí—dijo Ash

—Yo igual compadre, debo regresar a la cueva para poder regañar a mi esposa—dijo el Ursaring

Ash solamente se le quedo viendo al Pokémon para luego quedar impactado

— ¿Acaso me hablaste? —preguntó Ash algo aterrado

—Yo siempre he podido hablar otra cosa es que no me entendieras humano de mierda—dijo el Ursaring

— ¿Sabes? Este puede ser el inicio de una gran amistad —dijo Ash

Ambos empezaron a caminar juntos y a cantar

— _Nunca del trabajo hay que abusar, tan solo lo más especial sin nada más adicional mamá naturaleza te lo da ¡Si señor!—_ Cantaban al unísono Ash y el Ursaring

—Ash despierte idiota—se escuchó una voz

El azabache estaba despertando, su aventura con el Ursaring fue solo un sueño

—Tenemos que irnos—dice Serena tomando la mano de Ash y llevándoselo a la mansión

 **Miércoles**

Era un buen día en Kanton, Ash, Brock y Ogied veían el futbol, las chicas estaban teniendo una plática ellas solas y Legnal y Clemont estaban viendo videos en internet

—Muy buenas criaturitas del señor—dice el chico del video

—Ojala yo fuera como él—dice Clemont mientras su mirada está perdida

—Eso sonó muy marico—le dice Legnal a Clemont

—Lo sé pero…—decía Clemont pero fue interrumpido ya que el timbre de la mansión había sonado

 **En planta baja**

Ash abrió la puerta y vio a los mismos dos sujetos de negro de la asociación Pokémon

—Emmm ¿Hola? —dijo Ash un poco nervioso

—Señor Ketchum ¿Podemos pasar? —pregunta el sujeto número uno

Ash no dijo nada, solamente hizo una seña para que pasaran a su "Humilde casa"

—Veo que la Mansión sigue en perfecto estado—dice el sujeto número dos

—Pues sí, logro aguantar tantas fiestas y desmadres—dijo Ash con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

—Vamos directo al grano señor Ketchum, ¿Recuerda el video que subió a internet? Pues llego a treinta millones de visitas y a más de ochocientos mil me gustas—dice el sujeto número uno

—Nosotros queremos que usted grabe otro video pero en este respondiendo las preguntas de sus fans—dice el dos

— ¿Mis amigos pueden participar? —Pregunta Ash

Ambos afirmaron con su cabeza

—Pues entonces me apunto

El azabache les informo a sus amigos acerca del video y a ellos les pareció una buena idea. Pasaron los minutos y la mansión se había llenado de cámaras, luces, una pantalla blanca y computadoras para la edición. El primero que sería entrevistado seria Ash ya que él es el personaje principal

—Las preguntas serán enviadas por Twitter. Tenemos nuestra primera pregunta y es enviada por el usuario "Altair the Facking assassin" la cual dice "Querido Ash ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan pendejo?" —dijo el director leyendo la pregunta

—Creo que en el día del Caterpie—dice Ash

—La siguiente es de "Serena AnimalsFairyMuerderessKerchum" y esta dice "¿Te casaras con Serena algún día?" —Termina de leer el director

—Pues de momento somos muy jóvenes para casarnos pero en el futuro tengo la intención de hacerlo y tener una familia con ella—dice Ash un poco sonrojado

—La siguiente es de "JorgeThefenixe" y dice "¿Tienes alguna relación amorosa oculta con el cuatro ojos de Clemont?" —dice el director

—No, yo no soy marico—dice Ash

—La ultima para ti es de "FuegoDesafiante" que te dice "¿puedes leer esto rápido?" —dice el director para luego voltear la pantalla para que Ash viera

—I.C.K.K.C.K—dice Ash rápido. El mostaza se quedó con una sonrisa para luego sacar su dedo en frente a la cámara

—Siguiente—dice el director

Ash se levantó de la silla y la que se sentó fue Serena

—La primera te la envía es "TrueLove12" ella escribe "Tu y Ash hacen una bonita pareja ¿Cuánto tiempo ya hace que se conocen?" —termino de leer el director

—Pues nos conocimos hace ocho años en el campamento del profesor Oak en Kanton—dice Serena

—La que nos escribe es "CindyPotter" y su mensaje es "¿Me darías un consejo para poder ser mejor en las actuaciones Pokémon? Ya que tú eres la reina de Kalos"

—Mi consejo es que trabajes duro y da lo mejor de ti, no dejes que nadie se interponga en tu camino a la grandeza, es un poco fuerte ser la mejor pero con tu máximo esfuerzo lo lograras y recuerda **Lucha hasta el final** —dice Serena con un tono serio

—La última pregunta es de "Andrés Iniesta" "¿Cuándo dejaras ir a Ash otra vez al Camp Nou?"

—Jamás, después del desmadre que hizo con Messi y Pique jamás lo dejare ir a ese estadio—dijo Serena algo furiosa

—Tenemos una pregunta muy buena para ti de "Mcanario de Hyrule" que dice "¿Cuantas veces tienes sexo con Ash?"

Serena solamente se levantó de la silla y se fue caminando a la salida. Después de ese momento tan incómodo el siguiente era Gary

—El que te escribe es "TheAvenger24" el cual dice "¿Qué paso con tu club de fans de chicas?"

—Pues ellas tenían sueños que cumplir y yo también así que nos tuvimos que separar pero sé que nos volveremos a encontrar—dijo Gary

—Esas son todas las preguntas Siguiente—dice el director haciéndole señas para que se retire

—Pero…Apenas va una sola pregunta—dijo Gary sorprendido

—No le importas mucho a las personas así que Siguiente

El que se sentó en la silla fue Brock

—La pregunta es de "EnfermeraJoyCiudadCeleste" y dice "¿Cuándo volverás a castigarme papi que llevo dos noches esperando por ti?"—dice el director

—Lo siento enfermera Joy pero lo nuestro fue de un solo día y yo estoy esperando a la mujer correcta y espero que lo entiendas—dice Brock haciendo un corazón con sus manos

—El siguiente usuario es "Ugni" el cual dice "¿Puedes abrir los ojos?"

—Claro que puedo, de hecho te lo mostrare—dice Brock para luego abrir sus ojos

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que hizo Brock hasta las chicas del maquillaje le tomaron fotos al chino negro

—La última pregunta es de "Andreu320" el cual dice "¿Por qué eres chino y negro a la vez?"

—Ni puta idea, tal vez porque mi papá es un chino negro y mi madre es negra pero ¿Por qué? No estoy seguro—responde Brock

El último participante era Clemont ya que Misty, Korrina, Ogied ni Legnal querían participar

—Tienes un mensaje de "Diegoelsuper3" que dice "¿Eres Homosexual?"

—No, si fuera homosexual me estaría comiendo un pene pero todas las noches se lo como a Korrina

—El siguiente es "JoselitoGamerRex777OMG" el cual escribe "¿Kuando tuz imbentos ban a dejar d ezplotal?"

—El día que tú aprendas a escribir niño rata—dice Clemont

—La última pregunta del día es de "CasillasWord" y dice "¿Qué edad tienes? Y ¿De cuánto es el aumento de tus lentes?"

—Tengo dieciséis años y tengo cinco punto ocho en cada lado—dice Clemont

—Muy bien señores eso es todo por hoy, los llamaremos cuando el video esté listo—dijo el director para luego irse con su equipo

 **Jueves**

Eran las dos de la tarde y nuestros héroes estaban en la sala viendo televisión, la paz reinaba como siempre hasta que fue interrumpida por un mensaje por parte del cartero que estaba afuera de la mansión hablando con Ash

—Tengo una carta para el señor Ash Ketchum—dijo el cartero

— ¿De parte de quién?

—De un tal Gerard Pique

Ash solamente tomó la carta y cerró la puerta y camino hasta la sala en donde estaban sus amigos

—Chicos recibí una carta de Gerard Pique—dice Ash todo emocionado con la carta en la mano

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó Brock

—Si

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? —preguntó Korrina

—" _ **Querido Ash ketchum, estas invitado al partido amistoso entre el F. y el Celeste United, en el sobre están las entradas pueden ir dos acompañantes contigo y felicidades por tu título de campeón en mi región natal, te esperamos. Saludos de Gerard Pique**_

Después de que Ash leyera la carta se formó una trifulca de quien iba a ir al partido

Al final Ash llevo al partido a Brock y a Ogied ya que a Serena no le gustaba ninguno de esos equipos (Ella amaba al Vaniville c.f) Korrina ya había ido a ver jugar al Shalour, Misty no era fan del futbol y Clemont, Gary y Legnal no les gustaba el Shalour.

Pasaron unas horas y nuestros héroes habían llegado del partido, los tres estaban sucios y desarreglados es más parecían indigentes

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Pregunta muy angustiada Serena

—Larga historia—dijeron los tres al unísono

 **Flashback**

El partido término, el Shalour derroto al United cuatro a cero y nuestros héroes estaban saliendo del estadio cuando se encontraron con un guardia

— ¿Ustedes son Ash, Brock y Ogied? —Preguntó el Guardia

Ambos afirmaron y el guardia se los llevó al restaurante privado del estadio en donde los esperaba alguien muy importante.

Cuando llegaron el que los esperaba era Pique junto a Luis enrique e Iniesta

Los seis empezaron a hablar de cosas sanas y triviales hasta que Pique saco la botella de Vodka

— ¿Quieren? —Preguntó Pique

Nuestros protagonistas empezaron a beber la poderosa Vodka

 **Una hora después**

El que abría los ojos era Ogied, el chico del futuro se percató que no estaba en el restaurante más bien en la calle 

— ¿En dónde están los demás? —Preguntaba Ogied

Ogied empezó a caminar, después de un largo tiempo se encontró a Brock en el suelo el cual estaba en el callejón. Luego que el futurista le explicara más o menos la situación a Brock ambos fueron en busca del Azabache perdido, si perdían a Ash Serena los mataría

—Brock, creo que lo encontré—dijo Ogied para luego señalar un árbol en donde Ash estaba

Ambos bajaron al mostaza y lo sentaron en el suelo, Ash estaba dormido y algo desubicado, todos los intentos por despertarlo fallaron hasta que después de un rato empezó a abrir sus ojos

—Where I am?—dijo Ash pero en un idioma equivocado

—Reacciona idiota—dijo Brock para luego darle una bofetada

— ¡Pikachu y yo solo somos amigos! —Exclamo Ash

—No hay tiempo para eso, debemos seguir caminando y te explicare luego—dijo Ogied

Los tres caminaron un largo rato mientras que Brock y Ogied le explicaban lo que paso a Ash. Luego de un tiempo vieron que algo o alguien se movía en la basura, creyeron que se trataba de un Pokémon salvaje. Nuestros idiotas favoritos se acercaron a la basura y descubrieron que era Pique que aún seguía en estado alcohólico

—Ayúdenme a levantarlo antes de que se forme un escándalo—dijo Ash

Trataron de levantar al futbolista pero en ese momento las luces de varias linternas iluminaron sus caras para luego notar que se trataba de la policía.

—Deténganse y coloquen las manos en alto—empezó a decir un oficial

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó un asustado Brock

—Quedan arrestados por secuestrar a Gerdad Pique

—Cuando yo diga "Ahora" sueltan a Pique y corran lo más que puedan—dice Ogied en voz baja

La policía se empezó a acercar más a nuestros héroes hasta el punto que las luces de la linterna se hacían más y más fuertes

— ¡Ahora! —Exclamo Ogied

Brock y Ash soltaron a Pique y empezaron a correr por sus vidas, la policía también corrió de tras de ellos pero obviamente algunos oficiales se quedaron con el futbolista. La persecución duro unos diez minutos hasta que la moto de la oficial Jeny (creo que así se escribe) los rodea y la oficial lanza su lazo el cual logra hacer que nuestros "héroes" caigan al suelo

—Están arrestados por huir de la ley y por secuestro a un futbolista famoso—dice la oficial

—El único delito que he cometido es no darte mi amor chiquilla, prometo darte lo mejor de mis días y hacer que esos se vuelvan eternos—dice Brock tomando la mano de la oficial

La oficial electrocuto a Brock con uno de esos aparatos de electro-shock. Cuando la oficial se disponía a colocarle las esposas a cada uno una figura apareció de la nada y esta empezó a hablar

—Oficial, estos jóvenes no han cometido nada malo es más, mi compañero Pique fue el que los invito a una cena y el culpable de su desaparición fue el mismo—dijo la figura

—Pero yo…Esta bien, quedan libres de todo cargo—dice la oficial

Esta se fue en su moto y llamo a todos los oficiales que cancelaran el arresto a Brock, Ogied y Ash. La figura que los ayudo a librarse de la ley también los ayudo a levantarse, nuestros héroes empezaron a distinguir la cara de aquel extraño hombre el cual resulto ser…

— ¿Messi? —Pregunto asombrado Ash

—Así es, es un placer conocerlos—dice Messi

Después de que Ash, Brock y Ogied gritaran como maricas al ver a su ídolo empezaron a tomarse selfies con él

— ¿Quieren un poquito de vodka? —Pregunto Messi con la botella en la mano

Nuestros héroes fueron seducidos con la magia del licor y…

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntaba Ash

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Viernes:**

Bueno…aquí no pasó nada interesante ya que no hubo desmadres, mamadas y estupideces

 **Fin del capítulo XD**

 **Una pregunta ¿Quieren que siga subiendo la otra historia?, yo tengo el siguiente cap y no sé si subirla. Déjenmelo en los reviews (si quieren)**

 **Voy a contestar reviews yeii**

 **Serena AnimalsFairyMuerdessK: Creo que Fandeserena91 se sentirá bien este donde este, tienes razón él siempre va a estar con nosotros. Agradezco de corazon que te guste mi historia, a mí me gusta mucho tu historia de "La hija de Yvetal" la cual está teniendo más fama cada vez**

 **Invitado sin nombre: XD yo también me cague de risa con lo del Shalour y el Lumiose XD. Gracias por tu Reviews**

 **Mcanario de Hyrule: Claro que eres mi escritor favorito XD siempre me han gustado tus historias aunque la narrativa tuya este prohibida :v**

 **Mega-Lucario78: Gracias por apoyar la historia enserio. Todos dicen lo del Real Lumiose XD**

 **Invitado sin nombre 2: Yo igual XD, me estaba riendo y cagandome de risa cuando escribí lo de frozen, espero seguir viéndote por aquí :v**

 **Recuerdan el bonus XD**

 **6-Odio el Reggaeton pero bailo Reggaeton en las fiestas y perreo XD es triste**

 **7-Me encanta el café, si no tomo café en la mañana me duele la cabeza y estoy de mal humor**

 **8-Miami me lo confirmooo Ok no. Jamás me he roto un hueso**

 **9-Mi youtuber favorito es German Garmendia**

 **10-Mi Poke-Girl favorita es Serena**

 **A cuidarse**


	17. Capitulo 17

Capítulo 17: Batalla por el futuro (Parte uno)

Nuestros héroes estaban uno al lado del otro mientras que Ogied hablaba y daba ánimos al grupo ya que hoy era el día de la batalla por el futuro.

—Cuando el miedo inunda Kanton y pueblo paleta y la gente ha perdido la esperanza en sus héroes, no queda más remedio que luchar. Ha llegado el momento de la batalla por el futuro. La torre devon se destrozara a la vez que luchamos contra la derrota, caen gotas, azota la lluvia y la furia que brota ¿Quién lo diría? Como la noche y el día luchando siempre a sangre fría, todo se vuelve más gris cuando asesinos se unen y van por ti. ¡ESTE ES EL DÍA EN QUE BLACK-SHADOW CAERÁ ANTE NOSOTROS!—Dijo Ogied.

—Hoy el viento no está a nuestro favor, quizás ellos sean mayores en número y armas pero nosotros no vamos a rendirnos. Hemos entrenado por días, semanas y muchas horas de dolor, pero esta traerá una recompensa; Yo prometo guiarlos a la victoria, veremos la luz al final del túnel y así salvaremos este mundo y todos los mundos que existan—Decía Ogied.

— ¿Quién caerá hoy? —Preguntaba Ogied.

— ¡BLACK-SHADOW! —Exclamó todo el grupo.

— ¿Quién ganara esta batalla? —Preguntó Ogied.

— ¡NOSOTROS! —Exclamó el grupo.

—Entonces es hora de preparar las cosas porque este grupo está listo para la batalla—dijo Ogied.

Todos entraron a la mansión y comenzaron a buscar a sus Pokémones y prepararse para esta batalla que no sería fácil y todo el futuro estaba en riesgo.

Mientras que Ash y sus amigos se preparaban física y mentalmente, Ogied y Legnal estaban hablando en el mismo lugar en donde fue la reunión (el campo de batalla)

—Me encanto tu discurso, fue muy emotivo—dijo Legnal.

— ¿Enserio? Lo saque de una canción —dijo Ogied.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Creo que hoy será nuestro último día.

—Recuerda Ogied, si ganamos dejaremos de existir, pero, el futuro se salvara de ese desastre conocido como DarkSoul y toda nuestra generación vivirá una vida normal.

—Tienes razón, no es momento de lamentarse y es mejor que pensemos en ganar esta batalla y caminar hacia el futuro.

La conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada de todo el grupo al campo de batalla, ya que habían terminado de arreglar todo y estaban listos para la batalla.

—Estamos listos—dijo Ash el cual traía a Pikachu en su hombro.

—Hay un pequeño problema ¿Cómo llegaremos a la torre Devon?—Preguntó Serena.

—Tranquila que yo ya me hice cargo. Solamente debemos salir de la mansión y ya lo veras—dijo Brock muy tranquilo.

Todos salieron de la mansión y esperaron algunos minutos, hasta que apareció una furgoneta de color negro pero tenía una pegatina gigante la cual decía "CREER" y un lobo. Brock fue el primero en acercarse a la furgoneta y hablar con el conductor para después hacerle señas al resto.

—Él es el hijo de mi tía panchita, Johnny ellos son mis amigos—dijo Brock.

—Un placer conocerlos a todos. Yo los llevare a la torre Devon—Decía Johnny mientras le daba la mano a todos.

Después de que Johnny se presentara ante todos llego la hora de partir, era un viaje de dos horas así que hubieron momentos graciosos, otros no tantos.

—Tengo un chiste. ¿Qué le dijo Terminator al tipo que le iba a arreglar su computador?—Preguntaba Ash.

—No lo sé—dijo Legnal.

—InstalaVista Baby—Dijo Ash para luego cagarse de la risa.

Algunos del grupo comenzaron a reír mientras que otros aguantaban la risa por el chiste tan malo.

—Un chiste bueno pero yo tengo uno mejor. ¿Cómo se llama el dios que siempre interrumpe?—Preguntó Gary

—El InterrupThor—Fueron las palabras de Gary.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la furgoneta, ni siquiera a Brock le dio gracia ese chiste de mierda.

Luego de esa escena llegaron a la torre Devon, esta era una edificación gigante más bien parecía un rascacielos y en la cima de la torre tenía una especie de corona.

—Según los planos hay una recepción y en la cual hay un ascensor que nos dejara en una pequeña terraza—dijo Clemont.

—No hay tiempo que perder—dijo Ash. El azabache comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre.

Todos siguieron a Ash hasta la entrada, ya ahí entraron a la torre. La recepción parecía una sala normal, había una recepcionista y una sala de espera. Serena fue quien se acercó a la recepcionista para hablar.

—Disculpe, ¿será que mis amigos y yo podemos subir por el ascensor?—Le preguntó Serena a la recepcionista.

—Claro, solamente dígame su nombre y buscare en el sistema si tiene una cita y…—Decía la recepcionista pero fue interrumpida por un recuerdo que le llego a la mente. Ella recordó cuando estaba en una reunión, su jefe le dijo que si llegaba un grupo de jóvenes el cual uno traía un Pikachu en su hombro, una chica de cabello miel y sombrero tenía que presionar el botón de la alarma.

Lo primero que hizo la recepcionista fue mirar al resto del grupo y efectivamente vio al chico con el Pikachu en el hombro. La chica no tuvo más remedio que presionar el botón de la alarma la cual hizo que se activaran un montón de sirenas y varios guardias comenzaron a bajar del ascensor.

—Maldición, tendremos que luchar—Dijo Ogied para luego sacar a Lucario.

—Deja que yo me encargue de esto—Dijo Legnal colocándose al frente de todos y a unos cuantos metros de los guardias.

—Protejan sus oídos de esto—Avisó Legnal mientras sacaba a su Sylveon—Usa Vozarrón—Le ordenó Legnal a Sylveon.

Sylveon cubrió sus orejas con sus lazos y ejecutó su ataque. El Vozarrón funciono a la perfección, todos los guardias comenzaron a gritar de dolor por la fuerte voz que penetraba en sus oídos. Después de unos segundos, el ataque termino y todos los guardias quedaron aturdidos e incapacitados para luchar.

— El ascensor esta libre vamos—Le dijo Legnal al resto mientras corría en dirección al ascensor

Una vez adentro, Ash se disponía a presionar los botones del ascensor, pero, una descarga eléctrica proveniente del panel se le fue otorgada a Ash.

—El panel está protegido, solo denme unos minutos y lo arreglare—Dijo Clemont mientras abría el panel con sus herramientas

Cuando Clemont estaba arreglando el panel, un grupo considerable de guardias entraron por la puerta principal.

—Esta vez yo me encargo—Dijo Brock mientras salía del ascensor y sacaba a Swampert—Usa Agua Lodosa—Le ordenó Brock a Swampert

La poderosa Ola de lodo golpeó a todos los guardias. Uno de esos guardias logro resistir a la ola, se levantó y sacó a un Manectric

—Usa Atactrueno—Le ordenó el guardia a al Pokémon

El atactrueno le dio directo a Swampert, pero este estaba sin un solo rasguño

—Swampert es tipo Agua-Tierra. En pocas palabras, el tipo Eléctrico no le afecta—Dijo Brock confiadamente

—Maldición…—Dijo el guardia

—Vuelve a usar Agua Lodosa—Le ordenó Brock a Swampert

El ataque dejo K.O a Manectric

Brock regresó a Swampert a su Pokébola y corrió al ascensor

Cuando el moreno llegó, Clemont ya había configurado el ascensor y todo estaba listo para seguir. El inventor seleccionó el piso más alto de la torre para luego comenzar a subir

Era un silencio incomodo entre todos el grupo. Cuando Korrina quiso romper el hielo, el ascensor de detuvo y las luces se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras.

Cuando todo el ascensor se envolvió en la oscuridad, se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos encima del mismo. Los cables que sostenían al aparato estaban sonando, un gran estruendo disipó todas las dudas, alguien estaba en arriba de ellos

Con la ayuda de todos, nuestros héroes lograron abrir la puerta del ascensor. Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a escalar por una de las cuerdas hasta que por fin llego a la cima del ascensor.

Al llegar, un Weavile y un Bisharp junto con dos guardias del equipo Black-Shadow trataban de cortar las cuerdas del ascensor

—No te lo permitiré, Pikachu usa Impactrueno—Le ordenó Ash a Pikachu.

El Pokemón bajó del hombro de Ash y ejecutó su ataque. El Impactrueno le dio directo a Weavile más no causo mucho daño

—Weavile usa Pulso Umbrío—Ordenó el guardia número uno

—Bisharp no te quedes atrás y usa Garra De Metal—Ordenó el otro guardia

—Esquívalo

Pikachu logró evitar el Pulso Umbrío pero detrás de Weavile, Bisharp dio un gran salto e impacto sus Garras en Pikachu.

Pikachu cayó al suelo pero pudo levantarse sin ningún problema

—Rápido Bisharp, usa Golpe Cabeza

—Weavile termínalo con Garra Umbría

Ambos Pokémones se dirigían con velocidad hacía Pikachu, pero, un poderoso Lanzallamas le dio a Bisharp cosa que logró derrumbarlo y dejarlo debilitado

Ash aprovechó el momento y le ordenó a Pikachu que usara Atactrueno en Weavile. El ataque fue golpe crítico, Weavile cayó debilitado.

El Lanzallamas era proveniente del Delphox de Serena. En ese momento, el resto del equipo había logrado llegar a la cima del ascensor.

Los guardias devolvieron a sus Pokémones y se prepararon para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

—Vamos chicos, no queremos llegar a esto. Solo ríndanse y…—No pudo terminar la frase Ash porque uno de los guardias sacó una navaja y comenzó a tratar de cortar a Ash

Ash logró esquivar los primeros ataques pero el ultimó le dio en el brazo derecho. El guardia aprovechó el momento y lanzó otro ataque pero este le dio a Ash en el cinturón donde traía a sus Pokémones.

Las Pokébolas cayeron al suelo y mientras El Azabache estaba distraído recogiéndolas el Guardia alzo su navaja para poder clavársela a Ash, pero en ese momento, Ogied lanzó su Hoz la cual se incrustó en la cabeza del guardia dejándolo sin vida.

El otro guardia solo huyo por las cuerdas del ascensor.

Serena corrió hasta donde Ash y comenzó a recoger las Pokébolas (suena mal) Ash traía tres y Serena dos.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó Gary

—Tendremos que subir por los cables—Le respondió Korrina

—Temo que yo los retrasare mucho…mi condición física no es la mejor—Dijo Clemont apenado

—Oigan chicos, aquí hay un ducto de ventilación…quizás podamos cortar por aquí—Dijo Legnal mientras estaba en agachado observando el ducto

Cuando el Ascensor se había detenido, quedo cerca del siguiente piso. La puerta en donde llegaba el ascensor de ese dicho piso se abrió y de ahí salió Max.

Max alzó su mano y de ella se empezó a formar una Shuriken, la Shuriken crecía más y más hasta que se volvió "La Shuriken gigante" (originalidad diez de diez)

— ¡Todo el mundo al ducto! —Exclamo Ogied

Todo el equipo comenzó a correr directo al ducto. Por otro lado, Ash y Serena estaban en la otra punta del Ascensor así que para ellos era una carrera de vida o muerte.

Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash, Serena devolvió a Delphox y las ganas de vivir seguían activas.

Max lanzó la gigantesca Shuriken la cual cortó todos los cables del Ascensor.

Todos habían logrado entrar al ducto menos El Azabache y la Peli-miel. Ash tomó de la mano Serena para luego dar un gran salto hacia la entrada del ducto.

Al momento de dar el salto, el ascensor ya había terminado de desprenderse de los cables. El salto no fue el mejor ya que Ash no llego a la entrada.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, Clemont logró tomar la mano izquierda de Ash dejándolo a el y a Serena (la cual agarraba la mano derecha de Ash) suspendidos en el aire

—Creo que esta vez no te toca ser el héroe—Dijo Max mientras su mano formaba tres Shurikens más pequeñas.

Max Lanzó las Shurikens las cuales fueron impactadas en la mano de Ash que sostenía a Serena. El Azabache no pudo evitarlo y abrió su mano dejando caer a la Peli-miel al vacío

 **Dice la leyenda que cada vez que Diego actualiza, Arceus baja y te bendice…**

 **Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia jóvenes.**

 **Este capítulo siento que quedo algo pobre pero…se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Perdonar todas las faltas ortográficas entre otras**

 **Ahora a contestar los suculentos Reviews que me dejaron:**

 **Mcanario de Mariby: Muy tarde papuh, ya la puse xD (yo también te quiero)**

 **Roylando: Muchas gracias por tu review, yo también me cage de risa escribiéndolo xD ese Messi es todo un lacra**

 **Yuzuki Usagi: Teniendo en cuenta de que vivimos en el mismo país correré por mi vida xD. Me gusto que gustara el capítulo…no vayas a cometer alguna locura mientras tus padres no están xDD (En el fondo Mcanario lo hace, yo lo vigilo mientras duerme)**

 **Gracias por ver jóvenes que Dios los Bendiga y que la locura los domine**

 **A cuidarse**


	18. Nuevo aviso del capítulo dos

Seguro que esto se verá raro xD.

Actualicé el capítulo dos de esta serie, vayan a leerlo si quieren mis papuhs.

Nos veremos en el siguiente cap. Estén atentos de la actualización :v

 **Cada vez que vean que el fic fue actualizado este mensaje será borrado y sera remplazado con la nueva información. Entonces estén pendientes xD**

A cuidarse


End file.
